Disgaea: Shadows of the Obligate
by Blade1986
Summary: Part one of The Oricaltos Cycle. It has been seven years since Laharl was established as Overlord. However, a new series of events is about to change the Netherworld, and his life, forever. Epilogue up.
1. Prologue: A bad turn of events

**_Author's notes:_ Hi everybody! As you may be able to tell, this is my first fanfic. Please don't bash this thing up too badly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea. If I did, there would probably be a Disgaea 2. All original characters, with the exceptions of Yuki and Setsuna (both of whom will be briefly mentioned) belong to me. These two in particular are property of _burnfist.

* * *

_**_Italics_ indicates thoughts.  
**_Bold and Italics_** indicates a location  
_Underlined and Italics_ indicates Saito's thoughts

* * *

**Original Character:**

**

* * *

Name:** Saito Onago (Prefers Saito)  
**Age:** Do you really want to know? (Appears 19)  
**DOB:** October 13  
**Height:** 6' 1.75"  
**Weight:** 145 lbs.  
**Hair Color:** Auburn. Has a tendency to stand straight up **(ala Goku) ((Goku is © Toei Animation, and FUNImation))**  
**Eye Color:** Varies, depending on his mood. Ranges from crystal (**very light**) blue ((**excellent mood**)) to flat black ((**STAY THE FCK OUT OF MY WAY!**))  
**Species:** Hybrid (Sorcerer/Angel/Kaiser Dragon/Vampire)  
**Weapon:** Razor Chain (Distance attacks)((**dark grey**)), Durend (Shape-shifting sword)((**white with rainbow aura**))  
**Abilities:** Innate pyromancy and aeromancy (control of fire and air), can also use any element he just needs to work on his control: flight (YES, he does have wings), teleportation  
**Position:** Keeper of the Keys/Weapon smith (Dragons), Last Kaiser Dragon (**all**)

* * *

**Disgaea: Shadows of the Obligate**  
_Book one of the Oricaltos Cycle_  
by: Blade1986

* * *

**Prologue:**

_It has been many years since the events that shaped Overlord Laharl's rise to power. The corrupt angel Yuki has risen and fallen. Now, five years after this series of events, there is a new arrival in the Netherworld. However, nothing is as it seems, and this newcomer is the bearer of ill news. As the shadows begin to rise, will the light be able to rise with it?

* * *

_**_Shadowed gates: Draconic Realm_**  
Saito looked around and sighed. He was getting a little tired of just sitting around the draconic gates. _Well, I can always go back to my forge and work on a few more weapons..._ he thought to himself as he turned from the main gates. He whistled lightly, and brushed his right hand through his thick hair. His brilliant blue eyes glittered merrily as he headed towards the main door. The key ring hanging at his waist jingled lightly, the twelve keys banging against one another as he walked. However, that break he was looking for never arrived. A new gate formed almost beneath his feet, and the draconic jumped back in surprise. _What in the name of... This was never here before._ He looked down at his keys, to find expecting them to be moving. However, they were not. _Now that's strange,_ thought the mage. _If my keys had caused this, they would still be movi_- he never finished the thought as a massive hand reached out of the gate and grabbed the key ring. The hand then yanked back, dragging the startled mage into the portal. _HOLY MOTHER OF..! I am SOOOOO **dead**,_ Saito thought to himself as the key ring snapped and the twelve keys scattered in the gate, far beyond his reach.

* * *

**Ending notes:** Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jeffrey Jankoviak. I am a 19-year-old college freshman living in Maryland. I've been thinking about this one for a while. Matter of fact, it came to me in a dream. I've been trying to get the ideas out for a while, so please bear with me. I'm open to suggestions for change, but I refuse to deviate from the main point of this fic. Let me know about spelling and/or grammatical errors. Also remember to **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1: A fateful landing

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue.  
**Extraneous: **Also see the prologue for all of the marks that I will be using

* * *

_For thousnds of years, the draconics have helped to maintain the balance between Earth, Celestia, and the Netherworld.  
However, there will come a day when the gatekeeper will fall, and the keys will be scattered.  
In that hour, the balance will become unstable. And if it remains this way for too long, then a great disaster shall befall **all **worlds  
_**_-Prophecy di luce e di ombre; Lines I-III

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: A fateful landing/Ill tidings  
**_**Baal's Tower: Alternate Netherworld**_

"WHOA!" Saito landed lightly on the stone floor, bending his knees to lessen the impact. He then stood up, brushed off his clothing (he's wearing a plain black shirt and knee-length khaki shorts), and looked around his new surroundings. _What **IS** this place? _he thought to himself as he wandered around the slightly confined space. He looked over to where he thought the door would be located, but saw something that he had only heard stories about. _Is that...a demonic seal?_ He immediately walked over to it, and started to examine it. He also started to think aloud, one of his more annoying traits. "Well, I've never seen anything like this before. Wait a second...I can actually READ this!"_ Must be my vampiric blood kicking in, _he thought to himself, not noticing the ominous shadow lengthening behind him. That was, until the shadow grabbed him roughly at the base of his neck. "What the hell...!" He was promptly tossed into the far wall. He stood up slowly and scanned the room, searching for what had thrown him. What he saw made him start. _But that's...! Oh boy. I'm in for a fight this time, _Saito thought as he faced the massive demon before him. **"Baal..."

* * *

**_**Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld**_

"Well, you certainly caused a mess this time, Slayer," Laharl snarled at Captain Gordon, former 38th Defender of Earth (now Slayer of the Netherworld). The Overlord looked at the hapless man, and then shook his head. _What am I going to do with you? _he thought to himself. "Well, sir, it shouldn't be too hard to fix..." Gordon stated, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It will probably be only a few hours until..."

"YOU IDIOT! Those are hours that we don't have right now!" Laharl snapped. He whirled and walked away from the Dimensional gate, seeking the solitude of the room he now shared with his chosen, the fallen angel Flonne. Laharl hadn't changed much. He still wore those red bell-bottomed shorts and his trademark scarf. However, he occasionally emerged from his room without the scarf.The Overlord smiled, remembering the first time he had done **that**.

* * *

**Begin ****Flashback:**

"Hurry up, Prince! We don't want to be late, especially since **YOU** were the one who called the emergency session of the assembly," Etna called through the door. The pink-haired demon was still a little worried that Laharl was slacking off. She sighed out loud, and turned away from the door, determined to head down to face the assembly alone. She finished turning from the door, and adjusted the collar that she wore. The young demon had not changed one bit since the events involving Setsuna and Yuki had taken place. Granted, she had gained her father's weapon, and had also remembered how her father had died, but she was still the same demon girl. She descended the steps in front of the Overlord's throne, then headed out towards the main corridor. There, Etna spotted a very familiar face (and set of wings). "Hey Flonne!" The fallen angel jumped a little in surprise. She was wearing her red hair band, and that simple white dress which now bore both demonic and angelic symbols (thanks to a certain holy/unholy priest). She turned quickly, then spotted Etna coming in from the throne room. Her smile, which had disappeared when she jumped, suddenly reappeared in full force. "Yes, Etna?" she asked, her voice still fairly melodic after her recent visit to Celestia.

Etna wandered over to her blonde-haired companion. "I thought you were in Laharl's room, helping him decide what to wear to the assembly." Flonne frowned slightly, then shook her head. "He asked me to leave about a half-hour ago. I wonder what he's doing in there..." "I don't know, but I sure wish he would hurry up," Etna grumbled. _He's been Overlord for what, three years now? He should know better than to delay before facing the Dark Assembly._

"Well, are we going to face those idiots, or are you just going to stand there all day?" Etna jumped slightly, then a tiny smile crept across her face. "I'll get you for that, Prince. One of these days." "Yeah, yeah, I know that already. Why don't you lead? I need to talk to Flonne about something," Laharl asked his chief vassal. Etna turned, her grin suddenly becoming predatory as she stared eye-to-eye with her Overlord. "And exactly WHAT are you planning on talking about?" she asked, a little **too** innocently.

"That is absolutely NONE of your business, Etna," Laharl stated truthfully. "Well, are you going to lead or not?" Etna giggled slightly, then turned back towards the main corridor. She heard Flonne's gasp, and turned back around suddenly. "What's wrong?" she asked. Then, she gasped as well at the scene before her. First off, Laharl was wearing a pair of black and gold shorts that weren't that baggy. Next was the fact that he plainly wore the Cosmic Blade he had received from his father, King Krichevskoy, at his left hip. But that was not the thing that shocked Etna the most. Rather, it was the **absence **of something. For once in his life, Laharl had emerged from his room without his trademark scarf. Now, Etna was able to see exactly what he had been hiding all those years.

Two, great, black-feathered wings emerged from Laharl's shoulder blades. She then remembered the events of the Pariah Tower, and how Laharl alone had opened the door. _So that was one of **his** feathers!_ She looked back, remembering that Laharl's mother, Rena, had been a human witch. She smiled, turning back towards the door. As she turned away, she heard Flonne squeal out loud. "Your wings are absolutely **gorgeous**!"

**End Flashback

* * *

**Laharl grinned even wider, his red eyes glittering as he walked through his room and out onto the balcony. As he had expected, **she** was waiting for him. He sighed aloud, then rested his arms on the railing next to Flonne. "Well, Gordon went and screwed up the gate, so it will be a few more hours until we can go see the Seraph. Why did I ever take that man as my vassal?" Flonne looked over at him and gently smiled. "For starters, he had no way to return home without your help. Second, he refused to betray his friends. Finally, he stood up for himself, not just when he faced you, but also when he faced Kurtis too," his chosen remarked, gently leaning against him. Laharl sighed inwardly, then smiled. Life was perfect.

"Harlie! I have some good news for you! We managed to..." Jennifer stopped speaking and looked into the night sky. "What's that?" she asked no one in particular. Laharl looked up, then saw exactly what Jennifer was pointing at. A ring of twelve stars had suddenly appeared, and was revolving at a tremendous speed. It seemed to slow down for a moment, then the ring broke apart, and the twelve stars shot out across the three worlds (and one alternate world). One star was seen heading for Veyer Castle, one star landed in the small garden that Flonne had managed to cultivate, and one star shot straight at the balcony where Laharl was standing. "Look out!" Laharl dived to his left, knocking both Flonne and Jennifer out of the path of the speeding object. The projectile skipped off the stone floor in Laharl's room and wedged itself in a small crack in the wall.

The prince slowly rose, and turned to see the foreign object glittering in the wall. He walked over and pulled it out, then looked at it in surprise. "Hey Jennifer, Flonne. I think you two should see this." The two women got up slowly, brushed themselves off, then proceeded to walk over to where the Overlord was standing. Laharl was holding out the object in his right hand, and Flonne took it lightly. "I've never seen anything like this before!" she remarked as she examined the object. It was a key. However, this one was far different from any other key the trio had ever seen before. For starters, it was nearly the size of Jennifer's hand, and covered in a series of ornate runes. However, there were four very clear human letters on the base of the key: **EGCS**. "EGCS? What the heck does **that** stand for?" Laharl asked, looking at Jennifer for clarification. The tall blonde thought for a moment, then called to someone outside of the room. "Thursday! Could you come in here for a minute?" Seconds later, the robot marched into the room, followed shortly by a bright green Prinny. She then looked at Flonne. The fallen angel smiled easily and handed over the key without any questions. The 40th Defender of Earth then handed the key over to the robot. Thursday examined the key for several moments, then handed it over to the Prinny. The zombie penguin contemplated it for a few seconds, saw the letters, and spoke the first thing that came to his mind. "Grand Central Station."

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about." Jennifer looked quizically at the Prinny, waiting for an explanation. "BLIP BLIP BEEP Thursday has come to the same conclusion as Kurtis." The Prinny, who had been a human scientist seven years before, merely smiled and crossed his flippers. "Well, the first letter symbolizes which world the key leads to, and the letters that follow specify a location. It's just that simple." "Flonne, I think you should go check your garden," Laharl suddenly started to speak. "I believe another key ended up there." "All right, sweetheart," Flonne said, a smile gracing her lips as she leaned over to give Laharl a light kiss on the cheek, then left the room, her tail swishing from left to right.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, we rejoin Saito in Baal's Tower:**_

"Damn it! Why don't you ever learn!" Saito yelled as he tossed another fireball at the hulking figure of the resurrected Lord of Terror. The great demon merely smiled. "What is there to learn about you pathetic vampires?" he sneered, sending another aerial slash at the youg mage. They had been fighting for the past four hours, and Saito was looking a little worse for the wear. His shirt had been shredded shortly after the battle started, thanks to a nasty slash from Baal's right claw. His dragon orb pendant, and the **thirteenth** key, were still hanging from his neck. Saito suddenly grinned wickedly. "Vampire? Well, you got PART of it right! **_Ankare Tsunum!_**" With those words, he swept his right hand out towards the great demon, palm outward. The _tsunum_, more commonly referred to as the silver hellfires, flared out of his palm and shot towards the stunned demon. "**WHAT!** But that's impossible! That means that you're..." "Yes, Baal. You finally figured out. I'm part draconic, and the last of the Kaisers as well. If you don't mind, I have other places to be. _See ya!_" With that last yell, Saito rushed over towards the seal which covered the entrance/exit, and then did something that would be talked about for ages to come: he passed _through_ the seal **_without breaking it._** He breathed a short sigh of relief, then turned back towards the seal. _Thank you, King Krichevskoy, _he thought as he rushed out of the tower, then spread his wings. Ebony scaled with golden undersides, the weredragon's wings stretched to their fullest extent, then flapped effortlessly to lift him off the ground. _Where should I go first... _"YOUCH! Guess I should be a little more careful, being injured and all. But where to first?" he thought aloud as he flapped his wings, then turned towards the south. _Beauty Castle, Priere Castle, or should I take a chance and try to get to the Overlord's Castle? Decisions, decisions...

* * *

_**Author's notes:**Well, here's the first chapter. I haven't introduced all of the main players as of this point. What? I had to save SOMETHING for the next chapter. Oh, and I have yet to introduce some of Saito's more devestating attacks! I also need to put in something about both of his weapons. Ah, well. Such is life. Where is Saito headed? Stick around kids, you might learn something! So, please tell me what you think of this story so far. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** Thank you.

And, in the immortal words of _The Truman Show:_ "Good morning. And for those of you I won't be seeing again, good afternoon, good evening, and good night." **GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**PS. **Whoever gives me the correct translation for the name of the prophecy will have one of my other characters named after them. **GOOD LUCK!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ill Tidings&New Allies

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue  
**Extraneous: **Also see the prologue for all of the marks that I will be using

* * *

_It is the sole responsibility of the gatekeeper to retrieve the keys;_  
_ However, he need not be alone in his quest._  
_He shall find allies in the darkest of places, and they will aid him to the bitter end. _  
_First, a witch renowned for her beauty,_  
_Second, a demon renowned for her fury..._  
_** -Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines IV-VIII**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ill tidings/New Allies**  
**___Beauty Castle: Alternate Netherworld_**

Saito was having trouble staying aloft after several minutes of flight. _Must be from all the blood I lost,_ he thought, wincing at the cold air crossing the open wounds on his back and chest. He looked ahead, to see what he still needed to pass in order to enter the Cave of Ordeals. Then it hit him. _Maybe it **won't** be such a bad idea if I stop along the way. I might actually get a chance to heal!_ He looked around for a place to land, and then noticed the roof of the castle below him. _It certainly **looks **sturdy enough._ "Well, here goes nothing!" He flared his wings outwards, and landed lightly on the roof. He was correct in his assumption that it was fairly sturdy. However, there was a **minor **problem: The glass was not very thick. **CRASH! **_Awww shit! _was the mage's last thought as he plummeted towards the unyielding floor below.

* * *

**_Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld_**

"What do you mean you messed it up AGAIN!" Laharl yelled at Gordon. Etna was standing off to her Overlord's right, shaking her head at the situation. "Go easy on him, Prince. It's not like it will take forever to fix." Laharl turned to his right, his eyes glittering dangerously. "We have already been delayed _twice_! I will not be delayed a third time!" At that moment, Flonne walked in, then stopped in confusion. She looked at Laharl quizzically. "What are you yelling about?"

Laharl whirled to face his chosen, a scowl forming on his face. "Gordon went and screwed up the gate again. How many times have I told him to just _wait for the gate to finish forming before you come through_?" He shook his head sadly. "It appears that we are facing another delay, dear." Flonne's face fell, then she remembered what she held in her right hand. "Wait! We don't **need** to use the gate to go see Seraph Lamington!" Laharl looked over at her, a puzzled expression on his face. "What in the heck are you talking about?" Flonne grinned widely. "All we need to do is use the key."

Everyone looked over at the fallen angel, with a _she must be out of her mind_ look on all faces present. She smiled lightly, then explained herself. "Kurtis figured out how these keys work. All we really need is access to the gate. It doesn't need to be operational!" The Overlord looked over at his chosen, then held out his hand. Flonne reluctantly handed over the key she had found in her garden. However, as soon as the key touched Laharl's skin, it burned him. "OUCH! IT BURNS!" he yelled as he dropped the key on the floor. Flonne picked it up, then looked closely at the first English letter on the key. "Oops! Sorry Laharl," she said a little sheepishly. "The first letter is a C, meaning that the key can only lead to one place." "Celestia," came the voice of Etna's younger brother, Aramis. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" called the Overlord as he headed towards the dimensional gate. Etna looked over at her younger brother, shrugged, then headed after Laharl.

* * *

**_Back to Beauty castle we go!_**

"Ugh... My head..." Saito sat up with a groan, then checked his watch. He had been out for an hour. _Great. Just perfect_, he thought sarcastically as he got up off the floor. He looked around, and immediately noticed something. "Looks like _someone_ is a bit narcissistic," he said aloud as he found himself staring at several floor length mirrors. He heard footsteps, and immediately scrambled over to a row of columns, hiding behind one of them. "Well, well, well. It appears that our little sleeper decided to wake up." Saito instantly started to search around for the source of the voice. The words were honeyed, but they were still barbed. He snarled viciously, displaying his fangs. "Who are you calling 'little'?" he called out into the darkened corridor. "You sure are an arrogant young man. Then again, I always enjoyed beating up men like you. Are you sure you can handle me?" the woman asked as she appeared for the first time.

Saito did his best not to stare in amazement at the woman standing before him. Clad in black and gold, she stood fairly close to his own height. The witch's clothing didn't do much to conceal her curves, but then again, it was never supposed to. Her violet eyes glittered wickedly as she easily drew the staff from across her back. "You can come out from behind that column now, 'little one'," she called lightly. Saito grinned demonically, then stepped out from behind the column, letting a simple chain drop into his right hand as he did so. "Who are **you** calling 'little', again?" he asked as he stepped into her line of sight. _So _**that**_ is what Marjoly really looks like. I was always wondering if the legends were true. Now I know for myself_, he thought as he slowly started to twirl the length of chain in his hands.

Marjoly's eyes widened as he came into view. _My attendants told me that someone 'little' had come in. It looks like they were wrong about that. _The so-called 'little' person who had unexpectedly crashed through the roof actually had a two inch height advantage over the witch. She looked him up and down, then turned away, blushing. _My God! He's actually gorgeous!_ His blue eyes appeared as flakes of ice, and they were narrowed to slits. His hair was standing upright of its own volition, much like Laharl's antennae. She turned back just in time to see the mage plant his right leg in preparation for something. Then she noticed that there was something odd about the way he planted. Her eyes widened slightly, and then she rushed over to him.

Saito planted his right leg as he prepared to throw the chain. It was then that he felt an incredibly sharp pain right behind his shin. He looked down at his leg, and bit back several curses. There, lodged right behind his shin bone, was a razor sharp piece of glass. He stopped his throwing motion, put the chain away, and then reached down to try and remove the shard. However, he was a little unstable, and he would have fallen over if Marjoly had not rushed up to help. "Let me get that. It's the least I can do, since it was your own fault for falling through the skylight." _Of all the places he chose to land, he just _**had **_to choose the weakest point of the roof,_ she thought to herself as she yanked the shard from the wound. Saito gasped slightly as the glass came out. He then closed his eyes and relaxed. The witch's thoughts were far from hidden. _Well, if I had _**known**_ that it was the weakest point, I would have avoided it entirely,_ he mentally "responded" to the witch's comment. Marjoly looked up in amazement. _What are you?

* * *

_**Dimensional Gate: Overlord's Castle**

"Well, let's test to see if this theory of yours is actually right, Kurtis," Laharl called, smirking at the poor Prinny. Flonne looked over at her chosen and sighed. _When will he ever grow-up? _she thought to herself as she inserted the key into the broken Dimensional Gate. She turned the key, and the gate started to spin, signifying that it was fully active. "Are we going or not, Laharl?" she called back sweetly as she stepped through the portal…

**_Sacred Altar: Celestia_**

…straight into the Sacred Altar, the current residence of the Seraph of all angels. She looked around, hoping to see where he was before she was spotted by anyone else. _I certainly hope that the Seraph has not decided to invite any high-ranking angels here for a meeting soon, _the fallen angel thought as she turned towards the portal and her emerging companions. Laharl was stunned. _That key actually worked! This changes everything…_

Michael Lamington, Seraph of all angels, was busy playing, of all things, _Disgaea_, when he heard a portal open out in the main room. He paused for a moment, then thought to himself, _Who could that be? The only ones that I invited here were Flonne and her companions. That, and they were supposed to be escorted in by Raphael and Tobias. This is **most **interesting indeed._ After saving his progress (he had just finished up with Episode 7: Of Being an Overlord), he walked out into the main room, in order to see a fairly flustered young angel. "Flonne, why was I not told of your arrival?" he asked gently. The fallen angel spun around, smiled, and then proceeded to rush over to give her mentor a hug. "I am terribly sorry, Master Lamington. We just arrived, and I wanted to speak with you about something." The Seraph smiled lightly, then bent down to speak face-to-face with the young woman. "How on Earth did you get in here without using the main gate?" he asked, still a bit confused. "Go ahead, Flonne. Show him the key, and explain exactly how it works," came the slightly exasperated voice of the Overlord. Lamington looked up and smiled. "I take it your reign has been going well since Yuki's demise?" "It's been going **quite** well, thank you." Flonne waited for the conversation to end, and then handed the intricate key over to her former teacher, explaining how it worked.

Michael Lamington was at a loss for words. He had only heard the legends about the dimensional keys, but he never actually believed in them. _But now that one is in my possession, I guess the legends about the draconics **are **true,_ he thought as he studied the craftsmanship of the key. "If I believe correctly, this key was created by the draconic race," he said after a few moments of thinking. When all he received were blank stares, he sighed, and sat down to explain himself.

"The draconic race consists of all dragons. Now there are two particular types that you need to know of: normal, and were. Normal dragons are like the one that Flonne summoned using her charm. Weredragons, however, are an entirely different story. These can take either the traditional shape, **or** they can make themselves appear human. **But**, there is one easy way to tell. If someone appears to be normal, but you can clearly see that something is different about them, then they are most likely a weredragon. There is one exception to this rule, however. Just as all dragons are divided into two classes, the weredragons are also divided into two classes. There are the traditional weredragons, who are always easy to spot, and then there are the Kaiser breeds." Lamington took a short breather, then noticed that everyone was sitting around him, staring in awe at the knowledge he contained. The head angel smiled, then continued with his speech.

"The Kaiser breeds are unique among the dragons, due to their ability to **change** what type of dragon they become, according to the needs of the situation. This can be accomplished by two methods. Either the Kaiser can set his mind to the thinking patterns of the type he wishes to change into, or he can transform through the use of so-called 'genes'. These are small triangles of genetic material that, when attached to the skin, trigger a mutation. These 'genes' are unusually difficult to obtain, and so they are not widely used. However, there are a select few who no longer **need** to use the genes in order to transform. All they do is form the picture in their mind, and the change takes over from there. These are the **rarest **of the breed, and have thus gained the title of _Ultima Kaisers_."

Laharl abruptly stood up and asked the question that everyone else was holding in. "When are you going to get to the point, Seraph?" Lamington smiled. "Right now. Please sit down, and I will finish." Laharl grumbled something about a bathroom break, and then sat back down. The Seraph sighed, then proceeded to the point of his lecture. "The draconics are the greatest metal shapers of all time. It was said that twelve keys were forged in ancient times, each one leading to a unique location. There was also said to be one weredragon, always a Kaiser, who held the keys. Now, if I am to believe that this **is** one of the twelve keys, then we have a serious problem on our hands." Etna looked over at Flonne and Laharl, then looked back at the Seraph. "Exactly what do you mean by '_serious problem_'?"

* * *

**Author's notes: **Hehehe. I LOVE doing that to people. It's always so interesting to leave a cliff-hanger on **both** fronts at the same time. (demonic laughter is heard in the background) Well, Saito has met one new ally, but now he needs to explain himself to her (You might want to pay attention to this, because it will be important later on). Laharl and Co. have figured out how the keys work, and Lamington is about to explain what is so dire about their situation. Anyway, **PLEASE READ AND MAKE COMMENTS.** Thank you. 

**Author's note2: **I know how some people enjoy the Etna/Aramis pairings, but it's a little different in my story. You see, they are brother and sister. Aramis is about three years younger than Etna (This is in demon years, mind you. That's the equivalent of 3,000 years by human standards.). So don't try and get any ideas. I still have some introductions to get out of the way, so I'll see you all next time!

**Author's note3: **Crap! I almost forgot something again! The original concept of "dragon genes" and their use in transformations is © Squaresoft. Also, I apologize for the incredibly long chapter. Be forewarned that the chapters will only be getting longer from here. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue  
**Extraneous: **Ditto

* * *

_First, a witch renowned for her beauty,_  
_Second, a demon renowned for her fury._  
_Third, a vampire and his sorcerous bride,_  
_Fourth, an Overlord with far too much pride._  
_Fifth, a machine who works for the light,_  
_Sixth, three Defenders who know what is right..._  
_-_**_Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines VII-XII_**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations**  
_When we last left off:_

Saito had fallen through the roof, then was forced into a confrontation with the witch Marjoly. However, the fight never even started, as Saito had a piece of glass stuck in his leg. Marjoly pulled it out, then made a mental comment about it. Saito, "hearing" the comment, responded in kind. This caused the witch to wonder exactly _what_ our hero really is. We now rejoin them, seconds later.

* * *

**_Beauty Castle: Alternate Netherworld_**

Saito sighed aloud. "I'm sure you are probably wondering as to what I am," he said, not even looking at Marjoly. The witch nodded once, confirming his thoughts. The mage slowly shook his head as he realized he was about to risk everything by telling her the truth. "I am a hybrid, and the last pure one left in this universe. I am one part dragon, one part vampire, one part human..." _and one part angel,_ he finished mentally, for even he feared what Baal might try if he learned **that **little piece of information. "Any questions?"

"As a matter of fact, I have an interesting comment instead," came the witch's observation. "I noticed that you were coming from Baal's Tower. Is it true, then? Has he come back to make life miserable for us all?" Saito bowed his head, then offered the only answer that would work. "**Yes**, that bastard has made his return to make **all** of us miserable. However, the seal remains intact." The witch breathed an audible sigh of relief. "It appears that I need to send you over to Priere. That way, you can make it to the Overlord's Castle **in one piece**. Laharl has to hear this, and you're the only one who could possibly be fit enough to carry the message right now." Marjoly smiled, and waited for a response. "Well, I **was** heading towards the Overlord's Castle, but I think I could use a little rest here while I'm at it," the young man said truthfully. "After all, being out for one hour on a cold floor _wasn't_ exactly relaxing." The witch laughed out loud, and then led Saito to one of her guest rooms, so that he could have some rest before continuing his journey.

* * *

**_Sacred Altar: Celestia_**

"Exactly what do you mean by '_serious problem_'?" Etna asked the Seraph of all angels. Michael Lamington sighed, then proceeded into the **shortest **lecture of the day. "The draconic gates can only be reached in two ways: by accident, or by invitation. Something must have happened, which resulted in the gatekeeper being yanked from his post. Now, to **my **knowledge, there is only one demon that can open Dimensional Gates all by himself. And the name of that demon is..." "**Baal**." Laharl spat the name out like a curse. "I should have known that things were **too** quiet here." He looked over at the Seraph. "If Baal is back, has my father's seal returned as well?" The Seraph thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I honestly have no idea," the head angel admitted. "_Great_," Laharl said sarcastically. "Now I need to find someone who might know..." _Wait a second. I think I already **know **someone who might have knowledge of this subject._ He looked over at Flonne, then his eyes circled the faces of the others who had come with him. He opened his mouth, and spoke those few words that he never really wanted to in his entire life: "_I_ think we should go see Veyer about this. After all, he **does** claim to be my old man. Let's see if he really is..."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the Overlord. Most jaws had hit the floor already, but this was a shock to all, with the lone exception of the Seraph. "Well, I might as well send you on your way, seeing as the gate in your castle **is** still under repair." At this, Laharl glared daggers at Gordon, who gulped nervously. With a wave of his hand, the Seraph opened a gate to Veyer Castle. "I hope that you will find the answers you seek, son of Krichevskoy."

* * *

**_Back to the Alternate we go!  
Priere Castle: Alternate Netherworld_**

Saito, having awakened after three hours of sleep, found that he had gained enough strength to fly over to Priere Castle. Marjoly gave him a message for Priere (to explain who he was and why he was being sent), and then sent him on his way. After several minutes of flight, the wounds on the weredragon's back had reopened, forcing him to land once more. At least, this time, he did not end up on the roof. He landed in front of the gates, and was immediately set upon by a group of female demons. The mage panicked slightly. "AACK! Get **OFF** of me!" he roared out, causing the two succubi and three Kitty Cats to stop their assault. The head Succubus demon, a young woman going by the name of Mina, stepped forward and demanded an explanation. "Who in the hell are you, and why are you here?" The (supposedly) young man nearly sighed aloud once more. _Why does everyone have to ask so many questions?_ he thought to himself as he set about explaining who he was and why he needed to see the Alternate Overlord. "Marjoly sent me with a message for your mistress." "Oh, really?" came the snarled response from one of the Kitty Cat Demons. "If you want the letter, all you had to do was ask," came the mage's response as he handed the message to Mina for verification. The Succubus Demon's eyes narrowed as she read the message, then widened as she finished. "Right this way, young master," she said as she guided Saito towards the throne room. Saito grinned to himself. _That was the easy part. And **now** is when it starts to get difficult._

The flame-haired former human listened to the words of the young mage, not believing a thing he said. She had already seen the letter, but she still needed proof that Baal was alive. "Let's get straight to the point," she said abruptly, cutting across hours of formalities. "What kind of proof can you give me that Baal has returned?" Saito sighed aloud. Dealing with women was not his strong point, especially women like Priere. The red-haired, red-eyed, fully curved demoness would take **some** convincing in order to get her to understand. The weredragon abruptly stood up, then turned to face the Alternate Overlord. She was slightly taller than Marjoly, but the mage still had nearly an inch-height advantage over her. "Do you **truly **wish to see the scars that Baal left on me?" came the mage's question as he turned around, presenting his back to the young woman.

Priere could not keep herself from gasping aloud. _I've seen people being sliced up before, but never **this** badly!_ she thought to herself as she examined three of the gaping slashes that crossed Saito's back. She asked him to turn around, and it was then that she noticed the mark on the back of his right hand. She nearly fell over in shock. _This "boy" is a draconic! And a Kaiser, no less! _She stopped, then looked directly into Saito's eyes. "Please accept my sincerest apologies, Master Kaiser. I had no idea what you were until I saw the crest on your right hand." Saito raised an eyebrow in surprise. _No one has ever referred to me as "Master" before._ He then smiled. "Please, just call me Saito. Besides, I have a favor to ask of you." The Alternate Overlord smiled, then blushed lightly. "What do you need?" she asked, as the two walked down one of the inner corridors. "I need you to open the way into the Cave of Ordeals," came the young man's response. Priere merely smiled. "I was going to do that anyway. You need to see Overlord Laharl with this information, and I also suggest that you go see the Seraph Lamington as well." The weredragon was now the one who nearly fell over in shock. _SO, Michael remains the Seraph after all these years. I wonder if he remembers me_, the mage thought as he prepared for his journey to the True Netherworld. As they arrived at the Cave Entrance, Saito stopped and turned towards Priere. "There's one more thing…" The she-demon nodded for him to continue. "If you see Setsuna around, please tell him to locate me." "What!" he asked, in response to the look the woman was giving him. "He has something that is vitally important to me. One more thing…" he said, turning towards the cave entrance. "Be very careful. Baal is much stronger now than he was six years ago. I'm just thankful that Krichevskoy's seal is still intact." He walked into the cave, leaving a very stunned Priere behind.

* * *

**_Hall of Caresses: Veyer Castle: True Netherworld_  
Time: Three hours after Saito entered the Cave of Ordeals**

Laharl rolled his eyes in frustration. _For being the supposed reincarnation of my old man, he certainly **is **dense_, he thought to himself as he tried, for the **fifth** time, to explain what the situation was. He finally decided to restart from scratch. "Have you ever heard the legend about the Lord of Terror?" he asked the older vampire. Veyer ran his right hand through his neatly combed violet hair. His red eyes glittered merrily as he responded. "Why, yes. I have heard the legends. What other pieces of useless information do you have for me today?" This time, Etna had to physically restrain her Overlord from leaping upon Veyer. "Laharl, calm down. He's trying the best to listen…" "Yes, and he is mocking me every step of the way!" came the annoyed response. Laharl was soon calm, and he continued. "Well," he said, his voice suddenly dropping to a conspiratorial whisper, "the legends are all true. The Lord of Terror **does** exist." Veyer's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know that?" came his astonished question.

"Because he has seen, just as **you **did, so long ago," came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. Laharl whirled, his hand dipping to the hilt of the Cosmic Blade at his waist. _If you draw that blade, I **will** kill you, Overlord or not_, came a voice in the Overlord's mind. The vampire stopped, his eyes wide. _How in the hell did he do that? Do what?_ came the mental reply. _Speak into your mind? Relax and I will tell you, **after** I finish bringing back some of Veyer's **old **memories._ Laharl was not the only one who was surprised by the voice. Every person in the room was looking towards the door. More importantly, they were looking at the young man leaning against the frame.

Etna looked away, blushing furiously. _That boy is **hot!**_ she thought as she turned to try and hide. The young man stood at nearly 6'2", and was fairly well muscled. He bore both a sword and a spear across his back. His auburn hair was standing of its own volition, and his blue eyes were glittering merrily. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a simple black tunic. He smiled, and then something **else** about him caught Etna's attention. He wore a simple lanyard around his neck, and this is what drew the eyes of all. First, there was the small orb-like pendant hanging from the lanyard. This tiny ball was literally glowing with power. However, the thing that everyone else noticed was the second object on the lanyard: the key. It resembled all of the others that the group had located so far, and that led them to one conclusion.

_"The Gatekeeper,"_ Flonne whispered in awe. "He actually exists." The young man smiled, and then nodded in confirmation before turning back towards Veyer. "It has been far too long since you and I dueled. I hope you remember how to use this!" Saito called as he whipped the spear off of his back and launched it at the vampire. Veyer sidestepped and then turned to his left, catching the spear with a natural ease. Laharl's eyes suddenly went wide as he saw the spear. "HOW in the name of all things unholy did you manage to lay hands on _Longius_!" he yelled at the man. The weredragon merely smiled. "Let's just say that I have my ways for doing those types of things," he commented, before turning to face Veyer once again.

Veyer smiled wickedly. _So, this boy wants to fight, huh? He will soon learn that I **never **forgot what I learned,_ he thought as he raised the Longius in salute. Saito returned the gesture after he had drawn his sword. He balanced lightly, then prepared to charge. "Here I come!" the young mage yelled as he began the Blade Rush. However, he was stopped short by the haft of Longius. Veyer spun, then lunged at the young man. "You wanted a fight? Well now you've **got one!**" he yelled as he leapt forward, hoping to impale the young man. However, Saito raised his sword and blocked, locking the edge of his sword against that of the spear. The two combatants strained, trying to force the other's grip to weaken. Neither yielded, and Saito broke the blade lock by kicking his opponent in the mid-section before springing backwards, away from the follow-through.

Veyer was sweating profusely, his hair suddenly hanging limp. _How in the hell did he get so strong?_ He thought, as he began to gather energy into his fists. _Wait a second… I remember now. I remember exactly who and **what **he is! So this is what he meant when he made that comment to Laharl…_ Saito smiled as he looked at the older vampire. He lowered his head, sheathed his sword, then crossed his right hand in front of his chest, in preparation for the attack to come. _So. He finally remembered who he is_, thought the mage as he prepared to once more unleash the hellfires.

Laharl was watching the two duel with wide eyes. _Despite being quite dense, I have to say that Veyer moves an awful lot like my old man did_, he thought as he watched the two separate. Then he saw Veyer put Longius away, and begin to charge energy in his fists. The Overlord smiled. _Now, there is no doubt. Veyer truly **is **my old man._ He recognized the attack from across the room: Veyer, formerly known as Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy, was charging for an _Overlord's Wrath_. He turned towards the man facing his father, and slowly shook his head. _Man, I feel sorry for that guy…_

Saito smiled wickedly as he raised his right hand above his head. "Well, it's been quite a blast, Nicholai, but I'm afraid that this ends **now. _Ankare Tsunum!_**" He swung hi hand down, and unleashed the silver fireballs from his palm, straight at the former Overlord. "You're right, Saito. This battle does end now. **_Overlord's Wrath!_**" The balls of pure energy shot up in numerous directions, then just hovered, waiting for the finishing words and gesture. "_Bite the dust!_" Krichevskoy roared, sweeping his arms down in the finishing gesture. As the energy blasts converged on Saito, the silver fireballs converged on Laharl's father. Both blasts connected, and both duelists collapsed. There was, however, one difference. Krichevskoy was still able to stand.

The former ruler of the Netherworld got up and limped over towards the weredragon. He stood over the young man for a moment, then frowned. _There's something amiss…_ he thought, and then he noticed the pool of liquid spreading across the floor. The women noticed it too, and Flonne placed both hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep from being violently sick. _Blood… And a lot of it. But how did he get to be so injured?_ The fallen angel thought as she rushed over to see if she could help.

Krichevskoy bent over the young man's body. _What happened to you?_ He mentally asked the weredragon. _Let's just say I had a close encounter with Baal,_ came the reply. _Don't worry, old man. The seal is still intact._ The vampire knelt down and drew a dagger from the back of his belt. Flonne winced, then doubled her pace in order to stop the former Overlord from killing the prone figure. Her assumption proved to be unfounded, as Nicholai slit Saito's shirt, and then ripped it apart, revealing the hideous wounds he had received at Baal's claws. _My God…_ "Flonne, check his pulse. If he stops breathing, then we will be in very deep trouble." The fallen angel complied with his orders, as he called Etna over. He looked into the eyes of the young demon. "Just as I asked you to protect Laharl nine years ago, I am now asking that you protect this young man. Make sure that he remains alive." Etna nodded, then bent over to help Flonne bandage some of the wounds. The older vampire turned to the current Overlord. "Remain here, son. I'm going to go see if there is anything your mother can do to help him now." Laharl nodded solemnly, then turned towards the door. He almost immediately started calling out orders, each of which were instantly obeyed. "Gordon, Kurtis: go see if you can find anything that can be used to make a stretcher. We may be forced to take him back to Celestia. Jennifer: help Flonne and Etna bind up those injuries. Aramis: use some of those zombies of yours to find some sort of herbs or something to that effect. Consult Flonne to see what she needs. Thursday: Help Kurtis and Gordon search for materials. As for the rest of you: there will be a strategy session here in an hour. Now **MOVE!**"

Krichevskoy hurried towards the back rooms, searching for one person in particular. He had been searching for ten minute, and was getting desperate when he reached his own room and found her sitting at her desk, mixing herbs for her latest batch of potions. "Karina! Your skills as a healer are required." The young woman looked up at her husband and smiled. She brushed her shoulder length ash-blonde hair off to one side, then lifted her green eyes to meet her chosen's red eyes. "I'll be ready in a minute," she said as she finished tossing the herbs into a small cauldron hanging over the fire. She then stood up, smoothing the simple white gown she wore. The vampire sighed, then took his human bride firmly by the arm. "Karina, Saito may not have a minute. If he dies, then everything is going straight to hell." The twenty-three year old witch, who was the reincarnation of Laharl's mother, Rena, looked at her husband in surprise. "Saito? Who do you mean by that?" she asked, a little puzzled. "I'm sure that you remember him, dear. He was the only draconic who fought on **our **side right before the reception, remember?" came a slightly deeper voice. Veyer had dropped the false façade that he swore to keep until he remembered his true past.

Karina looked straight at her husband, and then put her hands on her hips. "Who are you, and what have you done to my husband?" she demanded. "I refuse to help until you explain yourself." Krichevskoy sighed, then drew the Longius from his back. "I'm sure that you remember at least _this_." Karina stopped, her mouth falling open in shock and awe. "But… that's _Longius_! How did you get it back?" she asked in shock as the memories came flooding back to her. "Let's just say that a certain hybrid helped to jog my memory," the former Overlord said with a smile. "Come on. We don't have much time." The two hurried back towards the main room, where Saito was resting between life and death.

* * *

**Author's notes1:** Sorry if it seems that my chapters are growing longer each time. It's just that I have **so** much to put in each one of them. Well, it looks like I'm finished with almost all of the introductions. I still need the pupils, and one more particular vampire as well. The prophecy is getting to be specific, so see if you can figure out which characters I've mentioned so far. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter. Please remember to **READ AND REVIEW.** Thank you. 

**Author's notes2:** I don't know about you, but I absolutely **HATE** one-word reviews. Please be a little more in-depth with your remarks. I would like at least **1 line** per review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4: A Meeting with the Seraph

**Disclaimer: **see the prologue**  
Extraneous:** Ditto

* * *

_Fifth, a machine who works for the light,_  
_Sixth, three Defenders, who know what is right._  
_Next is an angel, blessed in her fall;_  
_Then comes another, the Seraph of all._  
_A vassal who loves to hurl her Prinnies,_  
_And then a vampire whom no one believes._  
_**-Prophecy de luce e di ombre: Lines XI-XVI**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Meeting with the Seraph**_  
When we left off:_

Saito had finished passing through the Cave of Ordeals, and decided to rest when he reached the Overlord's Castle. Upon reaching it, he was told that Laharl had journeyed to Celestia through the use of a key. Saito paused long enough to thank the young Gatekeeper, a female Cleric called Maria, and grab the spear Longius. He then proceeded to Veyer Castle where, to his incredible luck, he found both Veyer **and **Laharl. Giving the Longius to Veyer, the weredragon proceeded to challenge the older vampire to a duel. The two fought long and hard, and in the end, Veyer's true identity was revealed when he used one particular attack. The attack was _Overlord's Wrath_, and it was then revealed to all that Veyer was actually _the_ reincarnation of Laharl's **_father_**, King Nicholai Krichevskoy! Saito hit the former Overlord with a _tsunum_ blast, and was promptly flattened by the _Overlord's Wrath_. After the duel, Krichevskoy noticed that there was a growing pool of blood around the young mage. Asked from whence he had received the wounds, the mage responded truthfully: _Let's just say I had a close encounter with Baal._ With this being said, the mage passed out, and the former Overlord immediately issued a series of orders before he rushed off to find his wife, Rena. He found her after ten minutes of searching, and helped to bring forth _her_ memories. With this being done, the two hurried back to see if they could help save Saito. We come back to the story shortly after their return, in order to find that several things have happened in the ten minutes that they were away.

* * *

**_Hall of Caresses: Veyer Castle: True Netherworld_**

Nicholai Krichevskoy, former Overlord of the Netherworld and father of Laharl, rushed back into the Hall, trailed closely by his wife, Rena. They both stopped, and then blinked in surprise. _Quite a bit_ had happened since Krichevskoy had initially scrambled out of the hall.

First of all, the vampire Maderas had decided to put in an appearance. _And not a moment too soon_, thought Laharl as he looked towards the door in order to see the all too-familiar form of the Nosferatu just hovering outside of the doorway. "**MADERAS! **Get your _lazy _carcass in here **NOW!**" Maderas was a little surprised that Laharl was in Veyer Castle, and he instantly voiced his thoughts. "What are you doing here, Overlord? I thought you swore to stay away from this place!" The Overlord looked straight at Maderas, and it was then that the Nosferatu saw murder in those red eyes of Laharl's. "Never mind why _I'm_ here. I need you to go look for my old man." Maderas was a little puzzled by this. "Your old man? I thought he died nine years ago," came the confused response. Laharl's eyes grew even more murderous. "YOU FOOL! Veyer _is_ my old man!" the vampire roared. Maderas blanched, and then bowed his head to the much stronger Overlord. "As you wish, Master Laharl." He then promptly disappeared.

Aramis was the first to return, bearing not only medicine, but also food for the group. Etna was a little surprised at the variety of food that her little brother was able to get his hands on. She looked at him, tilted her head sideways, and then sighed. "OK, how much did all of this cost you?" she asked, resignation in her voice. Aramis smiled lightly. "It actually only cost about 5,000 Hell." Etna's eyes widened when she heard how much it cost. "WHAT! You have **got** to be kidding me!" The genuine smile on her little brother's face told her otherwise. She reached over and wrapped him up in a hug. "You **ARE** a lifesaver, you know that, bro?" Aramis grinned. "Anything to help out my big sister."

The young man then proceeded to walk over to Flonne, and offer her the variety of medicine that he had managed to purchase. The fallen angel's eyes widened at the selection, and she then turned to smile at Aramis. "Thank you very much, Aramis. This will definitely help to keep out any infections. If I only had more bandages..." she lamented, but then Aramis' coughing caught her attention. She turned to look at the young man once again, and then she gave Etna's younger brother her most brilliant smile. Aramis shrugged sheepishly as he handed over his entire pack of bandages, and he was rewarded with a light kiss on the cheek that made him blush deeply. After this, he went out to find water, and to alert the Overlord of his progress.

* * *

Gordon and company were the next ones to return, and as Flonne looked up from tying off another roll of bandages around Saito's midsection, she immediately noticed that Gordon's face was very red. As she looked closer, she couldn't stop herself from giggling. The Slayer of the Netherworld had two fairly fresh hand-prints on his face, and they were looking more and more painful as each second passed. Kurtis came in shortly after Gordon. The Prinny was laughing hysterically as he led in two unexpected visitors. Flonne immediately stood up and hastily curtsied. "Miss Priere! Miss Marjoly! What beings you to these parts?" she asked, her fluttering red wings a sure sign that she was nervous. Priere sighed shortly before she slapped Kurtis upside the head. "OUCH! What did you do that for?" the Prinny asked. He then promptly shut up when he saw the deadly look he was getting from the Alternate Overlord. He immediately fell back towards the rear of the room, where he was joined by Maderas, Gordon, and Thursday. The she-demon stared at the Prinny a second longer and then turned back to Flonne. "I felt him fading, and decided to come and see what I could do to help." The demon looked over at Marjoly, her eyes asking the same question. The witch shrugged, and then smiled. "What? Do you think I could just let a cute guy like him leave this place without making an effort to save him? You must be out of your mind," she said, grinning wickedly. She then proceeded to walk over to the young mage's body, and then knelt down next to him. _Hey. Are you going to be okay? I don't know. All I know is that if Krichevskoy doesn't get back here soon, we are **all** in big trouble. Wait a second… Did you just say Krichevskoy? As in **THE** King Krichevskoy? The one who sealed away Baal? The very same. He looks different now, but he is still the same vampire._ Priere looked a little surprised. _You mean to tell me that the man who sealed away Baal is actually **alive**? Yes, Priere. He should be back in about three minutes. In the mean time, I **am** losing blood here._ "Sorry!" Priere yelped as she bent over to start bandaging the wounds on the mage's chest. She then looked up as she heard one particular voice. _It's been five years since I heard that voice. Is it really him?_ She thought as the source of the voice drew closer. 

"Is he in here?" came a slightly unfamiliar voice from outside of the door. "I think so, sir. Let me check..." A fairly young angel stuck his head into the room, and then pulled back, blushing furiously. "I can't really tell. There are too many women in there for my liking." "Fine, fine. I'll go in and see for myself." _Why do I have to do **everything** on my own? Maybe it's because you were always so independent in life, my friend._ There was a pause. Then: _**Saito? **Is that really you in there with all of those women? What do you think, Setsuna? You know how much luck I had with women. Come in, come in. I'm a little cut up after the fight I had a day ago. Who did you fight? Baal. **WHAT!**_ It was then that the man finally poked his head in through the door. Jet black hair settled at his back, and his blue eyes were creased. "What in the name of heaven and hell were you **_thinking?_**" He then blanched slightly. _Looks like that angel was right to get out of here. There **are **too many women here for my liking._ He looked around the room, and then noticed the prone figure on the floor. **"SAITO!" **he yelled, a little alarmed that the mage appeared to be dead. He then heard a small mental chuckle. _Heh. Let's just say he caught me by surprise._ The mage opened his right eye, and cracked a smile. "What took you so long...Setsuna?" came his question, as he labored to try and sit up. Flonne rushed over to try and restrain him. "Sir! You shouldn't be trying to get up!" Saito instantly winced as his back came off the ground. "I...see what you...mean," he said in a labored voice. His breathing was a bit irregular, and with all of the women keeping a close eye on him, the weredragon was feeling a **little** nervous. The holy/unholy priest merely smiled at the young man. "I was delayed a bit by an old friend." "Which 'old friend' did you run into this time? Or did you just get lost again, Sets?" came a voice that the priest found still familiar, even though it had been five years. "To tell you the truth, Laharl, I got lost on my way here." The conversation finished just as the former Overlord and his wife arrived, and were presented with such a bizarre scene.

* * *

Nicholai looked over at the priest kneeling at Saito's side. He instantly tightened his grip on Longius, and he only relaxed it when he heard from the mage again. _Relax, Nicholai. He's not going to try and kill me, okay?_ The weredragon gestured towards the elder vampire, and made the introductions. "Setsuna, allow me to reintroduce you to Nicholai Krichevskoy. Nicholai, do you remember your fight with him?" The older vampire chuckled lightly. "Of course I remember that fight. It was the closest brush with death that I had during my long life. However, it didn't kill me." He then looked down at the young weredragon. "How in the hell did you know about that fight?" _Heh. I was watching you ever since I was forced to return to Draconica. I saw you rise to the height of your power, and deeply grieved when you died sealing away Baal. I always wanted to be like you, but we were separated by too much._ The mage let out another mental sigh, then began to slip into true unconsciousness. _Take me to Celestia. I need a Divine Healer if I am going to survive these injuries._ After this last mental command, Saito Nathaniel Onago slipped into a coma. 

Setsuna looked at Krichevskoy. _Well, his appearance changed, but nothing else has. I can still feel that immense power of his_, the priest thought as he prepared a transport spell to take them all to Celestia. Flonne looked over at the priest, and lightly shook her head. "Mr. Setsuna? We don't need to use a transport spell. There **is **an easier way." The dark priest looked down at the fallen angel, confusion clear on his face. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he let the gathered energy disperse. Flonne removed the small lanyard she was wearing and held up the key. "This will take us directly to the Sacred Altar. Master Lamington should be able to help us from there." The dark priest shook his head in amazement. "Where did you get that key?" he asked, his sense of curiosity roused. Well, it's a long story..." The young fallen angel looked over at Laharl, and the Overlord nodded for her to proceed. She told Setsuna everything, and then headed towards the door. "Now where was that gate?" "Allow me..." came a voice from the ground. Rena was holding up a stretcher with the help of Priere, Marjoly, and a fairly worried Etna. The mage had opened his eyes again, and he just barely cracked a smile. "It's the least I can do for all of you," he said, gazing around the room at everyone. **_"BY ALL THAT IS TRULY LIGHT AND DARK; BY ALL THAT IS BOTH HOLY AND UNHOLY; BY THE LIGHT AND THE SHADOWS, AND BY THE POWERS INVESTED IN ME:_ LET THE WAY BE OPENED!"** The incarnation brought a chill to everyone in the room, a bone-chilling wind was felt by all, and then the gate appeared, as if it had always existed. Everyone looked at the young mage in shock and awe. "You're...very...welcome," Saito said as he began to fade again. "Flonne...use...the key," was the last thing they heard from the young mage on their journey to the Sacred Altar in search of a Divine Healer.

* * *

**_Sacred Altar: Celestia_**

"Master Lamington! MASTER LAMINGTON!" Flonne cried out as she burst into the Sacred Altar at a breakneck pace. The Seraph stuck his head out of the door of his room, and smiled at the young fallen angel. "I'll be out in a minute, Flonne." "I'm not sure whether he **has **a minute to spare, Lamington," came a voice that the Seraph had not heard in five long years. He paused his game (he was playing _Disgaea_ again), and came out into the main part of the Altar. He nodded to the vampire before him, and smiled. "What brings you here, Krichevskoy?" the Seraph asked. He was answered by a voice that came from behind the former Overlord, and it was a voice that he recognized all too well. "We have a bit of a situation here, Lamington," Setsuna remarked bitterly, looking over at the unconscious young man lying on a stretcher. "He needs a Divine Healer, and _fast_." The Seraph came over to look at the young man, and then recoiled in shock as he recognized the pendant hanging around his neck. "My stars! Is that truly who I think it is!" _Saito? Is that you under all of that?_ The response was slow in coming. _Michael… It's good to hear your voice again. I thought I would be gone for good this time. You heard Setsuna. I need a Divine Healer, **NOW!**_ came the mental roar of the mage. The Seraph's face blanched and he then hastened to obey. _TOBIAS! RAPAHEL! I need you two to bring me a Divine Healer, **NOW! But, we just went on break! Can't you get someone else to go?**_ The answer the two younger angels received chilled them both to the core. _This is a matter of **life or death**. Now **MOVE! YES SIR!**_ With that, the two younger angels hurried to comply with the Seraph's order.

Michael Lamington sighed aloud before turning back to the group. "Our best Divine Healer is on the way. She just took a little convincing to treat a non-angel." _WHAT! Michael, there's something you're not **telling me…**_The Seraph sighed aloud, and then looked down at the weredragon. _I thought I would let **you** explain your 'condition' to everyone when you finally come out of that coma of yours,_ the Seraph directed at Saito, frowning slightly as he saw the bandages grow redder and redder. _Fine. Just make sure that I survive this, and I'll explain **everything**.

* * *

_The Divine Healer rushed towards the Sacred Altar, straightening her robe as she went. _I sure hope that this is important enough to require my skills, since it is a **non-angel** that I'll be tending._ She stopped before the door of the Sacred Altar and knocked three times. The door instantly opened, and she lifted her emerald green eyes to meet the silver eyes of the leader of Celestia. "You required my services, Master Lamington?" she asked sweetly, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice. The Seraph frowned slightly, letting her know that he had heard what she was trying to hide from him. "He's right this way, Marina," the Seraph said, leading her into the room and the promptly closing **AND** sealing the door. He looked over in Laharl's direction, and then spoke. "No one can get in or out. Anything that happens in this room from this point forward will **stay** in this room unless at least half of us give approval otherwise." The Overlord smiled lightly. "I have to say that I like your way of thinking, Seraph. Let's get to work!" he called to the rest of the group. "We have a few strategies left to plan!" Most of the group headed back into the Seraph's personal quarters, leaving the Divine Healer, the weredragon, the Fallen Angel, and two other women outside.

Marina was surprised at the ensemble that had been gathered in the Sacred Altar. She started to take mental notes as soon as she passed through the door. _Let's see… I count at least three vampires, two witches, one fallen angel, and two humans. I also see a Prinny, a robot, and five other demons, including the one I'm supposed to treat._ She walked over to the stretcher-bound young man, and could not help but gape at the wounds as she slowly untied the bandages. _By the Seraph! What happened to him?_ She thought to herself as she searched her satchel for her prayer book and her writing tablet. _Baal is what happened to me_, came a voice out of the blue. Marina had found her prayer book, but immediately dropped it in surprise. _What did you say? Baal is what happened to me. Baal? What in the hell are you talking about? Have you ever heard the legends about the Lord of Terror? Of course I have! Everyone has heard the legends. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they are not just legends. WHAT! The Lord of Terror **does** exist, and his name is Baal. How do you know **that?** I thought I just... Ah, forget it. I'll explain when I have the full use of my body again. What the heck…? You mean that you're…the one on the stretcher? Yup, that's me alright. My name is Saito. Whoops, sorry. My name is Marina. Marina. Nice name. Human origin, if I believe correctly? **Yes.** So why does it concern you? Just forget I said anything, okay? Fine with me._

As she continued to look down at the young man, Marina noticed something fairly odd about his aura. _Is it just me, or is there something wrong with your aura? _she asked, a little puzzled by the reading that she was getting. She heard him mentally sigh, and he then responded. _What do you think is wrong with my aura?_ he asked in reply, the boredom becoming clear in his mental voice. _Well, for starters, I'm sensing four different subtypes for your aura, but I can only identify three of them: human, demon, and…_ She paused for a moment in horror, and then hurriedly resumed her statement. _And angel. By the way, I am EXTREMELY sorry that I refused to treat you. It's just that I didn't know exactly what you were._ Saito sighed, and then explained himself. _Raphael and Tobias knew NOTHING about what I am. It's not your fault that you didn't know earlier. Rather, it was my own. Anyway, getting back to my aura: that last "unknown" type you detected was draconic._ The young healer's eyes widened in surprise, and the mage chuckled. _Yes, I know it's not something you normally encounter._ "But you'll just have to get used to it," he said, opening his eyes and attempting to sit upright.

Flonne rushed over to restrain the young mage, and he was only able to rise halfway. "You should rest, young man," the Fallen Angel chided the weredragon. "Some of those wounds are quite serious." "You mean serious in _your_ sense of the word, not mine," came his reply. Saito sighed before he settled back down into the stretcher. He looked at the ceiling, but then noticed that someone else was hovering over him. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake again," the green-eyed woman remarked, a small smile crossing her face as she studied him. "I take it you slept well?" Saito groaned aloud. "What do you mean by _sleep_? That was fairly painful, and my sleep is usually _peaceful_." Laharl's mother grinned, and then turned to the other women in the room. "Well, I guess I had better let everyone else know that our young friend here is alive after all," she said before turning to leave. "WHAT! Did you actually think that I was dead, Lady Rena?" the mage asked, a little annoyed. Krichevskoy's wife merely smiled and curtsied, before making her way out of the room. Saito was fuming as Marina tended to the wounds on his chest. _She actually thought that **I** had died? She must have forgotten the battle right before her wedding reception,_ he thought to himself, brooding slightly. He looked over to Marina and smiled. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked, a tiny smile creeping across his face. "Would you mind turning over? I need to have a look at your back," the young angel answered truthfully. Saito smiled, and then proceeded to roll over onto his stomach. "Do you think you could pull that darn glass shard out of my lower back? It was really starting to bother me." Marina shook her head and smiled. _This boy is impossible to keep down_, she thought as she got back to work.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, we join the conference in progress in the back room of the Sacred Altar:_**

Michael grimaced at Nicholai. "OUCH! You got me on that one," he said. The former Overlord smiled, and then looked over at his son. "Laharl, what do you think of this idea?" Laharl paused for a moment to consider his options. In the meantime, everyone else was silent. The young vampire looked up at his father. "Well, I **do** see a few holes in this plan of yours. For starters, we need to open a gate to Earth that is large enough to allow even **one **battle cruiser to pass through. Then there's the problem of the EDF." "What are you talking about? YOU basically handled them all by yourself last time." "I know, but last time I wasn't going to be fighting them on **their** turf. They are probably going to be pulling out all the stops in order to keep me from pulling the fleet right out from under their noses." The older vampire looked over at the Seraph, and then nodded. "I see your point. But what if we…" He was cut short by Rena's arrival. "Hello everyone. I have some good news." "What is it, Rena? Did he finally wake up?" Krichevskoy asked, and everyone turned to her for the answer. The witch smiled, and then nodded lightly. "Yes, dear. He woke up and is his usual charming self once again." Priere and Marjoly looked over at one another before they both clamped hands over their mouths in order to keep from bursting out laughing. Rena looked over at the two and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask," she finally said, much to the two women's relief. Laharl stood up and looked around the table. "I motion that we adjourn for the time being." "Motion seconded," came Gordon's voice as he stood up. Laharl looked over and nodded at the Slayer of the Netherworld. "The motion has been seconded. All in favor, say 'Aye'." **"AYE!"** Laharl was a little surprised. _Well, that's the first time anything ever passed unanimously._ "The motion is upheld, and this meeting is adjourned. Now let's go see what our friend out there has been through while we were sitting here debating." Everyone else in the room stood up, and then filed out after the Overlord.

* * *

**_Back in the main chambers…_**

Saito was finally allowed to sit up. He looked over at Etna, and then he looked at Flonne and Marina. "Thank you all for helping me to survive this ordeal. I'm not sure whether I would have made it through on my own." Etna blushed a little, and then smiled. "Is there anything else we can do?" she asked, trying to keep her feelings from becoming evident on her face. Before the weredragon could answer, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. "I see you decided to rejoin the rest of us in the land of the living. Did you get a good rest?" asked the former Overlord as he strode into the room after everyone else. The mage shook his head and smiled. "Are you out of your mind, Nicholai? How much rest do you think **you** would get if you had a shard of glass stuck in the small of your back?" he asked rather pointedly. Krichevskoy looked over at his wife and then smiled. "Very good point, Saito." Laharl looked at his old man in amazement. "You actually know this guy?" the Overlord asked, a little skeptical at first. His father's answer was cut short when the mage lifted his right hand. He turned to look at Laharl, and then he started to speak. "Yes, Overlord. Your father knows me quite well. As a matter of fact, he was at one point considering whether or not to adopt me." Laharl's jaw dropped in amazement as he looked to Krichevskoy for confirmation. The older vampire smiled and shrugged his shoulders, a casual gesture. Laharl turned on his father, and had opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over at Flonne, and the angel stared back into his eyes. The hurt was very apparent, and the Overlord realized that it was for the best if he kept his mouth shut.

Saito sighed inwardly. He knew that he was going to have to explain his relationship not only with the former Overlord, but with the Seraph as well. He slowly rose and stood up. Everyone suddenly fell silent as they looked over at him. His expression was a little **too** somber for their liking. "Everyone, calm down. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do, and not just to you, Laharl. All of you might as well find a place to sit down, because this might take a long time until all of you know exactly what I have been through in order to come to this point." He looked over at Seraph Lamington, who smiled and nodded. "Pull up a chair, everyone. This is going to take a while." Everyone grabbed a chair and formed a circle. The Seraph briefly disappeared into his chambers before reemerging with a tall, stiff-backed wooden chair. This he placed on the first step of the altar, and he gestured for Saito to take the seat. The mage smiled and nodded at the Seraph of all angels. _Well, it looks like I'll finally be able to get it out of my system._ All eyes were on the mage as he took his seat. He settled down into the chair, looked around until all was quiet, and then he began to speak.

"My full title is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. I was born as a hybrid to two distinctly unique parents. My father was part vampire, and part Kaiser Dragon. My mother, on the other hand, was part human and part angel. I was lucky enough, or, as some people say, _unlucky_ enough, to receive all four parts of both parents. Thus, I am a four-part hybrid combination of angel, dragon, demon, and human. This allows me to do certain things that are beyond the comprehension of most of my race. For instance, it allows me to open Dimensional Gates anywhere, just as Baal is capable of doing." There was dead silence at the mention of the name of the Lord of Terror. Saito looked around the circle, and then continued. "Another thing that some of you might have noticed is the fact that the crest on the back of my right hand is fading. That is because I have managed to do something that no draconic has been capable of for the past five generations. I have managed to rise beyond my normal Kaiser status to that of an Ultima." All eyes in the room widened, and jaws dropped in shock as the mage displayed the crest on the back of his right hand. The four interwoven triangles were **indeed** fading from view. Priere leaned over to Marjoly and whispered, "So **that's** the reason why the mark was fading! He was changing into something else!" The rest of her conversation was cut off when she heard a light cough, and she turned back to the mage, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry, my young friend. It's just that…" Saito raised a hand, cutting her off. "I know, alternate Overlord. May I please get back to my story now?" The flame-haired demon nodded and fell silent for the rest of the narrative. Saito sighed and his view once more circled the audience. "There will be more than enough time for questions and comments after I am finished. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I was explaining why the crest was vanishing. Now, please allow me to explain exactly what it signifies. It basically means that I am more powerful than **any** other draconic in my generation. It also means that I have a chance to become the leader of the draconics if I survive this ordeal. However, I must first tell you how I came to the acquaintance of King Krichevskoy and Seraph Lamington…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry if I took my time writing this. I just needed to set up the scene for the next couple of chapters, because they are all going to be flashbacks. Now it is time that I give my character's background. It will take time, and there was one thing that was mentioned last chapter that I will be elaborating on. Let's see if any of you can figure it out before I post that chapter. Anyway, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 


	6. Chapter 5: Of Overlords and Invitations

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

* * *

_A master of zombies,_  
_and vassals unseen,_  
_and a holy/unholy to round out the team._  
_And now last, but certainly not least of them all:_  
_The young Kaiser dragon who was forced to fall._  
_**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XVII-XXI**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Of Overlords and Invitations  
**_When we last left our group:_

Saito had begun to explain why he was so different from everyone else. First off, he was a four-part hybrid of angel, demon, human, and dragon. Second, they learned that he was an Ultima Kaiser. This rare breed of draconics were extremely difficult to track down, and they were even rarer in the present time. They learned that he was the first Ultima to be born in the past **five** generations. Now Saito is going to relate his story. From this point forward, you will be reading a flashback from various other viewpoints. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

**Flashback starts**

**_Hall of Prophecies: Draconica Mainland_**

"_And so, the demons have been battling each other for the past several weeks. It is only recently that a select few demons have begun to rise over the others in this tournament. The Oricaltos _(Leader of all draconics) _has recently issued a decree that no dragon is to leave through the Dimensional gate until this battle to determine the next Overlord has been resolved._" Alexander Critios, the head recorder in the Hall of Prophecies, put down his pen and shook out his left hand. _Stupid cramps,_ he thought to himself as he rose from his chair and stretched. At 5'10", he was one of the taller weredragons, and he was also the wisest. So far, he was the only recorder who could use the scrying glass in the main section of the Hall to view what was going on in the other worlds. As he strode out of his study and headed towards one of the classrooms on the south side of the grounds, he ran his slender hands through his silver hair. Brilliant green eyes shone with the knowledge that he contained. He marched into the classroom to find a fairly loud group of students bothering one of his more avid pupils. The other children in the room noted the older mans approach and scrambled out of his way, falling silent as they did so. Soon, Alexander could hear exactly what was being said to the young man encircled by others larger than him. "Hey freak! Why don't you just cut off your wings and go home!" "You don't belong here, kid," snarled another voice. "Get out of here while you still have your hide." However, Alexander smiled when he heard his pupil's sharp retorts.

Saito had come in earlier that day, hoping to avoid his tormentors, commonly called "the Shadow group" by the rest of the students. However, he had arrived a little too late that day, and he found himself surrounded. "Hey freak! Why don't you just cut off your wings and go home!" called Kai, one of the bigger and stronger members of the group. He was cut off when their leader raised his right hand. Shadow was tall and menacing. At nearly 5'8", he towered over his comrades. "You don't belong here, kid," he snarled, showing cruel fangs. With jet-black hair, slightly pale skin, and red eyes, he was one of the more menacing students at the school. "Get out of here while you still have your hide." "Who is going to take my hide if I don't leave, Shadows?" Saito replied, his blue eyes suddenly growing ice cold. "Are you? Or will it be one of your 'friends' there?" he snapped, jerking his head back towards the remainder of the circle. "I'd really like to see you or one of them try." Saito was only 15 by human standards, but he was much stronger than he looked. At the height of 5'7", he was only one inch shorter than Shadow. He looked up, icy blue eyes meeting blood-red eyes in a staring match that Shadow knew he could not win. The taller draconic looked away, snarling. "One of these days, you **will** pay for this. You hear me?" he called as he turned to walk away. However, his path was blocked a silver-haired man, and the rest of the gang instantly knew that they were in **deep** trouble. "Master Alexander! I didn't see you come in," Shadow exclaimed, quickly bowing his head in respect. I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"Wondering whether I would actually allow you to try your luck against my top pupil? I don't think so, Shadow," came the older man's response. "Besides, he is more than capable of beating the living daylights out of you. I should know, because I was one of his combat instructors." At this comment, the rest of the students gasped in wonder. They all believed that Master Alexander had only held the position of Recorder of the Histories, and no other jobs. Alexander smiled humorlessly, showing brilliant white fangs at his most troublesome student. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" "But sir," Shadow protested, "he **is** nearly my size." The older man stopped to think about this, and then nodded. "You have an excellent point. So, Saito," the teacher asked, looking beyond Shadow in order to see his top student, "do you think you can take on Shadow?" "Take him on? Don't make me laugh, Master Alexander," came the younger man's reply, which caused Shadow to breathe a sigh of relief. The young man's next words, however, chilled Shadow to the core. "I don't exactly feel the need to crush someone like him right now. Maybe later, though," he added. looking pointedly at his rival, "we can settle this elsewhere. WITHOUT the rest of your goons watching for an opening at my back." The newest Kaiser dragon grinned before he shouldered past the slightly taller man. He bowed to the teacher easily. "Good afternoon, Master Alexander. How are events progressing in the Netherworld?" This started the lesson, as all of the children wanted to learn about what was going on in the other worlds.

Alexander strode to the front of the room, and waited for his students to take their seats. He then picked up a piece of chalk, and began to draw several diagrams on the board. When this was done, he turned and looked at his pupils. "The events in the Netherworld have been progressing at their usual pace." This elicited several groans from the students, and the older man smiled. "BUT, there are now a few prime contenders for the title of Overlord. First of all, there are a few wayward contenders. One of these is a demon going by the name of Hoggmeiser." As he spoke the name, he pointed to one of the drawings on the board. It showed a very ugly pig-like demon. "Next, there is a fairly interesting demon going by the name of Soriens." At this, he pointed to the second picture on the board. Unlike the first one, this was an actual photograph, not merely a drawing. This one showed a man wearing a pair of black leggings and a red tunic. A black headband decorated with a red eye held back the man's dark hair. His brown eyes were shining as he stood at ease, a spear clutched in his right hand. "The last two major contenders are both vampires. One is a Nosferatu going by the name of Maderas." At this, he pointed to the second photograph, which showed a typical vampire. "Last, but not least, there is the second vampire. This one goes by the name of Nicholai Krichevskoy." After saying this, he pointed to the last photograph on the board. This one showed a vampire, but it was _far_ different from the picture of Maderas. For starters, the demon in this picture had **violet **hair, and also had a thin moustache. His hair was of a normal length, but there were two strips of hair that extended back over his head.

The children stared in awe. No one had **ever** been able to take a photograph of a demon before. Alexander smiled as he looked out at all of the raised hands in the classroom. Looking at the clock hanging at the back of the room, he inwardly sighed. "I know that you have many questions to ask me, class. But I am afraid we are all out of time for the day." This was greeted by a chorus of groans from the seated students. "However, I will let you know if anything new develops over the weekend," he said with a smile. As the students were packing up their belongings, the teacher called to two of his students. "Shadow! Saito! I need both of you to stick around. There is something that I must show you both." Shadow and Saito looked at each other, and Saito raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we're stuck for a while longer," he said. Shadow sneered, and then approached Alexander's desk after everyone else had left. "What do you want now, old man?" he demanded, a dangerous glitter in his eyes. "I merely wanted you both to follow me. There is something that **both** of you need to see before you leave." With that, Alexander stood up and walked out of the room, followed closely by the two rivals. Alexander smiled to himself. _**This** is going to be an interesting fight once they realize what is going on here_, he thought as he led both of the Kaisers into the main portion of the Hall. He placed his hand over the reader in front of the door, and let it scan his palm-print. He smiled when the door opened for him almost immediately. "Right this way, you two," he said, leading both of them into the darkness.

Saito was amazed at this. _I'm actually going to see the scrying glass! I can't wait until Mother hears about this! _he thought to himself as they continued to walk down the darkened corridor. They soon stopped before a fairly large piece of glass. Alexander smiled. "_This_ is what I wanted both of you to see." Shadow looked over at the old man, and narrowed his eyes. "What's so special about this piece of glass? I don't see anything different about it." "That is because you are not paying attention, my boy. Take a closer look," the elder weredragon said, a tiny smile creeping across his features. Saito needed no prompting at all, and was intensely studying the surface. He relaxed, and then it was as if a set of curtains had been opened. Saito looked on in surprise as he watched the glass, his face reflecting his own amazement.

* * *

**_Arena of Shadows: True Netherworld_**

"_Chaos Swarm!_" Maderas split into several bats, and then launched himself at Krichevskoy. The older vampire dodged, and then unleashed the energy he had been building in his right hand. "_Fist of Shadows!_" The darkness wrapped around his fist connected with the central bat, knocking Maderas out of his attack. The Nosferatu was stunned. _No one has ever been able to counter my Chaos Swarm! How can this be...?_ He swept his right claw upwards at the other vampire, only to have it blocked by the spear that Krichevskoy held. Maderas launched himself away from the man, and prepared to unleash one of his favorite specialties: the Chaos Fire. However, he failed to notice that Krichevskoy was **also** gathering energy for an attack. Just as he launched into the air, Maderas saw the energy burning around Nicholai's fists. It was too late for him to stop, so Maderas began his attack. "_Chaos..._"

He never finished intoning his attack, as Krichevskoy flung his arms upwards, releasing the energy stored in his fists. The energy formed into numerous glowing orbs, all of which hovered around the vampire. Krichevskoy had yet to think of a name for this attack, but he knew what words and gesture caused the final blast. "_Bite the dust!_" Krichevskoy roared as he brought his arms back down at a tremendous speed. The energy orbs hovered for a moment longer, and then converged on Maderas. The Nosferatu didn't know what had hit him, and he was immediately knocked out from the force of the attack. The old Overlord saw this easily from his throne. "Maderas is unable to continue! Krichevskoy moves onto the finals tomorrow!" he called, causing a massive cheer from the crowds of demons surrounding the arena floor. Krichevskoy looked up, and then bowed deeply to the Overlord before turning to acknowledge the crowd. He then strode out of the arena, heading back towards the Dark Caverns, where he was staying during the remainder of the tournament. Watching Maderas go by on a stretcher, he winced sympathetically. _I'm sorry, Maderas. You left yourself **way** too open for that attack._ He chuckled and moved on, his red eyes scanning the faces in the street as he continued to walk along. However, one particular face caught his attention.

The first thing that Krichevskoy noticed was the green eyes watching him. He turned and was given a clear look at the young woman's face. She appeared to be approximately 23 years-old, and had dirty-blonde hair. She was dressed like a mage, except that her dress was pure white. It was obvious that she was not from the Netherworld, and Krichevskoy could tell this by the way she looked around frantically. _She must be searching for someone in particular,_ the vampire thought as he walked over to the young woman. "Is there anything I can do to help you, young lady?" The woman whirled around, her bow coming up instantly as she eyed the demon before her. She then realized exactly what she had done, and quickly lowered her weapon. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice softly betraying how nervous she was. "It's just that I'm not from around here, and I need time to adjust. You see, I'm from the human world, and I came here to study at the Overlord's Castle. Could you show me which direction I need to take?" Krichevskoy smiled at the young witch. "I'll take you there, if you really want to see it right now," he said, his voice hiding exactly how nervous he was. _This girl is beautiful_, he thought to himself as he waited for her response.

Rena was overjoyed. _I finally meet someone, and he can show me the way to the Overlord's Castle! Not to mention that I think he's kinda cute_, she thought to herself as she put her bow away. She drew forth her staff and planted it into the ground. "I would like that very much. Thank you for escorting me." The demon slapped his forehead, as if he had forgotten something extremely important. "How foolish of me! Where are my manners? My name is Nicholai Krichevskoy," he said, a twinkle shining in his red eyes. The witch smiled, and then nodded. "My name is Rena Solvaris. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, trying to hide the trembling in her voice. The vampire smiled, and then held out his right hand. "Shall we be going then?" Rena giggled, and then put her hand in Krichevskoy's. "Let's get moving. I still want to be able to see the path."

* * *

**_Back in the Hall of Prophecies:_**

Shadow managed to maintain his focus long enough to see Soriens land an Impaler on Hoggmeiser, knocking the pig-demon out. He then turned to look at his teacher. "Is that why you dragged us all the way out here? Just to see how demons fight? This was just a waste of time," he spat bitterly, before turning to leave the room. He was stopped by Saito's voice. "I don't really think that was the reason why we were brought here. Is that correct, Master?" he asked, turning to look at his former hand-to-hand instructor. Alexander smiled, and then hit the switch under his thumb. The lights suddenly came on, nearly blinding both of the younger Kaisers. When their eyes had finished adjusting, both gasped in shock and surprise. The entire corridor was lined with mirrors, and they were all polished very smoothly. "**This** is the reason why I brought you both here," came the older draconic's voice. Both turned to look back at him with quizzical looks on their faces. He smiled, and then went on to explain. "Both of you have been trained to use your own magical abilities as weapons. This is the perfect place to test them against one another." Shadow's jaw dropped wide open, and Saito suddenly grinned. "So, let me get this straight: you brought us here in order to let us **fight** each other?" Shadow asked, a little skeptical. The older man nodded, and then headed for the door. Just before he exited, he turned around. "I will be watching both of you very carefully. If either of you draws a weapon, then you will be immediately thrown from the Hall. Is that clear?" Both draconics nodded. "The last one still conscious wins! Good luck to both of you," he called as he closed and locked the door.

Shadow pushed back his long sleeves. "I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground, kid. Are you ready?" he asked, before suddenly rushing forward in an attempt to catch his chief rival off-guard. For all of his troubles, he was tossed halfway across the room, landing heavily on his back. Saito smiled lightly, before rushing after his sliding opponent. Shadow hit the wall and flipped up onto his feet. He then extended his right hand, the lightning crackling dangerously. He reared his arm back and threw the ball of lightning, only to stop and stare in shock as Saito reached out and caught it with a natural ease. "How in the hell did you do that?" he asked, astonished that Saito had reacted so fast.

Saito grinned. _I guess he was never paying attention to me when he was busy beating up on the other kids in class. He never knew that I was studying **his** techniques. That way, I would know how to beat them..._ He thought for a moment, then held out the ball of lightning that Shadow had launched at him. "Let's just say that I've been studying your techniques for **quite** a while." The younger weredragon grinned, and then clenched his fist, absorbing the lightning. He then proceeded to charge one of his own specialty attacks. His right hand suddenly started to grow silver as he crossed it before his chest. Shadow saw this, and immediately started to curse himself. _CRAP! He's going to use his own special! Considering the fact that I can't exactly block right now... I am completely screwed!_ It was at that point that Shadow heard Saito chanting something. The chant slowly grew in volume until the weredragon was nearly yelling. The last phrase of the chant was all that Shadow would hear when he awoke. "_Alcarve, ansure, alnidrae, ansum. Oldave, Antelis, ANKARE TSUNUM!_" the young hybrid roared as he whipped his right hand away from his chest and pointed his palm at his rival. The silver fireballs launched out of his palm, and then spread out, growing in strength until he gave the word of release. Saito smiled then, his _vampiric_ fangs suddenly becoming apparent. "In the words of Nicholai Krichevskoy," he invoked as he raised his hands above his head. "_BITE THE DUST!_" he roared as he swept his arms down, releasing the fireballs in much the same way as the vampire had released his own energy attack. The fireballs all converged on Shadow, knocking him out cold.

Alexander was upstairs, visiting with the Oricaltos. Together, they watched the battle in the Hall below. The head draconic looked at his Recorder of Histories. "Onago is unnaturally strong. Where does all of that strength come from?" he asked Alexander. "Well, the main reason why he is so strong is because he is a hybrid." "WHAT! That boy is a hybrid! But where does all of that strength come from? His prowess with magic is second to none, and his skill is unmatched in all disciplines. It is well-nigh impossible to defeat him in single combat," the Oricaltos raged, and then turned on his old comrade. "Why was this power not granted to ME?" Alexander looked at his old friend. "Well, he is the only son of the most powerful half-angelic sorceress in either Celestia or on Earth. His father is half vampiric, and is also the last of the Kaiser line. THAT is where his power comes from," the old draconic stated proudly. "He will make the perfect Oricaltos, no offense to you, old friend," he added quickly. The leader snorted in disdain. "He is destined to be the Keeper of the Keys," the Oricaltos finally stated. "WHAT! You must be KIDDING me!" Alexander looked at his leader with shock and disbelief. "Do not question me, Alexander. He is _diralec_, the last of the true Blood Shadows that were hunted to near extinction. He is nearly immortal, and if he ascends to Ultima status then he will truly _be_ immortal. However, he must first face an evil much stronger than himself. That is why he will guard the keys until he has faced this great evil. That is all," the Oricaltos said before rising from his seat and turning towards the door. Alexander could only stare in disbelief at his comrade. The draconic leader paused for a moment before he left the room. "One more thing, Alexander." The Recorder of all draconic history raised his head, and look at his Lord. "Make sure that young master Saito gets to meet Krichevskoy." At this, Alexander smiled before he bowed to the Oricaltos. "It shall be done, my lord."

Saito met with his teacher just outside of the main hall. "You have done well, my apprentice. But I believe that I have kept you here far too long." At that point in time, Saito looked at his watch, and then panicked. "SHOOT! I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago! Dad is going to be pissed, and that's an understatement! I gotta go, old man." Alexander looked at his prize pupil and smiled. "Get moving, young man. Your mother might be a little worried about you. Good luck handling your old man!" With that, Saito raced homeward. His feet flew over the path, and he reminisced over what had happened that day.

* * *

**_Onago House: Draconia_**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" called Saito as he passed through the front door. He heard his mother's voice as he passed through the main hall, and he stopped easily. "Your father is in the dining room. I don't think he's very happy with you," she called lightly to her only child. Saito snorted aloud before heading into the kitchen. _Since when was Dad **ever** happy with anything I did? Ah well, such is life_, he thought to himself as he gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled, her bright blue eyes glittering brilliantly. "Hurry up, boy! You've got some MAJOR explaining to do!" called a voice from the dining room. Saito rolled his eyes and prepared for another verbal battle with his father. "Wish me luck, Mom," he called as he walked through the doorway. Kaido Onago was sitting at the table, a sour expression on his face. His flaming red hair matched his eyes—and his temper. He looked at his only child and snapped viciously. "Where in the HELL have you been? I told you that you were supposed to return fifteen minutes ago!"

_After several minutes of explanations, more yelling, and a fist to Kaido's jaw:_

Saito finally slumped into his seat, and then shook his head, trying to clear the blood from his vision. _Dad landed a **good** one this time_, he thought, wincing as his hand brushed the slash across his forehead. He looked over at his mother and grinned. "Master Alexander took Shadow and I into the Hall yesterday afternoon in order to see the scrying glass. It was _incredible!_ We actually watched both semifinal matches to see who would be the next Overlord." At this, the Lady Serena's eyes widened. "Who won this round? Did Krichevskoy manage to survive?" she asked, a brilliant glimmer in her eyes. "Krichevskoy beat the living daylights out of Maderas," her son replied, grinning. "Oh, and Soriens won his match against Hoggmeiser." _Then this is going to be one heck of a final match_, thought the older draconic. She looked at her son with a smile. "Shouldn't you be going to bed, young man? It's getting awfully late." "Yes mother. I'll see you in the morning!" Saito called as he headed into his room. _What an exciting day!_ He thought as he fell into bed.

* * *

_The next day: Late afternoon_  
**_Hall of Prophecies: Draconia_**

"_It appears that Krichevskoy has won the tournament. However, the Overlord is still unwilling to give up his title. I will record any further developments._" Alexander put his pen down, and then headed back towards the main portion of the Hall. However, his way was soon barred by a fairly angry looking gang of students. "What in the name of hell did you do to Shadow?" Kai demanded. Alexander merely smiled. "He wanted a fight with Saito. I merely offered them a battlefield. It was his own fault for underestimating Saito's power." At the mention of the hated weredragon, Kai's eyes widened, and then narrowed even more terribly. He turned to look back at the rest of the group. "Come on, you guys. Let's go beat the hell out of this kid!" he said, grinning wickedly. The rest of the gang turned and followed Kai away, only to be stopped at the door when Saito came rushing in. "Master Alexander! Did I miss the final match?" he called eagerly. The old Recorder nodded his head. "I'm afraid so, my young friend." At this, Saito hung his head. He then turned back towards the door. "However," the older weredragon stated with a grin, "it appears that the Overlord is unwilling to give up his power just yet. I was just on my way to see if **that** battle had started. Do you want to join me?" he asked, knowing what the young man's answer would be. "Of course I want to join you! Besides, Mom wants to know the results of the finals, too." "Well then, what are we waiting around for? Let's get going!" The two then proceeded into the main hallway, followed by the silent group of Shadow's lackeys. They all approached the glass, in order to see that there was an explanation already in progress.

* * *

**_Arena of Shadows: True Netherworld_**

_Then why in the hell did he stage this tournament if he wasn't going to give up the title?_ Nicholai Krichevskoy was extremely quick to vocalize his thoughts to the Overlord. Kormus grinned, shortly before drawing the sword slung across his back. "The reason is simple, Nicholai. I'm just not ready to give up the title yet. If you want it so badly, then why don't you come and _take it_!" the elder vampire roared as he launched himself upward from his balcony. "_Wind Cutter!_" The blow landed, but not where Kormus had anticipated. _Damn! He moved **forward** rather than backwards. What in the name of the Netherworld is his problem?_ The Overlord soon received a reply, but it was not from anyone that he had ever heard before. _Maybe it's because you lied to his face about him becoming Overlord after he won. Maybe THAT is the reason why he is so pissed off at you! Who in the Hell do you think you are!_ came the mental roar of the Overlord. He heard a mental chuckle, and then a reply that chilled him to the core. _Let's just say that I'm an outside observer who wishes that you were gone already. I admire Krichevskoy for what he has done, and I will continue to root for him until the very end._ Little did Kormus know that Krichevskoy was listening in to his mental conversation. However, _Saito_ noticed it almost immediately. He then turned his mind away from the Overlord and directed a question at the other vampire.

_How long have you been listening to the two of us?_ Krichevskoy was a little stunned by the question, but he quickly hid his disbelief. _I've been listening the entire time. So you think that I deserve the title of Overlord? Deserve it? I think you have truly EARNED it by your actions today. Why, thank you, young master. By the way, exactly WHAT are you?_ There was a brief pause. _To tell you the truth, I am a draconic._ Krichevskoy smiled suddenly. _Is it possible that you could send me some of your power over this connection of ours? I'm not sure whether I can handle taking on the Overlord alone._ Krichevskoy heard a mental chuckle, and then received his reply. _Some of my power? You can take ALL of it, Krichevskoy. I admire your style, and I definitely look up to you. Take all that you need from me. All that I ask is that you return my power after you are finished._ The vampire smiled and chuckled lightly to himself. _With absolute pleasure, my boy. By the way, I have just one question for you…_ There was another brief pause. Then… _I'm sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. My full title is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. Please, just call me Saito._ Krichevskoy grinned openly, and then responded easily. _Thank you for answering my question, before I even had the chance to ask it. WHOOPS! Sorry about that! That's alright, my young friend. Thank you for the power loan, Saito. Anytime, **Master** Krichevskoy._ With that, Saito transferred all of his power to the vampire, and then collapsed. However, when he woke up again, he would be able to perfectly recall what happened next in that fight.

Krichevskoy launched into the air with little trouble. He then started to gather some of his newfound energy into his right fist. His fist began to glow a brilliant red, just before it caught fire. He then launched himself back down at the Overlord. "_BLAZING KNUCKLE!_" he roared as he slammed his fist into the ground. However, the Overlord Kormus was far too fast, and he had already leaped upwards to avoid the attack. What Kormus **didn't** know was that this attack had two parts. He had merely dodged the first portion. He landed right behind Krichevskoy with his sword raised over his head, determined to land a finishing blow to the younger, stronger vampire. It was at that moment that the second part of the attack became all too clear. A pillar of fire shot up from the ground, heavily damaging Kormus and tossing him up into the air once again. He regained control, and then prepared to use one of his nastier techniques. He began the intonation in his mind, and then he roared out to the crowd. "ALL OF YOU! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH SO THAT I MAY CRUSH THIS FOOL!" There was dead silence for a moment, and then he heard a single voice rising. What surprised him the most was the fact that the voice was _female_. "Why should we help _you_?" Rena sneered, the disgust becoming clear in her voice. "We are all a _little_ tired of you turning around and going back on your word! Krichevskoy won the tournament, now step down and let him take his rightful place!" There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd, and the witch's eyes narrowed terribly. She then began to chant ominously, the accompanying gestures becoming clearer and clearer with each passing second. "BY ALL THAT IS BOTH LIGHT AND DARK; BY THE POWERS UNKOWN AND THE POWERS-THAT-BE: **LEND KRICHEVSKOY MY STRENGTH!**" With that, her eyes opened wide, and she cast her head back as the energy shot from her body to that of the man she had chosen to help. _I love you, Nicholai. Please don't just go and die on me…_ she thought just before she passed out.

The younger vampire began to gather power into both of his fists. _With so much more power, this should be a snap! _he thought as the energy coursed through his veins. _From THIS DAY FORWARD, the attack that I will use to finish this battle will be referred to as **Overlord's Wrath**_, he called out in a mental voice to all demons present. He then flung his arms skyward, and the energy raced away from his hands in order to form the too-familiar orbs of energy. However, after he had released them, the orbs continued to grow in size, strength, _and_ number as Krichevskoy continued to pour his borrowed energy into the attack. He looked up at the Overlord, and it was then that he smiled wickedly.

Overlord Kormus was chilled at the sight of Krichevskoy's smile. The younger vampire's fangs were now on full display, and the wicked gleam in his eyes showed that there would be absolutely **no** mercy in his final attack. In that moment, he mentally saluted the younger vampire. _You win, Krichevskoy. But I'm not going out just yet…_ "_Winged…_" Yet before he could finish intoning the attack, he heard the younger vampire roar three words at the top of his lungs. "_BITE THE DUST!_" Krichevskoy roared, flinging his arms downward in the final launch gesture. All of the energy orbs converged on Overlord Kormus, and they all impacted his body at the exact same moment. _You truly ARE the new Overlord, Nicholai. Good luck, and Godspeed._ With that final thought, the old Overlord's body disappeared, never to return again. All of Kormus' power was transferred in that moment to the man who had defeated him.

Nicholai stood up slowly. _It is finished, and I am Overlord now. At long last, I can begin the task of uniting the worlds in peace._ He searched the stands for one particular face, and he smiled when he saw Rena's green eyes glittering with renewed strength. He then looked upwards, towards the place where the other voice had come from. _Thank you, Saito Onago. You will not be forgotten._ The new Overlord than turned back towards the crowd. "You are all dismissed," he said, his voice ringing out in the silence. "This is a day that will be remembered throughout ALL of history!" At this statement, everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered. There was a new Overlord in the Netherworld.

* * *

**_Hall of Prophecies: Draconia_**

"_And so it was through the strength granted to him by others that the Overlord Nicholai Krichevskoy defeated his opponent and claimed the title for himself._" Alexander Critios, Recorder of all draconic history, put down his pen and smiled. _I wonder how Saito is faring?_ he thought as he left his study once more. It had been three hours since the scrying glass had clouded over. Three agonizing hours in which Saito had yet to stir from his place on the floor, just in front of the glass. Shadow's group of lackeys had long since departed, satisfied that they had seen Saito passed out on the floor. As Alexander's steps turned towards the main portion of the Hall, he wondered how he was going to explain _exactly_ what happened when he went into class on Monday. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the main Hall opened, and Saito walked out, his long stride making it obvious that he was in an excellent mood. "I take it you had a nice rest?" asked his mentor, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I slept fine," came the response. "I never knew that Krichevskoy was so powerful on his own." The older draconic looked at his pupil, a little puzzled by his statement. "What do you mean by _that_?" "Well, for starters, I _did_ see the end of the fight. You saw how large his final attack was, didn't you?" "Of course I saw how large that thing was!" "Well, I heard what he was thinking just before he flung his hands upward." Alexander looked at his prize pupil in disbelief. "WHAT! But that's impossible! You were out cold at that point!" Saito chuckled, and then he raised his head in order to look into his teachers green eyes. "His last thought before he launched that attack was, and I quote: '_From THIS DAY FORWARD, the attack that I will use to finish this battle will be referred to as **Overlord's Wrath**_.'"

Alexander shook his head in amazement. _So THAT is why he was out cold! He sent his energy to Krichevskoy!_ Alexander looked at Saito, pride shining in his eyes. "I am extremely proud of you, my young friend. Besides, the Oricaltos wants to see you." At the mention of the leader of all draconics, Saito's eyes widened. "You mean that he actually wishes to speak to ME! That's impossible!" "No, it is not, Saito Onago," came a voice from just beyond the young mage's line-of-sight. He dropped to one knee, and bowed his head. "Oricaltos Nathaniel! I didn't expect to see you here! Please accept my sincerest apologies," Saito said, his trembling voice betraying how nervous he really was. The amber-eyed leader merely smiled. "There is no need for that here, Saito. Even _I_ am considered a guest within these halls. Rise, my young friend. There is much that we need to discuss." Saito slowly stood up, and then looked at the leader of all draconics. He was an imposing figure, standing at six feet even. His ebony hair was cut short, and his amber eyes glittered with intelligence and authority.

The Oricaltos led the young Kaiser to a room just above the main Hall. He then proceeded to take a seat in one of the three chairs located in the room. They were all arranged around a small, circular table. He gestured for Alex and Saito to take the other two seats, and he then turned to Saito. "Alexander told me what happened today during the final battle for the title of Overlord. He gave me all of the information he could. Now I want _you_ to explain exactly what happened back there. There's no need to blurt everything out at once. Just tell me what happened, as you experienced it for yourself." Saito looked over at his mentor, who nodded that it was alright. He turned back towards the Oricaltos, and began his tale. "Well, it all started when I heard exactly what the old Overlord was saying. It made me extremely angry, and I knew I had to do something. So I…"

_Half an hour and several questions later:_

The Oricaltos nodded at his companion's comment, and then turned back towards Saito. "So, just to sum things up: You _transferred_ your own energy to Nicholai Krichevskoy over more than a million miles using a _telepathic bond_?" The young mage nodded, and then the Oricaltos smiled. He turned to Alexander, the smile still very evident on his face. "It appears that you were right after all, Alexander. He will make an excellent Oricaltos one day." Upon hearing this, Saito's eyes widened immensely. _ME! As ORICALTOS of all draconics? What is he talking about?_ He was fairly quick to voice his own thoughts. The older draconic merely smiled. "Alexander and I were discussing this shortly after your battle with Shadow. You have an incredible amount of power, for being only a teenager. I can't imagine how strong you will be when you reach your full potential." The mage bowed deeply to his leader, and then lifted his head, smiling. "If I may take my leave, my liege, then my mother wished to learn exactly how the finals turned out." Nathaniel smiled, and then made a shooing gesture at the young man. "Get home, Saito. Don't leave out a single detail when you tell her how it ended." The young mage stood up, snapped a crisp military salute to the older man, and then sprinted out of the room, his footsteps fading as he got further and further from the room. Nathaniel sighed aloud, and then turned to his old comrade. "I wish that I had half of his energy. Ah well, such is life." He then smiled. "How about we go back to my place and have a few drinks?" The Recorder of Histories smiled. "What are we waiting for? Lead the way, Nathaniel."

* * *

_**Onago House: Draconia**_

"Mom! The tournament is over!" Saito yelled as he crossed into the house. His mother turned towards the door, and then she started at her son's appearence. "Saito! What took you so long? Your father was starting to wonder whether you had gone off and died." "Doesn't _that_ just figure. Well, Krichevskoy won the tournament, but the old Overlord didn't want to give up his power. I was really pissed when I heard the Overlord's explanation, and I wanted to do something to adjust his attitude. So I decided to try and aid Krichevskoy in any way possible. I created a mental link through the scrying glass and called the old Overlord an idiot. Apparently, Krichevskoy was listening in on the conversation, and he heard me. I felt his presence, and I let him know that I wanted to help. He asked for some of my extra energy, and I gave ALL of it to him. The two of them exchanged about three blows before Krichevskoy decided to end it. Someone else, I'm not exactly sure who, also sent their energy to Krichevskoy. He used all of that energy for one final attack, just before the Overlord could launch a _Winged Slayer_. The former Overlord was destoryed in a single instant, and Krichevskoy finally ascended." Serena Onago smiled at her only child. "I am very proud of what you did, Saito. You helped out someone who truly needed your aid. I don't exactly care what your father thinks, because you did what YOU felt was right." "Thanks Mom. Besides, Master Alexander wants me to tell the class what happened at the end. Well, I better be heading upstairs. I still have work to do." With that, Saito disappeared into his room to work on an English paper.

* * *

_We pick up on Monday. School is just beginning, and the students are waiting eagerly to hear the results of the tournament._  
**_Hall of Prophecies: Draconia_**

Alexander walked into the classroom that day, and was immediately greeted with one particular question: "Who won the tournament? Who is the new Overlord of the Netherworld?" The elder draconic smiled, and then he scanned the classroom. He was looking for one face in particular, and then he saw the young Kaiser sitting near the back of the room. He smiled, and then spoke simply and easily. "Well, I only know part of the events that transpired there." This was greeted with groans from his students. "However, there **is** someone in this class who can tell us everything that happened during that final battle. All I can tell you is this: Soriens fell to the blade of Krichevskoy, but the old Overlord refused to give-up his position. Saito, the floor is yours." With that, the older draconic took his seat in front of the class, and he waited. Everyone turned to look at the newest Kaiser, and Saito smiled. "Well, the old Overlord merely wanted to see who his greatest opposition was, in order to eliminate them and keep all of the power for himself. However, he got much more than he bargained for when he tried to cross Krichevskoy..."

_Half an hour later:_

"Are there any questions?" Saito looked around the room, and he noticed that every hand was waving in the air, trying to catch his attention. His gaze wandered the room, until it settled on one pale-skinned draconic. "Shadow?" The slightly pale draconic lowered his hand, and then he asked his question. "Actually, it's more of a comment than a question. I noticed that you mentioned Krichevskoy's name right before our fight finished. Was that an allusion to..." "Overlord's Wrath? Yes, it was an allusion to the Overlord's trademark attack. Any other questions?" Saito asked as he looked around the room. His eyes settled on one of the younger students, and he smiled. "Yes, Jacen?" "Well. I was wondering if you be willing to demonstrate an attack for us." The rest of the students nodded eagerly, and Saito suddenly grinned. "Sure. Which attack do you want me to demonstrate?" he asked as they all headed down towards the practice yards. "Well, you said a few things about this _Overlord's Wrath_, and we were wondering if you would be able to pull off something like it, just to give us a visual." Saito's grin widened suddenly. "All you really need to do is ask Shadow what HE saw when I used it against him. However, since we are all out here, I might as well demonstrate it for all of you." With that, he began to gather energy into his fists. When he had gathered enough, he flung his hands outward and upwards, releasing the energy orbs to hover in mid-air. They continued to grow in size, until Saito decided that it was enough. He flung his hands downward as he roared those three final words of release. "BITE THE DUST!" The energy orbs simultaneously converged on the practice dummy, disintegrating it instantly. Saito turned around and bowed, as the rest of the class applauded his work. "Are there any other questions? No? Dismissed." With that, Saito turned away from the remains of the practice dummy, and promptly crossed the field to the main portion of the Hall. He whistled lightly as he crossed the grounds, but then he noticed that there was a group of students closing in behind him.

Saito didn't even need to turn in order to know who was stalking him. "What do you want, Kai?" he snarled, suddenly allowing his temper to rise. "We decided that you deserve a beating after what you did to Shadow. So we decided to administer it ourselves." "And exactly HOW were you planning on beating me up when you know that you can't TOUCH ME!" Saito roared as he whirled around, his body already blurring. Kai and the rest of the gang never saw him, but they all felt the blows that Saito landed. When it was over, Saito was the only one left standing. He chuckled to himself before turning his footsteps towards home. "Amateurs."

_The next day:_

Shadow looked over the rest of his gang before slowly shaking his head. "I specifically told you idiots to leave Saito alone. Did you listen to me? _Nooooo._ You just HAD to go and try to beat him up. I can't believe that I actually decided to work with you fools after all that has happened here." He then looked over at Saito, before lowering his head. "I told them to leave you alone." "Ah well. It's just too bad for them that I was in such a foul mood after they had insulted me on the day of the finals." Saito then looked over at Shadow. "As long as we don't cross paths like that again, then we should all survive until the end of the year. Okay?" Shadow nodded, and then turned back towards the rest of his group. "You heard Saito." They all nodded in agreement, and then promptly took their seats as Alexander walked into the classroom.

_There was never another incident involving Saito and Shadow until the day of the wedding.

* * *

One week later:  
_**_Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld_**

"MADERAS!" The Nosferatu hurried into the throne room before bowing to his Overlord. "Yes, King Krichevskoy?" The older vampire smiled at him, before passing over a series of envelopes. Maderas looked down, and almost instantly recognized what it meant. "You mean to tell me that you have already decided to MARRY her?" Krichevskoy raised an eyebrow at the vampire that he had beaten in the semi-finals. "Do you have a problem with my decision?" he asked, a dangerous glitter in his red eyes. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no sir," came the Nosferatu's nervous reply. "Well, get moving then. All of these need to be delivered ASAP." "Yes, my liege," Maderas sighed as he assumed his bat form and set out to deliver the invitations. His first stop was Priere Castle, where he was almost immediately swarmed under by the succubi who were always in residence. Priere was quick to see this, and she rushed out of the throne room. Beating the rest of the she-demons back with her baton, she looked over the distressed vampire before smiling lightly. "Why are you here, Maderas? You usually don't come into these parts."

Maderas lowered his head. He didn't want to look the full-bodied former-human straight in the face. "King Krichevskoy sent me with this," he said as he passed over the envelope. She opened it, looked at the contents, and then she smiled. "Let him know that I will most certainly attend." The vampire bowed to the Alternate Overlord before returning to his bat form for the flight to Beauty Castle. He arrived within two hours time, in order to be greeted by the blonde-haired witch. "Priere sent word that you were coming. What exactly brings you out to this part of the Alternate Netherworld?" "Orders from the Overlord himself," sighed the Nosferatu as he handed the invitation to Marjoly. She opened the envelope, read the invitation, and then smiled. "Will you let the Overlord know that I will be in attendance as well?" Maderas nodded his head, and then braced for a truly unpleasent experience. "Where are you off to next?" "Celestia." "Oh... Good luck getting in to see the Seraph." **"Thanks,"** Maderas responded sarcastically as he took flight once more.

The vampire's next stop was Celestia, and he knew that he was in for a rough time as soon as he passed through the gates. He eyed the three angels who were standing in his path, and then he sighed aloud. "I need to see the Seraph." "WHY should we let you pass?" snarled the youngest angel, a young man going by the name of Tobias. "I have a message from the Overlord that needs to be delivered directly to him." The younger angel stopped and stared at Maderas. "You mean to tell me that you LOST to Krichevskoy? What in the name of the Lord is WRONG with you?" "There is NOTHING wrong with me. I was just too careless when I went into that battle. Now, if you don't mind..." "Out of his way, Tobias," came a fairly stern voice from the main doors to the Inner Sanctum. "Yes, Master Lamington," Tobias sighed as he stepped away from the gates in order to let the vampire pass. The Seraph smiled at Maderas, and then held out his hand. The Nosferatu willingly passed over the invitation, and the Seraph's silver eyes began to dance as he read the personal message. "You are dismissed, Maderas. I will respond on my own. Besides, you have quite a long way to travel in order to deliver the rest of your invitations." The Nosferatu bowed to the Seraph before he exited the main gates, shifting from human to bat form once again.

* * *

_The days flew by, and Maderas continued to deliver the invitations. Soon, he had only one left. The special one, which Krichevskoy specifically ordered him to deliver last. The invitation addressed to a certain Kaiser dragon..._  
**_Onago House: Draconia_**

"Saito! There's something fairly strange going on down here." "I'll be right down, Mom!" It had been two weeks since Krichevskoy's ascension to the rank of Overlord. Saito had told his parents the entire story, not missing a single detail. His father had been furious, but his mother was very proud of him, so it all worked out in the end. Alexander asked him to tell his story during class that Monday, and he didn't leave out a single detail. The rest of the children, even Shadow and his gang, were impressed by his actions. Shadow had soon after ordered his lackeys to leave Saito alone, after they had tried to beat him up after school. They all came into class the next day, covered in bruises. They had learned their lesson, and they left him alone. Saito hurried downstairs to see what his mother was talking about.

When he reached the foot of the steps, he looked a little surprised at the scene before him. There was his father, trying to crush a fairly large bat against the wall. However, the bat was constantly escaping his grip, trying desperately to reach the staircase. It stopped when it saw Saito, and then it promptly rushed over to him. The bat was swiftly followed by Kaido, who had a murderous look in his eyes. However, he was stopped cold when he looked into the darkening eyes of his only child. He snarled, and then turned towards the door. "I'm going out for a walk. Don't expect me to be back until later." With that, he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Saito turned towards the bat. It was then that he noticed the letter tied to the mammal's leg. He reached out and untied the envelope from the bat's leg, and then nodded at it. The flying mammal promptly fled, disappearing back into the darkness.

* * *

**_Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld_**

Maderas settled back into his usual shape before looking at King Krichevskoy. "The last of the invitations has been delivered, as you originally ordered, sir." Krichevskoy turned, and then noticed that Maderas was rubbing a bruise just above his left eye. "Where did you get _that_ from?" the Overlord asked, a little puzzled. The Nosferatu winced before replying. "If I had known that Onago's old man hit _that_ hard, I would not have volunteered." Krichevskoy suddenly cracked a smile. "I take it he got the letter, then?" "Yes, King Krichevskoy. He received your message."

* * *

**_Back at the Onago household:_**

Saito looked at the envelope for a few moments, and then he opened it very carefully. He held his other hand under the envelope as he turned it upside-down. Something dropped into his hand, and he looked down at it in shock and surprise. It was a small charm, carved in series of cuts, so that it resembled a few of the energy orbs from the Overlord's trademark attack. _How in the hell did he find my address?_ Saito thought as he put the charm down on his desk. He then withdrew the letter, and began to read. It had been written in an elegant hand, and Saito immediately knew who had sent the letter. This was confirmed by the lone signature at the bottom of the message. The letter read as follows:

* * *

_Young master Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago, _

You are hereby cordially invited to the joyous occasion of the wedding of Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy and Rena Marie Solvaris. The wedding will be taking place approximately two months from this day, on All Hallow's Eve. A response is requested by the thirteenth of September. We both hope to see you at this event.

**Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy & Rena Marie Solvaris

* * *

**

However, that was not the end of the message. Saito had noticed that the back was also covered in writing, and so he turned the invitation over in order to see the rest of the message.

_

* * *

__Saito, _

I never got to say thank you for the energy you so willingly gave me during my battle with the Overlord. So, I am requesting that you come and deliver your response in-person. I wish to see the young man who saved my life face-to-face. You don't need to respond immediately, my young friend. Take as long as you need before you deliver your response. **However**, please do not wait until three weeks before the wedding to respond! (At this, Saito snorted aloud.) _I will be awaiting your response. I hope to see you soon. Take this pendant as a sign of my appreciation. _

Sincerely,  
**Nicholai Alexander Krichevskoy

* * *

**

Saito looked at the message in astonishment. _He wants to meet ME?_ he thought to himself as he went pounding down the stairs. "Mom! MOM! Guess what I got?" he called as he came into the kitchen. "What is it, Saito?" his mother asked, a little curious. "What did that flying mammal bring you?" "Well, he brought me a pendant that resembles part of the _Overlord's Wrath_, and he also brought me an invitation to King Krichevskoy's wedding." "What are you talking about? You mean he has already chosen a bride?" The young mage smiled at his mother. His own auburn hair and blue eyes both came from her side of the family. "He wants me to personally deliver my response to him," the young man said with a smile. Serena Onago smiled at her only child. "Well, I think that you should go and tell him yourself that you _will_ be attending," she stated, a wicked gleam in her brilliant blue eyes. Saito's eyes widened. "You mean that I can go? What about Dad? What is he going to say?" "It's about time that your father learned that he needs to pick on someone who is his own size and strength. Stand up to him, like you always have. Don't worry if you injure him too badly. Otherwise, he won't learn anything." The young mage looked at his mother, gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank you, Mom. If he doesn't see things my way, can I still go?" he asked, unsure of her answer. She smiled once more, and then nodded. "I'd better go prepare, then. Could you let me know when Dad gets back?" She nodded, and then turned back towards the door, waiting for her husband to return home.

_Two hours later:_

"Serena! I'm back!" Kaido called as he entered the living room. "Saito wants to speak with you about something," his wife called from the kitchen. "He's up in…" "Mom? I'm right here," he said easily. "Oh. Never mind, Kaido! He'll be right in." With that, Saito strode into the living room. His father looked at him, his eyes glittering wickedly. "What do you want this time, son?" Saito took a deep breath, and then he began to speak. "Dad, I came here for a reason. I am going to be going away for a while." "And exactly WHERE do you think you are going?" his father demanded. Saito sighed inwardly. _I knew that it was going to come to this._ "I'm going to the Netherworld." "WHAT! I'm afraid that you are sorely mistaken, KID!" his father snarled, rising from his seat. Saito shrugged, and then spoke again. "I knew that you would never understand. THAT is the reason why I am going, whether you like it or not!" Kaido was on his feet, angrily yelling at his son. "I absolutely FORBID you to leave this house without my say-so!" "I don't care what the hell you think. I am going, and there is NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Saito yelled back at his father. It was then that the two began to exchange blows.

Saito was the first to land a blow, a nasty right hook to his father's jaw. Kaido retaliated by kicking his son in the stomach. He did _not_, however, anticipate that Saito would catch his foot and twist, snapping his ankle. Saito then slid closer to his father, and began to charge energy in his right fist. He then landed a blow on his old man's sternum, unleashing the blast in a single movement. "_FIST OF FATE!_" Kaido had the wind knocked out of him, and he landed heavily on the floor. "Why are you leaving?" he asked his son, a little puzzled. "King Krichevskoy invited me to his wedding, and I plan on attending." "But WHY are you leaving so early?" "That is because the Overlord wished for me to deliver my response in-person, okay?" Kaido grunted, and then looked at his son closely. "What day is the wedding?" "Halloween. Why does it concern you, old man?" Saito asked. Kaido just grinned. "If you are truly dead-set on attending, then you had better be ready to defend yourself on the day of the wedding. I plan on crashing the party, and I'm going to be backed by an army. You better be ready, my boy!" Kaido then headed upstairs, groaning from the final blow that his only child had landed. Saito poked his head into the kitchen and gave his mother a knowing smile. "There's no need to worry, Mom. All of the furniture is intact." Serena smiled at him, and then leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Just be careful, okay?" "I will be." Saito headed back to his room in order to grab his bag. He made sure that he had everything packed, and then headed back down the stairs.

His mother, Serena, was waiting at the foot of the steps. "Saito, will you follow me for a moment?" The young man, intrigued by his mother's tone of voice, followed her to a room at the very back of the house. She turned and smiled at her only child. "This is where I keep most of my old weapons. Go in, and take your pick." Saito's eyes widened at his mother. "You actually had weapons? I thought you just defended yourself through magic." His mother shook her head sadly. "Man does not live by sorcery alone. Let's just keep this between the two of us," she said, her voice dropping into a conspirator's whisper. Saito smiled at her, and then dropped his voice so that it matched her voice in volume. "That's fine with me, Mom. Besides, I need to alert the Overlord of Dad's plans for the wedding day. That way, he will be prepared for what is to come." Serena smiled, and then unlocked the door. "Go right ahead."

Saito walked into the room, and his eyes lit up. The walls were covered in weapons of every shape and size. Selecting a few throwing daggers, he stored them in various places on his person. Grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows, he slung both over his right shoulder. It was at that moment that his eyes lit upon one of the simplest looking weapons in the room. His eyes grew wide. _Is that actually…_"a razor chain?" came a gentle voice from the doorway. He turned to find his mother smiling at his weapon selection. "Yes, THAT is a razor chain. I loved that weapon more than any others, and it was what I always fell back to if my bow or staff failed. Go ahead and take it. It served me well, and now it is time that it served you as well." "You're the best, Mom!" Saito exclaimed as he rushed over to give her a hug. "I will NEVER forget this." She smiled at him lightly. "You better get going. I think Master Alexander will want to speak with you before you leave." "Alright, Mom. I'll be sure to bring back some pictures. And I WILL return home intact. Goodbye." With that, Saito Onago strode out through the front door. One of his greatest adventures had just begun.

**_Flashback Ends

* * *

_**"I know that I've been talking for a while. I also know that we all need a break. Take about twenty minutes and go out. Stretch, go to the bathroom, do whatever you have to do. We will meet back here in twenty minutes time. Dismissed."

As everyone got up and stretched, Saito inwardly sighed. _This is only the start of my tale. However, there is much more to come.

* * *

_**Author's notes:** I know that this is a long chapter. Maybe I should just create a side-story and use this as the start. (Tell me what you think about this idea, and I will consider it very carefully.) Anyway, this is only the beginning of Saito's journey. What will happen on his trip to the Netherworld? What will become of his mother? And finally, what will happen when Krichevskoy and Saito meet for the first time? Find out in the next chapter, **Of Meeting Krichevskoy**. Please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 6: Of Meeting Krichevskoy

**Disclaimer: **See the prologue  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

**Author's notes: **No lines of the prophecy this time around. They will resume when the main story restarts.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Of Meeting Krichevskoy**  
_When we last left off:_

The battle to crown a new Overlord had finally ended. Aided by a witch and a weredragon, Nicholai Krichevskoy was able to win the title. Vowing not to forget the young draconic, the new Overlord kept his word. Saito was sent a single charm, _and _an invitation to his own wedding. Saito was determined to attend, but he was nearly stopped by his father, Kaido. After defeating his father and saying goodbye to his mother, Saito set out on his own. However, we pick up in the present-day.

* * *

**_Present Day: Sacred Altar_**

"Are there any questions up to this point?" asked Saito, looking around the newly reformed circle. Laharl was quick to raise his hand. "Yes, Overlord?" "Well, what happened to you father?" Saito grinned wickedly at the young _damphir_. "Well, I'll explain that when we get to the wedding, okay?" Laharl nodded, and then sat back down. Saito's eyes continued to circle the room, and then they settled on Marina. She lowered her hand, and then asked him one of the simplest of all questions: "What happened to your mother?" Saito laughed lightly. "The last time I checked, she was still alive and well. That was about a week ago. Now, if there are no more questions, I'd like to get back to my story." Seeing no more hands, Saito resumed his narrative.

* * *

**Flashback begins**

**_Hall of Prophecies: Draconia_**

Saito stopped at the main door to the hall, and knocked three times. "You know that the door is always open for you, Saito," his mentor said with a smile. "Come in. There are a few things that we need to discuss before you set out for the Netherworld." Saito nodded and stepped into the building. He then proceeded to follow his teacher into Alexander's personal study. The older draconic closed and locked the door, and then turned back to his prize pupil. "The Netherworld is a very dangerous place, especially for someone who does not know their own way around. You must be very careful about where you tread, and be even more cautious of the monsters who cross your path. Some will want to befriend you, while others merely wish to destroy. However, this is not the most important thing that I need to tell you." Alexander sighed, and then sat down at his desk. "A long time ago, there was a demon going by the title of Lord of Terror. He had just attempted to dethrone the Overlord. In response, the Overlord ripped the Netherworld in half, and sent the half containing the Lord of Terror spinning off into space. Over time, this half managed to regenerate, forming what we know as the Alternate Netherworld. There was still one link between the two planes, and this place was referred to as the Cave of Ordeals." He then looked up from his desk, a very somber expression on his features. "The reason why I am telling you this is because we are not sure whether the normal Dimensional Gate will send you to the true or the alternate. Either way, make sure that you find your way to the True Netherworld, and enter the Overlord's Castle. That is all that I have to tell you. Good luck, and Godspeed."

Saito nodded at his mentor, and then headed out towards the back of the Hall. He stopped before the Gatekeeper and smiled lightly. The Keeper of the Keys was an old friend of his, and he smiled down at the young Kaiser. "Where to this time, Saito?" "I need to get to the Netherworld. Do you think this thing will actually work?" he asked, a little worried. The Keeper smiled and nodded his head. "I'm not sure whether it will take you to the True or the Alternate, but I know that you will still end up in the Netherworld." Saito smiled and thanked the Keeper for the information. He then stepped into the gate, transporting away from the only home he had ever known.

* * *

**_Barren Wastelands: Alternate Netherworld_**

Saito looked at his map and frowned. _It appears that I ended up in the Alternate Netherworld. NOW all I have to do is find my way to the Cave of Ordeals, and then make my way through to the True Netherworld. I just hope that it won't take me forever._ The young mage sighed aloud, and then started to make his way towards one particular structure in the distance. He reached out with his mind, and easily bridged the gap between himself and his mentor. _Master Alexander, do you have any sort of information on the Alternate Overlord? Yes, I happen to have that information right in front of me. Be very cautious, Saito. She is very dangerous. SHE? You mean that this Netherworld has a female Overlord? I'm afraid so, my young friend. She also happens to be allied with a very powerful human witch, going by the name of Marjoly. Do you happen to have the name of the Overlord in front of you? As a matter of fact, I do! Her name is Priere. Hmm… Interesting name. Well, that's all I have to ask for now. I'll call you back if I need anything. I will be waiting for you, Saito. Don't disappoint me.

* * *

_**_Throne Room: Priere Castle_**

The witch and the she-demon were arguing once again. "What do you mean by saying that _I_ am too lenient?" Priere snapped, her red eyes flashing at her former rival. Marjoly's violet eyes glittered angrily as she responded. "For starters, those demons in the Cave of Ordeals are just sitting around doing NOTHING! Second, you are neglecting your duties to the Dark Assembly." "I don't want ANYTHING to do with those idiots! They have always gone against me, ever since I came to power." The two women were interrupted when the newest succubus came into the room. "What is it, Mina?" The young demon bowed her head to both women before turning to the Alternate Overlord. "Someone was spotted coming from the Barren Wastelands. It appears that his destination is the Cave of Ordeals." Priere suddenly looked over at Marjoly, and grinned wickedly. "How about we have some _fun_ with this boy before we let him try the Cave?" The Witch of Beauty Castle returned the Alternate Overlord's smile. Her eyes glittered wickedly as she turned towards the door. "Mina, make sure that our _guest_ makes his way here. Don't get in his way, and spread the word that the others are to do likewise. I want to see how powerful this young man is, without him being beaten-up **too** badly." The young succubus bowed to both women, and then rushed off to relay their orders.

* * *

**_Just outside of the back door:_**

Saito breathed a sigh of relief. It had been three hours since he had arrived in the Alternate Netherworld, and he had finally arrived at Priere Castle. He put his hand on the door, and was surprised when it opened before him. _Wait just a minute! I thought it would have been locked. It seems to be that someone is…_"expecting you?" finished a voice coming from the shadows just beyond the door. Saito let the razor chain drop into his hand, but then he hesitated. _I might as well see what the Alternate Overlord wants with me_, he thought as he stepped through the door. "Do you happen to know where the Overlord is right now?" he asked, a little worried. "She is in the throne room at this time. Follow me, and I will take you directly there." The young succubus then proceeded to lead the draconic deeper into the castle, and she finally stopped at a set of ornately-carved double doors. "She is expecting you," the succubus said, a teasing grin on her face as she vanished back into the darkness. Saito sighed aloud, and then pushed open the door. _Well, here goes nothing! I just hope that I am strong enough for this…

* * *

_**_Inside the throne room:_**

Saito had taken one step into the throne room when he realized that something was wrong. He immediately ducked, and that action saved him a MASSIVE headache. The spinning baton brushed his hair before returning to its mistress. "Darn it! Why did he have to duck right then?" "It appears that he is able to sense when something is amiss, Priere. We may be in for more of a fight than YOU originally anticipated." You're probably right, Marjoly. But you have to admit that he IS cute." Saito spun towards the voices, his right hand already starting to twirl the length of razor chain until it began to make a whistling sound. He then launched one end of the chain in the same general direction that the voices were coming from. What happened next surprised him. He suddenly felt the chain go taut, and then he was being yanked after it! He attempted to gain some sort of traction, but the smooth floor denied his feet any sort of purchase. _I never knew that I would have to do this, but I guess I have no choice_, he thought as he transferred the chain to his left hand, and then began to charge energy in his right. He then smiled wickedly as he allowed his feet to lift off the ground, propelling him even faster. Just as he reached the end of his trip across the room, he unleashed his attack. "_FIST OF FATE!_" The blow connected with something soft, and he heard a vicious curse that would be inappropriate to reprint here. He also felt the hold slightly loosen on his chain, and he yanked back hard. The razor sharp chain cut across Priere's palms as it slid back to its new master. The Alternate Overlord stared at the young mage hard, and it was at that moment that Saito noticed two pairs of eyes glittering at him in the darkness. There was one pair of violet eyes that was seemingly laughing at him, and then there was the other pair of eyes. This pair was blood-red, and Saito immediately guessed that this was the one who had taken his blow, because that pair was narrowed to mere slits with rage. _Aw CRAP! I have to find a way to get out of here with my skin intact! _he thought as he prepared to defend himself using his own magic skills.

Priere was glaring daggers at the young man who had punched her. Then, as if to add insult to injury, he yanked back his weapon, and the razor sharp links had bitten into her palm as they slid back to him. She began to spin her baton at a fairly rapid pace, and it began to create mirages of itself. "_Spirit Wind!_" she called out as the mirages became real and went spinning towards the newcomer. He raised his right hand and folded his fingers in towards his palm and then unfolding them one-at-a-time. When he had finished doing this for all five fingers, he then snapped his wrist, as if he were shaking water off of his hand. Both her eyes and Marjoly's widened at what happened next. His hand ceased to be flesh-and-blood, and it **morphed** into a metal that resembled black steel. Yet it still remained his hand, and he casually swatted her baton away. _I think you were right, Marjoly! This young man IS quite a fighter._Marjoly looked out at the young man, and then leveled her staff at him. _I never knew that I would actually be forced to cast a spell against him, but it appears that I have no choice._ "_Dark Conjuration!_" The attack knocked Saito nearly across the room. _DAMN! I heard the tales about the witch's special attack, but I never believed that it would HURT this much!_ Saito doubled over, trying to catch his breath. He raised his eyes towards the two shadowed figures. "I never wanted to fight. All I wanted was to get through the Cave of Ordeals. Now I'm not sure if I'll be able to do even _that!_ Thanks a bunch, Marjoly," the young mage said sarcastically, trying desperately to keep from coughing up blood.

The witch looked at the Alternate Overlord. "He's telling the truth. I can sense that much. However," she stated, turning back towards the young man, "I think the _Dark Conjuration_ may have injured him much worse than I intended it to." The young man had barely finished nodding when he was hit with another fit of coughing, this one much worse than the one before. This time, Saito was unable to hold it in any longer, and he hacked up a blood clot. Priere covered her mouth with both hands, in an attempt to keep from being violently ill. Marjoly paled. _Looks like I hit him a little TOO hard… You got THAT much right! What is Krichevskoy going to do to me if I don't show up for another two weeks?_ At that point, Marjoly tilted her head sideways at the young man. "You mean to tell me that you received an invitation, too?" Saito nodded, and then continued coughing up blood. Priere looked at her best friend. Then it hit her. "You mean that he's already chosen a bride? But I thought he just LIKED Rena!" "They decided to get married. That's all that I know about it. Other than that, the wedding is on Halloween, and I…need to warn the Overlord that my father…is going to be bringing an army." The Alternate Overlord stared at the young man. She then looked over at Marjoly. "We need to get him to Krichevskoy, NOW! We don't have a moment to lose." _Just hang in there, kid. Everything will be fine in the end._ Saito did not hear this last thought of Priere because he had already passed out from the pain.

* * *

**_Overlord's Castle: Throne Room_**

"Well, how are we going to get any better at this if we don't practice?" "Rena, it's not even an official practice because the Seraph is not here." Rena sighed aloud before turning towards the portal. She stopped when she saw that the Dimensional Gate was swirling, a clear indicator that someone was coming through. She quickly stepped to one side as two women came through the gate, bearing a young man between the two of them. The first thing that Krichevskoy's bride-to-be noticed was the two distinct pairs of eyes. One pair was a brilliant blood-crimson, while the second pair of eyes were colored violet. She took two steps back and then dropped into a simple curtsy to both women. She then turned back towards the door. "Nicholai, why didn't you let me know that guests were coming?" The Overlord turned, a little surprised. "**I** didn't even know that guests were coming." He then stopped, a little surprised by the other two women. "What are you two doing here so early, Priere?" The Alternate Overlord shrugged before looking worriedly at the young man in the stretcher. "Marjoly hit him with a _Dark Conjuration_ at full strength. I don't have enough power to heal the internal injuries that he received, and I was wondering if you could help me out." Krichevskoy nodded, but then he heard Rena gasp. "What is it, dear?" "This is the one that Alexander told me to watch for. 'Hair of auburn, eyes of ice, and a demeanor that ranges between the two.'" She looked at the Overlord. "This is the Kaiser that we were waiting for."

The Overlord's eyes widened as he looked down at the injured young man. "There is no time to lose, then. If he dies, then all hope is lost." He turned to Priere and Marjoly. "Help me get him to the hospital. It is the best place for him."

* * *

**_Netherworld_****_ Hospital _****_: Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld_**

Marjoly and Priere both looked on worriedly as Saito was gingerly transferred from the stretcher to a wheeled gurney. He was then rushed away, into the deeper recesses of the hospital. Marjoly turned and looked at the Overlord. "He mentioned something about personally responding to your invitation, and he also wanted to tell you something else." "What else did he want to tell me, Marjoly?" The young witch turned away from Krichevskoy, her head bowed. "I thought it would be best if he told you himself..._if_ he ever wakes up again," she added sadly. Krichevskoy lifted her chin gently, meeting her own violet eyes with his own blood-red ones. "All we can do now is hope and pray. The healers will do what they can, but the rest is up to our young friend. If he truly has the will to live, then he will pull through."

_Three weeks later, after much prayer and many hours of lying prone in bed:_

"Ugh… My head…" Saito opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar place. He looked around, hoping to find something to help him get up. However, the door opened at that very moment, and Saito was met with the gaze of two pairs of red eyes, one pair of green eyes, and another single pair of violet eyes. "I had a feeling that you would wake up sometime today. I take it that you are still a little weak from your ordeal?" came a familiar voice. Saito struggled to sit up in bed, but he failed miserably. Slumping back against the pillow, his eyes glittered dully as he spoke. "I'm sorry if I'm not exactly…in the best condition…to greet someone…of your stature…King Krichevskoy," the young hybrid rasped. _I thought I had died back there. Everything was all white, and I was getting kind of scared._ Nicholai chuckled, and then he looked down at the bed-ridden young man. "When Priere and Marjoly arrived at the same time, I was a little surprised. When I saw that they were bearing someone else, I HAD to know exactly why you were in that condition." Marjoly sighed and then spoke up. "I explained what happened and gave him your reasons for coming." Saito smiled at the blonde-haired witch, before reaching out with his mind. _Thank you for explaining everything. I also want to thank you for saving my life._ Marjoly smiled at the young man. "You are very welcome, young man." At this, Krichevskoy rounded on her, but he stopped when he heard Saito "speak" again. _I didn't tell either of them who I am, King Krichevskoy. It's my own fault that they do not know my name._ He then directed his thoughts back towards Marjoly and Priere. _I sincerely apologize for my lack of manners. I would give you my full title, but that would take too long. Please call me Saito, as that is my first name._ Both women nodded, and then Saito narrowed his thoughts back to Marjoly. _I had always heard the legends about a blonde-haired, violet-eyed, full-bodied witch who helped to rule the Alternate Netherworld. You are even MORE beautiful then the legends originally claimed._ At this, the witch could not keep the blush from her face. She hid it by quickly bending over to kiss him on the forehead. _Thank you, young master Saito._

The draconic smiled, and then turned his head to look at Priere. _I did NOT originally anticipate that the Alternate Overlord would be female. My sincerest apologies in that regard. Other than that, you are much stronger than you appear. You are also every bit as beautiful as your companion._ It was now Priere's turn to blush. She followed Marjoly's example in hiding her blush, and Saito felt his own face turn a deep red. The two women looked at one another, and then they both started to giggle. Saito turned back towards the Overlord at that moment. "How long…was I out?" Krichevskoy sighed. It has been three weeks since you received the invitation. Today is September twenty-first." Saito groaned aloud. "I did NOT anticipate being out for that long." Rena smiled at him. "To tell you the truth, I thought you would have been out for much longer. Some of those internal injuries were _brutal_. It was a miracle that you turned out to be alright." The young mage chuckled dryly before finally managing to sit up. "I'm stronger than I look."

* * *

With that being said, Saito managed to lever himself out of bed. However, as soon as his feet hit the floor, he slumped over. Cursing under his breath, he fought to stand on his own two feet, without the support of anyone or anything else. To say the least, he failed **miserably**. Krichevskoy chuckled aloud before turning to the Alternate Overlord. _Priere, help our young friend here. I don't NEED any help! Help him anyway._ The draconic continued to mutter under his breath as he wrapped one arm around Priere's shoulder for support. He then raised his eyes to the Overlord. "Did I miss anything important while I was out?" he asked, a little puzzled. It was now Rena's turn to chuckle lightly. "All you missed were a few practices. We can't really get anything done until the Seraph arrives anyway." At this, Saito's eyes widened tremendously. _The SERAPH! You must be JOKING me!_ He was fairly quick to voice his own thoughts, and Krichevskoy tilted his head to one side in astonishment. "What! Did you actually think that I was going to ask for some lesser priest to perform the ceremony?" "Whoops! My sincerest apologies, King Krichevskoy. I completely forgot about it." Saito looked over at Marjoly, and then remembered his second reason for coming. "Your majesty, I really hate to be the bearer of ill news, but it appears that we will be attacked on your wedding day." "Really? And WHO, might I dare ask, is going to be attacking us?" Saito sighed aloud, and then stated his answer in the simplest of terms: "My father. He is massing an army, and he will be here by Halloween." 

Krichevskoy stopped, and then he thought for a few moments. "Well, then we had better be prepared for a fight." He looked over at Saito, a smile slowly appearing on his face. "I'm putting you in charge of organizing the defenses when everyone arrives." Saito looked a little puzzled. "Why? Is everyone going to be arriving early for the wedding?" Krichevskoy smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes. That is why I put in the little side note about not waiting until three weeks before the wedding to respond." "So, you were anticipating that something like this would happen?" "Yes." Saito sighed, and then bowed his head. "It shall be done, Overlord." Nicholai smiled, and then turned to Rena. "Dear, do you mind going to go fetch that blade?" Rena looked at her chosen, a puzzled look on her face. "Which one are you talking about?" Then it dawned on her. She blushed a bright red before curtsying lightly. "I'll be right back," she called as she left the room. Saito looked at the Overlord quizzically. "What blade are you talking about?" The Overlord turned and smiled at the draconic. "Do you remember when I fought Overlord Kormus?" "Of course I remember that! I don't think that I will ever be able to forget it!" "Well, it's a bit of a long story. But, to get straight to the point, Kormus willed his sword to, and I quote, 'that draconic who helped Krichevskoy become who he is today.'"

Saito raised an eyebrow. "You have GOT to be kidding me! He actually had that in his will?" "If you want, I could show it to you…" "No thanks, your majesty. I believe you." At that moment, Rena came back into the room, bearing the sword of Kormus. This she passed over to Saito, a small grin on her face. "I heard that you are quite a swordsman. Will you be willing to give a demonstration?" Saito turned to her, a little puzzled. "Where did you hear that?" "Well… I happen to be fairly good friends with a certain draconic going by the last name of Critios…" At the mention of that name, Saito nearly fell over, stunned. "You mean to tell me that YOU know Master Alexander?" Rena smiled. "Yes, I know Master Alexander quite well. He used to visit me when I was a little girl." Saito was a little surprised, but then he came up with an idea.

* * *

**_Hall of Prophecies: Draconia_**

Alexander Critios was walking through the main Hall on the way to his study when he heard an all too-familiar mental roar. _MASTER ALEXANDER!_ The elder draconic was stunned. _I'm not even anywhere near the mirror! So how is this possible? I finally realized what I can do with all of this extra power that I have. THAT is the reason why you can both hear and respond to me. Anyway, I have a question for you… Go right ahead, Saito. How long have you known the lady Rena Solvaris?_ The question stunned Alexander, and he had to think for a moment before replying. _I've known her for nearly fifteen years. Why are you asking me? Well, she IS the chosen of our current Overlord… WHAT! You heard me correctly. Krichevskoy is planning for the ceremony to be held on Halloween._ Alexander thought long and hard for a few moments. _This is an interesting turn of events._ He then smiled, before casting his thoughts back to his prize student. _Give both of them my regards, and be careful. Some of the demons frown upon this type of union. No kidding! Well, I guess I'd better go now. Krichevskoy has to meet with the Dark Assembly, and he wants me to be in attendance. SEE YA!_ With that, the young draconic was gone. Alexander hurried to his study and opened the massive book on his desk. He then grabbed a pen, and began to write, recording all that had transpired so far.

* * *

**_Dark Assembly: Overlord's Castle_**

Saito could not keep his jaw from dropping when he saw the size of the assembly chamber. _This place is MASSIVE! And it's packed, too… This might not be a good thing,_ he thought as he looked over at the Overlord. Krichevskoy confidently stepped up to the podium, and the room fell silent. "You all know why I summoned you here today. Know this, however: whether you idiots like it or not, I AM marrying Rena. With that being said, let the vote begin. All in favor of the union, say 'Aye.'" There was a chorus of voices, most of them human. The votes were tallied, and the Overlord grimaced slightly. _Only one quarter. I thought there would have been more…_ "All against…" This time, the noise was overwhelming as three-quarters of the assembly rose to their feet. Krichevskoy sighed, and then turned to Saito. "I knew this was going to happen. That is why I asked you to come with me." Saito suddenly grinned wickedly, allowing his fangs to show. "Shouldn't we dismiss the good senators who were kind enough to vote for you, my Lord?" "Ah, yes. I was just getting to that." The Overlord turned back to the Assembly Hall, and then called out in a loud voice. "All of you who were in favor of the union: you are dismissed. As for the rest of you…" His voice trailed off ominously. "It appears that I will have to use force in order to make you see my point."

The Overlord then drew _Longius_, and motioned for Saito to draw one of his weapons. The mage grinned as he drew the sword he had received earlier that day. As the senators began to charge, the young draconic put away his sword, and his hand darted towards the pouch at his left hip. He drew forth four insignificant triangles, and then smiled wickedly. He turned to look over at Krichevskoy. "With your permission, Overlord?" Nicholai smiled, and then nodded as he backed away from the young man, leaving him alone to face the charging senators. Saito raised his right hand and then clenched it into a fist, with the back of his hand facing the assembly. At this motion, a few of the smarter senators faltered as they recognized what was about to happen. "We've changed our minds on this one, King Krichevskoy! Can we please leave now?" The Overlord smiled, and then nodded. _At least they know what is good for them._ Saito intoned the names of each gene as he placed it upon the back of his hand. "Infinity. Transcendence. Radiance. Failure. ASCENSION!"

As he spoke the final word, he quickly unclenched his fist, and then he transformed. The first thing that Krichevskoy noticed was the sudden increase in size. In a single moment, Saito had gone from being 5'7" to the towering height of 60' tall. His body had changed, and there were now fairly thick black and gold scales all over his body. However, the one feature that had changed the most was the mage's face. It had become much more elongated, and his nose and ears had disappeared. It was fairly flat in appearance, but that was not what surprised the Overlord the most. Rather, it was the coloring of it. The head was completely black, with the exception of a single gold stripe that ran down the center of his face. This stripe was wide enough so that both of his eyes were inside of it. His eyes had reverted to their original ice blue, and they were glittering brilliantly. The Infinity dragon turned towards the Overlord, and then he grinned. His long tail thumped the floor once, sending out a mid-sized shockwave. Saito then spread his wings, and everyone in the assembly hall momentarily forgot to breathe. His wings were ebony on the outside, but the underside of each wing was covered in brilliant gold scales.

He looked over at the Overlord, and then he grinned. Krichevskoy heard a low rumbling and jumped back. _Don't worry, Krichevskoy. I'm just laughing at these poor idiots who dared to betray your trust. How about we finish them off together? Agreed, Saito. What do you think I should use? Hit them with Overlord's Wrath. I'm gonna try a different gene combination because I can't exactly move right now._ Saito "descended" briefly, swapping one other gene for the Infinity and removing the Failure gene altogether before ascending once more. "Force. Transcendence. Radiance. ASCENSION!"

Krichevskoy didn't immediately notice anything different about Saito. Then he looked closer, before drawing back in surprise. Saito had sprouted wings and a tail. Other than that, he looked exactly the same. The weredragon looked over at the Overlord. "Are you ready?" "READY? Of course I'm ready! Are you?" In response, Saito crossed both hands before his chest and began an ominous chant that rose in volume as it continued.

* * *

"_Sun of day and stars of night:_  
_ Eternal darkness, eternal light._  
_ Through all days and powers unending,_  
_ Through all nights and powers ascending._  
_ Sun of day, eternal light:_  
_ Moon of darkness eternal night._  
_ Powers unknown and powers-that-be:_  
_ Wild magics I summon thee._  
_ Alcarve, ansure, alnidrae, ansum._  
_ Oldave, Antelis, Ankare** TSUNUM**!_"

* * *

The silver fireballs raced away from the mage's hands and hovered in the air menacingly. They continued to grow in size and strength, and then Saito looked over at the Overlord, a wicked grin on his face. "All I need to do now is say the words of release." Krichevskoy smiled as he unleashed his own energy to form the _Overlord's Wrath_. "I don't even need to guess what those three words are, because I already use them." _On three. One...Two...THREE!_ "_BITE THE DUST!_" 

As the smoke cleared, Saito nodded in satisfaction before he descended back into his human form. He then looked over at the Overlord. "Well, now that it's over with, I'm feeling a little hungry. Do you know any good places to eat?" The Overlord laughed out loud, and then turned towards the exit. "Come on. I know just the place to stop."

* * *

_Less than one week later, another monumental arrival put the final defense plan into motion.  
**Dimensional Gate: Overlord's Castle**_

Michael Julius Lamington, the Seraph of all angels, was a bit nervous. This was his first time in the Netherworld, and he had heard all sorts of advice as he headed into the Gate. He forgot all of that advice when he saw the strange group that met him upon his arrival. The first thing he noticed was the eye-color of everyone there. One pair of violet eyes, one pair of green eyes, **two pairs** of red eyes, and another lone pair of eyes. However, this last set varied in color, ranging from nearly clear blue to nearly completely black. The eyes finally settled on a light blue, and the Seraph blinked, a little surprised. "I wasn't exactly expecting a welcoming committee." Rena grinned at this. "We knew that you were coming, and we wanted to make sure that you felt welcome." The Seraph flashed the young woman a gentle smile before turning to look over the rest of the group. There were a few that he recognized from photos in the former Seraph's scrapbook. _Well, both Priere and Marjoly are here, and I already know both Rena and Nicholai. Now, who is this other young man?_ Saito heard the question, and smiled. _I am a four-part hybrid of angel, human, vampire, and Kaiser Dragon. Are there any questions? I have one for you, young man. How in the heck did you get your hair to stay like that?_ Saito laughed aloud, and then his grin grew wider. "I guess it just likes to stay that way. I would give you my full title, but it's rather long. Please, just call me Saito." He then offered his right hand, which the Seraph clasped and shook. "My name is Michael Lamington. It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Saito. I've hear some things about you from Krichevskoy, and I have to say that I am QUITE impressed by the way you handled the Dark Assembly so easily." Saito turned away, a little embarrassed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this rehearsal started."

The rehearsal went without any problems, and then Saito began to explain exactly what he had planned for the defense. "I happen to be the one who knows draconic tactics best. I also happen to know the temperament of the man who will be leading these forces, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out tactics." Michael looked a little puzzled. "What are you talking about, Saito?" The young Kaiser looked up at the Seraph, and then he slowly lowered his head. "My father is planning on raising an army, and he intends to be here by the wedding day." The Seraph raised a skeptical eyebrow before asking a question. "Are you certain that your father is capable of raising an army?" "If I wasn't, do you think I would have taken on the task of training the defense forces myself?" Michael pondered this for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Your best guess is as good as mine. However, some of the younger angels insisted on escorting me here, so I believe that I will be sending them over to you for combat training." The weredragon's grin widened at this. "Thank you, Master Lamington. I am sure that they will be a welcome addition to the defense force. Of course, that is if they manage to survive the demons here." Saito then saw the slightly panicked look on the Seraph's face and chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about it, Seraph. I'll make sure that they all survive to see the wedding."

* * *

_**Dark Assembly: Overlord's Castle**  
One hour later, after several introductions:_

Saito looked around the Assembly Hall at the large number of demons and angels who had come to learn tactics. He quietly whistled as he counted exactly how many defenders there would be. _Two thousand, four hundred and sixty-two demons alone._ He then looked over at the one section that the demons were giving a wide berth. Sitting here were a number of angels, both male and female. _Seventy-eight angels in all. That makes a grand total of two thousand, five hundred and thirty defenders in all._ Looking over at the demons, he slowly shook his head. _I'm not so sure as to what the demons are going to do, Nicholai. However, they will soon learn that the time for screwing around and playing pranks on the angels is **over**._

"We are all gathered here for one purpose." The mage's voice rang out over the chatter in the stands, and the Hall immediately fell silent. All eyes turned to him, and he began to speak once more. "Look around you. These are those who made a conscious choice to come here today to learn about the coming threat. These are the demons and angels who have decided to put their own lives on the line in order to preserve the greater good." His eyes swept the Hall, quelling any signs of rebellion. "From this day forward, you will no longer look at each other as merely angels or demons. You will look at each other as comrades in a common cause. You WILL learn how to work together, or you will all pay with whatever you hold dearest to your hearts. Are there any questions?" He looked around the Assembly Hall. Seeing no hands, he began to speak once again. "How many here can use projectile weapons?" Numerous hands shot up, and Saito smiled. _Excellent. This is going to be even better than I originally anticipated._ His smile suddenly turned wicked as he continued to look at his audience. "The first thing you need to know about draconic tactics is the fact that they pride themselves for their aerial abilities above all others. For this reason, you need to ground a draconic in order to have a fighting chance. One of the best ways to do this is to use projectile weapons and spells. Another way to ground a draconic is to wait for him to begin his attack dive, and then counter it with a long weapon, like a spear or staff. Allow me to demonstrate exactly what I mean…"

**Flashback Ends

* * *

**"Any questions up to this point?" Marjoly and Priere looked at one another, and then both raised one hand. "Priere, you first." "Actually, it's more of a comment than a question. You haven't changed that much since that day." Saito smiled at this, and then nodded. The Alternate Overlord then continued. "Thank you for bringing back memories that I thought I had lost for good." Saito's grin widened, and he bowed in his seat. "You are very welcome, Priere." He then looked over at Marjoly. The witch lowered her hand, and then spoke. "Actually, I have a few questions, if you don't mind…" "Go right ahead." "First, a comment: I noticed what you were thinking when we fought at my place. How could you have forgotten what I looked like?" Saito lowered his head, a little flustered. "Well, I was only really focusing on watching the Overlord. It just completely slipped my mind. I'm really sorry." "That's fine with me. Onto my next question: You mentioned a pendant that Krichevskoy sent you. Do you still have it?" Saito grinned at this, and then he removed the lanyard from around his neck. It was then that everyone noticed the charm resting on the opposite side of the key. The intricately carved piece was lined up perfectly with the orb on the opposite side, and they helped to frame the key. "Does this answer your question?" The witch nodded, and and then asked her final question. "What happened to the sword that the Overlord gave you?" Saito winced slightly, and then looked over at the witch. "To tell you the truth: It shattered in my duel against Shadow on the wedding day. It was actually a little sad. Shadow was a LOT stronger than before, and I was a little **too **cautious." He then looked around the room once more. Seeing no other raised hands, he continued with his story.

"Well, the preparations were nearly finished, and I had been training the defense forces for the past three weeks. Then, the wedding day arrived, and ALL of our lives would never be the same…"

* * *

**Author's notes2: **Sorry for taking so long on this piece. I got a little distracted while playing _Aria of Sorrow_, and I forgot that I had even started. Then, I looked into the folder, and it was staring me straight in the face. WHOOPS! Ah well. Such is life. Be sure to stick around for my next chapter: **The Wedding of an Overlord**. Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 

**Author's notes3:** I made a decision that I **would** reprint these flashbacks, including some of the portions that were omitted here, as a separate side story. I just thought I would pass that information on to the rest of you.

**Author's notes4: **Crap! I almost forgot something again! The original concept of "dragon genes" and their use in transformations is © Squaresoft. Also, I apologize for the incredibly long chapter. Thank you. **(I know that I already used this in Chapter 2, but here it is again. Thank you.)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Wedding of an Overlord

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

**Author's notes:** Well, this is the final flashback for now! This helps to explain why Krichevskoy and Saito were referring to the "battle right before the reception."

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wedding of an Overlord**  
_When we last left our story:_

Saito had just finished explaining how he arrived in the Netherworld, and his subsequent encounters with both Priere and Marjoly. He also gave an explanation as to how he first met both the Overlord **and** the Seraph. Finally, he gave a brief description of his first encounter with the Dark Assembly, and the battle that followed. We then headed back to the present day, where Saito answered questions from both Priere and Marjoly. Now it is time for the final event: the wedding between Nicholai Krichevskoy and Rena Solvaris.

* * *

_**Present Day: Sacred Altar**_

Saito looked around the room once more. Seeing no other raised hands, he continued with his story.

"Well, the preparations were nearly finished, and I had been training the defense forces for the past three weeks. Then, the wedding day arrived, and ALL of our lives would never be the same…"

* * *

**Flashback Begins**

_**Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld**_

_Well, it appears that the day has finally arrived,_ Saito thought to himself as he got up and stretched. _I don't know exactly WHAT is going to happen, but I know that it won't be easy on any of us._ He walked over to the closet, opened it, and then withdrew the single black tunic that he had been saving. He slipped into it, and then he sighed aloud. "I just hope that everything turns out to be fine in the end." After he had finished belting on his sword and hanging his pendant around his neck, he headed out into the main corridor. Almost immediately, his footsteps carried him towards the throne room. He stopped outside of the door, and fell silent.

* * *

_**Inside the Throne Room**_

Nicholai Krichevskoy was nervously pacing back-and-forth across the throne room. _WHY did I have to plan an outdoor wedding? Maybe it's because EVERYONE wants to attend, Overlord? Hmm... Very good point, Saito._ "You can come in now. I'm just a little nervous." Saito smiled and stepped into the throne room. "You aren't the only one who is nervous. I'm just wondering when my father is going to arrive with the army." The Overlord smiled at his young companion. "You don't need to worry about that right now. Let's just get through the ceremony first, and THEN worry about the army. OK?" "That's fine with me." With that being said, the Overlord and the weredragon left the throne room, and headed in the direction of the Caverns of Light. They talked about the defensive arrangements along the way, and Saito was finally able to relax.

* * *

_**In the skies over Priere Castle: Alternate Netherworld**_

Kaido looked around, a sneer suddenly crossing his face. _This isn't the True Netherworld! Now the big question is this: how in the hell do we find our way there?_ He turned to look over at Shadow. "Find some sort of portal or Dimensional Gate that will take us to the True Netherworld. We need to arrive before this damn wedding starts. That way, we can eliminate everyone in one swift stroke." Shadow nodded, and then motioned to two of his scouts. The younger draconics nodded, and then spiraled down towards Priere Castle. They both landed, and then the first scout cautiously entered...in order to find that the citadel had been emptied. They relayed the news back to Shadow, and then they proceeded to inspect the entrance to the Cave of Ordeals. "Uh, boss? I think we found what you were looking for." "Excellent! They will have no idea what hit them when I'm finished!" Kaido laughed aloud, and then turned to the rest of the army. "Okay, people. We move out now. When we all arrive, you know the drill." Every single one of the four thousand draconics in the army nodded. They then proceeded into the cave, not knowing that the Overlord had already been warned of their coming.

* * *

_**Caverns of Light: True Netherworld**_

"Sir, we just received a message from one of those who stayed behind at Priere Castle. The draconic army has just entered the Cave of Ordeals, and they should be here in a little over two hours." The Overlord nodded grimly, and then relayed the message to Saito. The weredragon grinned. "It looks like he will arrive in time for the reception. Why don't we make sure that it's one he will NEVER forget?" Krichevskoy suddenly cracked a smile. "I LIKE the way your mind works, Saito. I was about to suggest that myself!" Looking at his watch, he started suddenly. "My stars! It's almost time to begin the ceremony!" He looked over at Saito, and issued one last order. "Make sure that the weapons are distributed immediately after the ceremony is complete." "Yes, sir." Krichevskoy then asked the young Kaiser a seemingly irrelevant question. "Do you think I look okay in this?" The young man smiled at the Overlord. Krichevskoy had found his old ceremonial dress uniform, and was wearing it fairly well. The black and gold was an interesting contrast, and Saito couldn't help but grin. "You look fine, Nicholai. Let's get moving, shall we?" The Overlord nodded at his best man (NOW you know why he wanted Saito to personally respond!), and they walked out onto the altar.

The Seraph was already waiting there, prayer book in hand. "A little nervous, Nicholai?" the head angel asked with a smile. However, the Overlord's response killed the grin on Michael's face. "Yeah, I have to admit that I am a little nervous. After all, it's not every day that an army of four thousand is making their way here as we speak." Michael's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. "When will they be arriving?" "They should be here by the time the reception starts," Saito whispered back. "Well, that's a relief." He then turned towards the main aisle and fell silent. Saito and the Overlord turned and followed the Seraph's example. The procession had started, and the wedding had finally begun. The first two women to walk down the aisle were Priere and Marjoly. The Alternate Overlord was wearing a modestly cut green dress, and she looked gorgeous. Her best friend was equally stunning in a simple blue dress. They stopped when they reached the altar, and Priere tossed a wink at Saito, causing the young weredragon to blush furiously. At that moment, Rena appeared in the aisle, and everyone rose to acknowledge the young woman who would be queen in a matter of moments.

Krichevskoy was at a loss for words, and so was everyone else. The young witch was dressed in a long white gown that shimmered as she moved. The tiny seed-pearls sewn along the hem of her gown winked brilliantly, and she wore a thin lace veil to hide her features. She stopped three-quarters of the way to the altar, and waited for her husband-to-be to descend and lead her up those final few steps. The Overlord was trying desperately to keep his hands from trembling as he came down the steps to stand before his chosen. Rena smiled beneath her veil as they began to ascend the steps once more. "Nervous, my dear?" "Yes, Rena. I am a little nervous. However, it's not the ceremony that worries me right now." Rena winced slightly, and then they reached the top of the stairs. Michael Lamington smiled, and then raised his voice for the invocation. "We are gathered here today to witness the first step towards obtaining peace amongst all the realms. Gathered here are representatives of all **four** major species, to bear witness to this union." Dead silence followed these words as everyone looked around, searching for the final representative. However, none of them thought to look at the altar. Saito smiled, turned slightly, and then winked at the Seraph. Michael smiled, and then he continued with the invocation. "These two here before you, Nicholai Krichevskoy and Rena Solvaris, represent two of these species. I represent the third, and the fourth is also here with us. Let the ceremony begin."

_An hour and forty-five minutes later..._

"Through the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nicholai, you may now kiss your bride." The Overlord lifted Rena's veil, and then smiled. "I have waited almost too long for this moment." "Both of us have, my love. Now, let's get this over with and get started with the reception." The two kissed, and everyone rose to applaud their new Queen. The Seraph looked out over the assembly once more, and intoned the final phrase. "Ladies and gentlemen. I now present you with King Nicholai Krichevskoy and his lady wife, Queen Rena." With those words, the ceremony finally came to a close, and everyone poured out of the Caverns to the reception area outside. Saito looked over the crowd, and then shook his head sadly. _In fifteen minutes, everything will cease to be fun and games, and then the REAL battle will begin._ He turned to look over at the Seraph. "Is everything prepared, Michael?" "Everything is ready, my young friend. All you really need to do now is issue the weapons." The weredragon nodded, and then the two of them left the altar.

* * *

_**Reception Area: Just outside of the Caverns of Light**_

Saito strode over to one of the side tables and then looked around. It was at that moment that he noticed an ominous cloud coming from the direction of the Overlord's Castle. He suddenly raised his voice and roared out to the Overlord. "I CAN SEE THEM!" _Aw, shoot! _thought Nicholai as he looked over at the newly appointed commander of the defense forces. "Which direction are they coming from?" "They're coming in from the north. It's typical strategy." "You know what to do, Kaiser." "**YES SIR!**" Saito suddenly started to roar out orders, and those who had volunteered to help defend the party all started to scramble about, swapping their neatly pressed suits for their own traditional gear, and grabbing their weapons from various locations. They all regrouped at the northernmost point of the reception area, and the spear and magic wielders instantly flattened themselves against the ground.

Traditional tactics dictated that the draconics all had to swoop down from their present height in order to attack with swords and spears. They expected an aerial assault, but what happened next shocked most of the troops. Arrows and bullets suddenly began to soar in from random compass points, and Kaido's forces were suddenly faced with an assault they could not stop. He lost twenty-five in the opening salvo, and those losses would be more than enough to turn the tide in favor of the combination forces. When His own troops began their attack dives, Saito's hand-picked team of snipers scrambled to their secondary positions in preparation for the ground battle to come.

"BLADES UP!" came the single roared command of the young mage. Every single spear wielder suddenly rose and stabbed upwards, catching the older draconic's forces by surprise. Saito smiled, and then he drew his sword as he searched the skies for one particular draconic. It didn't take him long to find the black and crimson wings of his father. He suddenly smiled wickedly, and then he roared out a challenge that would temporarily halt the fighting. "What do you think of my tactics, old man? Are you willing to let your troops be slaughtered from the ground, or are you too much of a COWARD to come and lead them yourself?" There was dead silence for several moments, and then the draconic forces began to land, **away** from the combined demonic and angelic forces. Saito smiled wickedly, his fangs suddenly very apparent. _Well, well, well. It looks like my father is actually listening to me for once. Too bad for him, because there is now no way that he can easily escape without **at least** half of his troops._ He then turned to the forces he had managed to gather and train. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. It's time that we put our skills to good use, and fight them on **our** terms. Are you ready?" "I'm not so sure about everyone else, but I am more than willing to take these idiots out!" Priere called, twirling her baton menacingly. Marjoly looked over at the Alternate Overlord, and then raised her voice as well. "The mages and skulls are ready and waiting, and I can tell you right now that we are truly prepared." Saito nodded, and then looked over the rest of his troops. "That's two. Now what about the rest of you?" He was almost instantly barraged by everyone else's call that they were truly ready for a fight. He couldn't help but grin at what his father must be thinking.

* * *

Kaido was fuming. _How is it POSSIBLE! Saito should be DEAD by now, or at least seriously injured. I told those idiots to take him out! But did they listen to me? Nooo._ He suddenly heard a mental chuckle that chilled him. _Don't be so surprised, Dad. You know how resilient I am. Especially important, I think you forgot where I got that resilience from... Oh really? Then please refresh my memory, BOY. Sure thing, OLD MAN. I got it from **YOU!**_ Kaido suddenly fell silent, and then he turned to Shadow. "Would you please do me a favor and eliminate that sorry bastard? He is no son of mine." Shadow grinned wickedly before he saluted his C.O. "With absolute pleasure, sir." Shadow turned and then strode to the front of the army. Drawing his own scimitar, he prepared to lead the charge. "Everybody ready?" There was silence for a moment. Then: **"CHARGE!"**

"Steady! Steady... NOW!" At this command, the entire front rank braced for impact. However, no one anticipated that Saito would snarl out one last command before the two forces met. "Leave Shadow and my father to me!" Immediately after, the lines finally met, and the REAL battle began. Saito moved without thinking, fighting his way towards the center, and a pair of blood-crimson wings. Shadow was quick to notice that none of his own troops wanted to face the enraged weredragon, and they were clearing out of his path faster than bats out of hell. He grinned wickedly, and then finished with his final Wind Cutter, slicing two Kitty Cats in half and nearly ripping off the arm of a nearby warrior. The darkened weredragon then turned to face his chief rival, who was striding forward with murder in his eyes.

Nicholai Krichevskoy was busy defending his wife's back when he suddenly noticed an open space appearing between the two forces. He looked over, and then his eyebrows creased with worry. _I have a VERY bad feeling about this..._ He was quick to voice his thoughts to his wife. Rena turned right after she finished casting Terra Ice, freezing a gang of approaching draconics from the waist down. She then turned to her husband. Her own expression was a mirror of his. "I think that might be Saito over there," she said, her voice trembling nervously. It was at that moment that she noticed something eerie about the battlefield. It had suddenly fallen quiet. A little TOO quiet.

* * *

Saito's eyes had gone from crystal blue to flat black in a matter of seconds. Now, they were glittering slightly as the color darkened even deeper as his rage continued to grow. "I have been waiting FAR too long for this moment," he snarled, his fangs very clearly visible. "You aren't the only one, punk," came Shadow's return snarl. "Let's do this." With a roar, the two bitter rivals charged at one another. Saito stopped short, and then swung his sword upward. The blade intersected with Shadow's vicious downward swing, and then he wound up in order to launch another blow. Again and again, the two blades clashed against one another. The two were matching each other blow-for-blow. But then something happened. Something that no survivors would ever forget. With their blades locked together, Saito was struggling to keep Shadow's edge away from his throat. Shadow grunted, and then twisted his blade upwards. Saito's sword was ripped from his grasp, and he could only watch in horror as Shadow's follow-up blow shattered the weapon. 

Saito blinked twice, tears slightly stinging his eyes. _DAMN! How did he get to be so strong? Looks like I might as well finish things off MY way._ He "flickered" both of his hands, transfiguring them into the black steel form that Priere had witnessed. He then drew the razor chain from his belt pouch, and wrapped it four times around his upper right arm for support. _I am NOT going to lose this battle...or this weapon,_ he thought to himself as he looked down at the simple chain in his hands. It was the final gift from his mother before he left on his long journey. _Don't fail me now..._

Shadow was laughing hysterically. _That idiot should have kept a tighter hold on his blade! Ah well. I'll still take satisfaction in killing him even if he is..._"unarmed? I don't think so, asshole!" Shadow suddenly snapped his head up and looked straight at Saito, just in time to feel the sting of something lashing across his cheek. His hand darted upward, and came away bloody. It was then that he noticed that Saito had not only morphed his hands, but he also held a length of chain in his right hand. The mage was spinning it so fast that Shadow could barely see it, but then he snapped it right in front of his rival's nose before bringing it back and holding it before him with both hands. "THIS is a razor chain. And I am going to enjoy killing you with it." Shadow suddenly charged, swinging his sword downwards with all the force he could possibly muster. Saito raised the thin links of chain over his head, and then drew them taught just before impact.

_SLICE!_ The razor sharp links cut through Shadow's scimitar blade as if it weren't even there. The mage then proceeded to wrap the chain around his rival's neck. He then spoke the last words that Shadow would ever hear. "NEVER mess with a razor chain!" Saito then finished drawing the links together. When it was over, his arms were crossed in before him, and his rival's body had slumped to the ground. The head remained balanced on the flat of the chain, and then Saito let it drop. Shadow's head hit the ground with a sickening _thud_, and Saito finally let his arms drop. He looked down for a moment, and then raised his eyes. His voice chilled every other draconic who heard him speak. "One down. And one more to go. CHARGE!"

* * *

Saito was at the front, and he lead his troops deep into the draconic lines. Allowing the razor chain to wrap around his right arm, he lashed out with his own claws, inflicting hideous wounds on every opponent he touched. Priere guarded his back, her baton deflecting thrown daggers and magic attacks. The mage stopped for a moment, and unleashed a silver fireball towards the heavens. At this signal, the sniper teams opened fire from their secondary positions. The massive amount of firepower took down another twelve draconics, and severely injured three others. Saito grinned wickedly as he continued to carve his own path. Everything was going according to plan.

Marjoly had just finished casting _Dark Conjuration_ when she felt a tingling on the back of her neck. She immediately whirled around, bringing her quarterstaff crosswise in order to block. Kai snarled as his sword was deflected by the blonde-haired witch. He continued to hack away at her, praying that he could find a way past her defenses. He got lucky on his fifth pass, and he landed a blow just above her right wrist with the flat of his blade. She dropped her guard for approximately two seconds, and Kai slashed her across the chest. Marjoly gasped in shock and shifted the staff to one hand while she tried to staunch the flow of blood with her other arm. The weredragon smiled when he saw the perfect opportunity to attack, and he took it.

Saito was in the thick of things when he heard a sharp gasp come from behind him. He instantly spun on his heels, in order to see that Kai had plunged his sword into Marjoly's chest. With a yell of rage he grabbed the tormenting weredragon and threw him away from the young woman. She promptly collapsed, and Saito knelt by her side. "Are you alright, Marjoly?" he asked, the anxiety clear in his voice. "He nicked…my lung," the young witch groaned, and the young Kaiser immediately noticed that her voice was starting to become more of a gurgle than anything else. He picked Marjoly up and carried her back towards the reception area, where nearly a dozen angels had set up a first-aid station. Giving the unconscious witch to one of the attendants, he then proceeded to tear through the lines, searching for Kai. He found the man viciously attacking Priere, and Saito smiled wickedly. He crept up behind Kai, grabbed the man's throat with both hands, and then crushed his windpipe. He turned around again just in time to see his father rise into the air, followed shortly by the rest of those who truly followed him.

* * *

Kaido was stunned. His perfectly laid plans had fallen to pieces when his son finished off Shadow. Now over half of his army was either dead or had already surrendered. It was time to pull out, and unleash his last surprise. "All right everybody! IT IS TIME!" With that, most of the remaining draconics took flight and started to gain altitude. Then, much to the horror of most of the demons below, each one of the three hundred flying draconics shifted from human to dragon form. Saito looked up and smiled. _SO. You finally decided to prove exactly what kind of bastard you are, Dad_, the young mage thought as he noted the form his father had taken. Black with crimson rivulets running all over its body, the Tyrant dragon towered over almost all of the other forms. The mage raised his right hand and issued a single command.

* * *

"**RISE.**"

* * *

At this, a myriad of angels and winged demons in his army spread their wings and suddenly took to the skies. His eyes narrowed as he issued one mental command to the flying squadrons. _Take out as many as you possibly can. Whatever you do, DON'T allow them to form into any sort of pattern._ His order, however, was in vain. Kaido had already directed most of the other draconics into a circular pattern that Saito recognized too well. _I am TRULY sorry, my boy. You left me with no choice but to wipe out everyone that you care about down there. DRACONIC APOCALYPSE!_ As Kaido called the attack, every other draconic unleashed their breath weapons towards the central point of the circle. Here, the blasts merged and waited for the final addition: the blast from a Tyrant Dragon. Kaido released his own breath attack and watched gleefully as it merged with all of the others. The massive energy beam then began it's descent, and Saito knew that he had only moments to act. 

Saito allowed his head to drop, and it was at that moment that Nicholai heard his mental sigh. _I never wanted anyone to be hurt. All I wanted was peace, but my father has brought death and destruction. I CANNOT and WILL NOT allow him to harm anyone else!_ "DID YOU HEAR ME, FATHER! I CANNOT AND WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ANYONE ELSE! EVEN IF IT _KILLS_ ME, I WILL SEE YOU DEFEATED!" The Overlord's eyes widened as he realized that he could suddenly _see_ Saito's aura. The brilliant energy surrounding the young weredragon began to swirl as he raised his voice in an ancient chant:

* * *

"_Powers unknown and powers-that-be,_  
_ Wild magics I summon thee._  
_ Powers-that-be, powers that I know well,_  
_ Wild magics unite and dispel!_"

* * *

The blast that emerged from his aura took the form of a white globe that shot skyward, and then fractured. The energy suddenly spread out and fell back to earth, forming a glimmering shield. The wedding guests, and even the draconics, looked on in amazement. The barrier flickered with every color imaginable, and no one could figure out how such a young man had been able to erect such a powerful barrier. Kaido looked on in shock and anger as the apocalyptic blast met the shield and then shattered in every direction. _HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!_ Another twenty draconics switched from their dragon forms to their Warrior forms(Warrior transformations are performed through the use of the Force gene, as Saito demonstrated back in the Dark Assembly) and then dropped to the ground before the Overlord. The youngest laid her sword at Krichevskoy's feet. She then lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Her own were nearly as auburn as the mage's hair, and her hair was raven black. "If we had known that he was the _diralec_, the legendary Blood Shadow, then we would not have come here. Please, forgive me." The Overlord smiled gently at the younger woman. "It's all right. Even _I_ have made stupid mistakes in the past." 

Kaido also neglected to notice that Priere and the winged demons had taken down an additional thirty draconics, while the angelic forces had taken down twenty-five. However, there were severe losses inflicted upon the demonic forces, and Priere had to launch a _Requiem_ _Aeternam _and two more _Spirit Wind_ attacks in order to keep her forces from being overwhelmed. _If you have any final ideas, NOW would be a good time to use them, Saito! I hear you, Priere. I was just about to launch anyway. LAUNCH! What do you mean by that?_

Saito smiled before he cast his thoughts out to his father. _It looks like you left me with no choice, father. I would have LOVED to crush you using my Kaiser form. However, I think I'll resort to my final for this one. ARE YOU READY? _With that, he reached into the pouch on his left hip, and drew out four small triangles. He then held up his right hand, and formed an all too-familiar fist. He then began the simple incantation. "Infinity." He placed the first triangle, a brilliant gold one, in the upper portion of the design. "Transcendence." Next was the glittering ice blue triangle, which was placed in the lower left hand portion. After that was a glistening ruby red triangle, which filled in the lower right hand portion, leaving the center triangle for last. "Radiance." The final triangle, however, was the most important of all. It filled in the center of the design, uniting the final three pieces. This final triangle was flat black, with absolutely no shine. "Failure." It was immediately after this that he spoke the final word of release, the word that would begin his ultimate transformation. **"ASCENSION!"

* * *

**The first thing that Rena and the rest of the guests noticed was the sudden increase in size. In a single moment, Saito had gone from being 5'7" to the towering height of 60' tall. His body had changed, and there were now fairly thick black and gold scales all over his body. However, the one feature that had changed the most was the mage's face. It had become much more elongated, and his nose and ears had disappeared. It was fairly flat in appearance, but that was not what surprised the Overlord's guests. Rather, it was the coloring of it. The head was completely black, with the exception of a single gold stripe that ran down the center of his face. This stripe was wide enough so that both of his eyes were inside of it. His eyes had reverted to their original ice blue, and they were glittering brilliantly. The Infinity dragon turned towards the Overlord, and then he grinned. His long tail thumped the ground once, sending out a mid-sized shockwave. Saito then spread his wings, and everyone momentarily forgot to breathe. His wings were ebony on the outside, but the underside of each wing was covered in brilliant gold scales.

Everyone heard a sudden rumble, and they all flinched. Then, Krichevskoy recognized what he was hearing from the young dragon. He looked over at his wife, grinning. "Don't worry, Rena. Saito isn't going to do anything to us." "Then why is he making that noise?" _Why, you ask? I'm just sitting here, laughing at those poor idiots who decided to side with my father. Master Nicholai, relay the retreat order to Priere and the rest of the demons. Michael, tell all of your angels to land immediately. I don't want to take out anyone on our side when I unleash my final two attacks._ Both the Seraph and the Overlord complied, and then Saito beat his massive wings once, in order to lift himself off of the ground. He turned to face his father, and the grin on his face suddenly morphed into the draconic equivalent of a sneer. _Well old man, it looks like only one of us is going to survive this battle. You got that much right, kid. Good luck. You're going to need it! Likewise, father. May the best dragon win!_

With those words, Saito began to charge a massive blast. Kaido noticed this, and he began to charge a blast of his own. _Everyone! Hit him with everything when I give the command! It's too late now, Dad. THIS...ENDS...**NOW!** **SOUL REND!**_ The massive blast suddenly erupted from Saito's jaws, and he quickly swept it across the sky. The pure white beam touched every single one of the two hundred and twenty-five remaining dragons, and Kaido suddenly felt sick to his stomach. _WHERE in the hell did he generate that kind of power! It's impossible! Unless... No. That can't be it! **What is it, Boss? What are you talking about?** My son...is...an Ultima Kaiser. I know that it's a little hard to believe, but it's the truth. And now it is time that I prove it to ALL of you._ He began to charge another blast, but this one was a brilliant ice blue. When he had finished charging he roared out one single rhetorical question as he unleashed his final attack. _When will you fools ever learn to NEVER CROSS MY PATH AGAIN! **FINAL DESTINY!**_

The blast erupted from the dragon's mouth and slammed into the Tyrant Dragon first. It then passed _through_ the Tyrant, and slammed into every other dragon in the air. The blast literally shredded Kaido, leaving nothing behind except for a mist of blood. The same thing happened to the remaining two hundred and twenty-five dragons who had defied the newly christened _diralec_.

* * *

All below were forced to turn away from the gruesome spectacle. Even Priere, who supposedly had and iron stomach, was forced to turn away and cover her mouth in order to keep from being violently sick. Nicholai looked over at Michael, and then he slowly shook his head. "It had to be done. He left young master Saito with no other choice." The Seraph nodded in agreement. "If not for his actions, there would be a lot more dead on this battlefield. Who knows? WE might even be the ones lying in the dirt right now." The head angel shook his head sadly. "It was a terrible waste of life. There MUST have been a better solution." "I'm afraid that you are wrong in that regard, Master Lamington." Both the Seraph and the Overlord turned around, and were surprised to see that Saito was back in his human form. "Knowing how my father thinks, and also recognizing that those with him in that last moment were those who would have died rather than settle peacefully, I had no choice but to kill them. Those that surrendered or were unable to continue were actually the smarter ones." He sighed aloud, and then ran his right hand through his hair. Rena looked at him thoughtfully, but then she noticed something that made her stop cold. "Is it just me, or does your hair look a little redder than usual?" Saito stopped to think, and then he looked at his right hand. His palm had come away red. "Son of a...!" With that last remark, Saito slumped to the ground. 

Rena rushed over to him, and then she took a closer look at his hair. "It looks like a blade clipped his scalp. I'm surprised that he didn't notice it until now." The Overlord chuckled aloud. "I'm not surprised at all. Besides, he should be up and about in a few minutes anyway. Just give him a little time, and you'll see that I'm right." "If you insist, dear," Rena responded as she wrapped Saito's scalp with a clean bandage. She finished the dressing and stepped back to admire her handiwork. Then she heard Saito groan. "Why did you have to wrap it so tightly? I don't really want a migraine." Rena planted her hand on slender hips, and gave him an incredulous look. "You are impossible, you know that?" "Of course I know that, Queen Rena. How do you think I have managed to survive high school?" Rena shook her head. "Very good point. Besides, I think my husband is about to give the guests an explanation." Saito grinned wickedly as he leaned on the Queen's shoulder. "Do you think that you could help me get to the stage? I have a funny feeling that I am going to be asked to explain a few things." The new queen nodded, and then helped him to the stage.

* * *

"Quiet down, everyone. I know that you want some answers, and I will do the best that I can. First, are there any questions about what you all just witnessed?" Nearly every hand shot up, and Nicholai sighed to himself. _This may take awhile._ "I've got a major question for you. What in the _hell_ is that kid?" called out a Majin by the name of Saul. _If you don't mind, Nicholai, I want to answer this one myself. Be my guest, Saito._ The weredragon looked over at the queen before suddenly standing upright. He walked over to the podium, and a hush fell over the crowd. Saito allowed his eyes to wander until he spotted the Majin. "For your information, I am a four-part hybrid of human, vampire, angel, and dragon." Dead silence followed this statement, but it was soon lost in the clamor that followed. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" yelled Tobias. The weredragon looked over at the Overlord, rolled his eyes, and sighed. "My full title is Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago. As for your second question, allow me to say this much: if I had not been here in the first place, ALL of you would be **dead!** Are there any other questions?" His eyes scanned the crowd, until they settled on a fairly young knight. "Yes?" She looked around nervously, and then asked her question in a trembling voice. "What are you going to do now that the attack is over?" Saito smiled and then looked over at the Overlord. "I plan on enjoying the reception, and then having a fairly long rest. Besides, it's not like the world is ending before your eyes. You should enjoy life. And speaking of enjoying things, let's get this reception started!" Saito turned off the microphone and stepped away from the podium. However, his voice still traveled the entire length and breadth of the reception area. "Ladies and gentlemen, angels, demons, and draconics: allow me to introduce you all to King Nicholai Krichevskoy and his wife, Queen Rena." As the two stepped up to the podium, thunderous applause was heard from the crowd. Saito looked over at the two of them and grinned. _Let's get this party started!_

_Ten minutes later:_

"But this is my first time at a wedding! I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" "Well, at the very least, you have to dance with both Priere and Marjoly." _NOW you tell me, Nicholai._ The Overlord laughed out loud, and then reached over to pat Saito on the shoulder. "It's not all that bad." "You mean for me. I'm not so sure whether Marjoly would say the same thing." The young Kaiser looked worriedly over at the first-aid station. Marjoly's wounds had been bandaged, and she had managed to slip back into her bridesmaid outfit. She tried to stand, and Saito instantly rushed over to support her. Nicholai chuckled to himself as he turned to his bride. "He's so protective of others. I would be fairly surprised if he left here alone." Rena giggled and then lightly punched him on the arm. "Nicholai! What are you suggesting?" Krichevskoy laughed aloud before turning back towards the dance floor. He wasn't surprised to see that Saito had refused to leave Marjoly's side until he was certain that she could stand on her own.

_Later that night:_

Saito sighed aloud as he headed back to the Overlord's Castle. The food had been great, but the young mage still felt that he had overspent himself during the battle. He stumbled on the path, and Priere quickly steadied him. "You look like you need to rest," she said. Her blood-red eyes betrayed how worried she was. "Just help me get to the hospital. I have an awful feeling that I am going to be out for quite some time," Saito replied. The Alternate Overlord nodded, and then helped him through the gates of the castle. At that point Saito collapsed onto the floor, and he knew no more.

* * *

_A month-and-a-half later:  
**Netherworld Hospital: Overlord's Castle**_

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Saito groaned as he opened his eyes. "Maybe it's because you are ignorant of your own injuries so often." The mage turned his head to the left and smiled at Priere. "My first concern is for the safety of others. I don't really care if it kills me or not." The Alternate Overlord's eyes creased slightly. "You may not care, but the rest of us do." She walked over and enfolded the young mage in a hug. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You've been out for nearly a month-and-a-half." Saito relaxed slightly, but then he panicked. "What in the name of heaven and hell am I still doing here! I need to get home!" He struggled to sit up, but he was quickly restrained. "Take it easy, young man. Your mother knows that you are okay. As a matter-of-fact, she arrived here nearly two weeks ago, along with a few other draconics. I think I'll go tell them the good news." Priere stood up, and then blushed. "Thank you for saving all of us. I don't think you know how much most of us appreciate the lesson in tactics you taught us, OR the value of a well-planned strategy." With that, she turned and headed out the door.

* * *

_**Waiting Room: Netherworld Hospital**_

Priere walked in with a smile on her face and a slight spring in her step. "I have some good news for everyone!" Serena raised her head and looked at the Alternate Overlord. "Is my son alive?" she asked, her voice trembling. Priere's eyes glittered brilliantly as she replied. "Even better. He's actually awake, and he really wants to see you." Saito's mother stood up and gently shook out her thin gown. She then turned to the two other draconics who had accompanied her. "Come on. Let's see if he has truly finished recovering." The three draconics entered the room, in order to find that Saito was sitting up in bed, propped up with several pillows. His eyes lit up when he saw his mother enter the room, and then they widened when he saw the two people who had come with her. He was fairly quick to bow his head in respect. "Master Alexander! Oricaltos Nathaniel! My humblest apologies that I am unable to greet both of you properly." The older draconics looked at each other, and then they both smiled. The Oricaltos was the first to speak. "First off, I would like to thank you for what you did on that day. You saved all of us a lot of trouble." Saito was a little puzzled. "What do you mean by that?" "Well… Your old man was planning on eliminating anyone who stood in his way. He gathered everyone that hated you, and told them his idea. He finished by promising to eliminate ME if he survived. For that, you have my deepest thanks, Saito Onago." Alexander nodded in agreement, and then he spoke. "I was watching everything from the Hall. I have to say that you handled Shadow even better than I originally anticipated you would. I was also QUITE impressed with how quickly you utilized your final form. Everything has been recorded in the chronicles, and your name will be one that will truly outlast the histories."

Saito raised an eyebrow. "I never knew that my actions would actually have THAT much of an impact. All I was trying to do was save a few lives." The Oricaltos grinned. "Well, if you had not been there to help with tactics, then there would have been a whole lot less life to save." The older man then turned and looked over at the door. He then raised a quizzical eyebrow, causing Saito to chuckle lightly. "The young mage then called out from his semi-prone position. "It's all right, Nicholai. You can come in and have a seat." The Overlord bowed before he entered the room. His red eyes looked slightly worried. _Are you **sure** about this? Trust me, old friend. They mean you no harm._ "Overlord, I would like to introduce you to my combat instructor and the leader of all draconics. Master Alexander, Oricaltos Nathaniel, I would like to introduce you both to Nicholai Krichevskoy, the current Overlord of the Netherworld." The Oricaltos bowed his head in respect to the other monarch, and Nicholai merely shook his head. "There is no need to do that here in my house. I treat people based on their personality, not by their social status." At this statement, the Oricaltos could not keep the grin from his face as he extended his right hand. "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet the man who will help to bring peace to this world." Nicholai shook the man's hand, and then he noticed that Alexander was looking over his shoulder at someone. He smiled, realizing that it could only be one person who had that effect on people. He turned towards the doorway, smiling. "You can come in now, Rena. He is awake, and fairly well healed."

* * *

Rena Solvaris rushed into the room and promptly threw her arms around Saito. She hugged him tightly, and then looked over at Alexander. She blushed slightly before remembering to curtsy. "Master Alexander, it is truly a pleasure to see you once again." "Likewise, young lady. When I first heard about the wedding, I couldn't believe my ears. Then, I saw what happened before the reception, and I suddenly realized that what I had been hearing **was** true." Rena smiled gently at her former mentor before turning to look down at the bedridden draconic. "Are you sure that you have recovered completely, Saito?" The young man nodded, and was about to speak when the Oricaltos raised his hand. Saito immediately fell silent, and al eyes turned to the draconic leader. "I wish to thank you, and ALL of those who helped to care for this young man in the past few months. I never realized how strong his spirit was, until I witnessed what he pulled-off at the reception." Saito flushed slightly, and the Oricaltos grinned before turning to Saito's mother. "Lady Serena, may you please send in the Alternate Overlord and the witch of Beauty Castle?" Serena smiled slightly, bowed, and then exited the room. Shortly after her departure, Priere and Marjoly walked into the room. However, they brought another guest with them: a fairly surprised Seraph. Michael slowly shook his head before smiling at the Oricaltos. "Nathaniel, it is good to see that you are alive and well." "I have to say the same thing about you, Michael. I was starting to wonder whether you would remember or not." "Remember? How could I ever FORGET that day? As a matter-of-fact, I still have the scars that I received." Saito looked at the two, a puzzled look on his face. "What are you two talking about?" "**Nothing**," both responded simultaneously. They looked over at one another, and then started laughing. The Oricaltos shook his head, and then he spoke once more. "I called all of you here for a reason. The Master Gatekeeper has decided to retire from his post, and I would like all of you to attend the ceremony that will install young master Saito in his place." 

Saito's eyes suddenly grew wide with astonishment. "You want me to be the Gatekeeper? Why not select someone else?" "That's because there IS nobody else to choose from. YOU are the last of the Kaisers, Saito. Nobody else could handle the task." At this, the young mage grinned.

* * *

"Then I humbly accept your offer."

* * *

_One week later:  
**Hall of Shadows: Draconia**_

Serena Onago could not hold back her tears as she watched her son ascend the main steps. Alexander looked on with pride at his prize pupil as he willingly accepted the task of guarding the twelve dimensional keys. Krichevskoy merely sat near the back of the room, smiling easily. The Seraph, meanwhile, was sitting between Priere and Marjoly. The Witch of Beauty Castle had made a full recovery from her injuries, and she smiled gently as Saito crossed the stage to the podium. "Quiet. I want to hear his speech."

As the ceremony wound down, Saito stepped up to the podium to do something that he had dreaded for quite a while: give a speech. "First and foremost, I would like to thank the Oricaltos for hosting this ceremony, and for my teacher, Master Alexander Critios, for also being present on this joyous occasion. Next, I would like to thank my mother. She has done **so** much for me, and she helped me to see my true path in life. She gave me the weapon that saved my life, and I will always look up to her." Saito allowed his gaze to wander the audience before he continued. "I wish to thank the Overlord, Nicholai Krichevskoy, for giving me the chance to prove my own skills on the field of battle. I also wish to thank his lady wife, Rena, for her amazing healing skills and her caring devotion. I will always look up to you, Nicholai. There is no doubt about that." His eyes swept the room once more, until he noticed three particular people who were sitting together. He grinned. "Next, I wish to extend my thanks to the Lady Priere, who is the Overlord of the Alternate Netherworld. Thank you for watching my back during all of the confusion. Along with her is the witch Marjoly, who saved my life more than once during that hellish fighting." _I also want to thank you for not giving up and dying on me during the fight._ Marjoly felt her face turn scarlet, and she turned away to hide her blush. **_I should be the one who is thanking you. If you hadn't been there to help me out… _**_Don't be so morbid, Marjoly. Please?_ should be the one who is thanking you. If you hadn't been there to help me out… Saito sighed aloud before continuing. "Finally, I want to thank the Seraph, Michael Lamington, for his belief." Saito looked pointedly at the Seraph. "Without the angels that accompanied him, the battle would have ended _very_ differently. Finally, I want to thank all who attended this ceremony. Your support helped to bring me through this crisis. Thank you." As he stepped from the podium, he heard a noise like thunder. Turning around, he saw that everyone was on their feet, giving the young man a standing ovation. He flushed red before bowing to the audience.

After everyone else had left, only the Overlord and a few others remained behind. Saito looked around at the small group that surrounded him. "I want to _personally_ thank each of you for coming. In parting, I have a gift for each of you." He dipped his hand into the pouch hanging over his right hip, and drew out several small crystals. Each crystal was a different color, and had a different set of initials. The young mage shrugged lightly as the young women gawked at the gemstones in his hands. "Think of this as a way to remember me."

Saito passed the first ruby over to Priere. She looked into it, and then gasped. The center was much lighter than the rest of the gem, and she could clearly see that her full name had been written in ebony. She strung the pendant around her neck, and then proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of the young mage. "Ack, woman! Let me breathe!" Priere let him go and then she stepped back, blushing. "Thank you, Saito Onago."

The weredragon passed the second ruby, along with an extra onyx, over to the Overlord. Krichevskoy smiled and shook the young man's hand. "You have truly found your place, my friend." Saito smiled. "Without you, I wouldn't be here. Thank you." He then proceeded to give out the rest of the stones.

The emerald on a silver chain went to Rena, while the amethyst was handed to Marjoly. Finally, Saito drew a silver agate from his bag. This he passed to the Seraph with a smile. "Thank you for everything that you have done, Master Lamington." The Seraph smiled gently at the young man. "You are **very** welcome, young Master Saito."

Saito Onago looked around the circle, and then he smiled. "If you ever want to visit with me, just wrap one hand around the pendant before you enter the Dimensional Gate. I'll be able to sense it, and will bring you here. Are there any questions?" He looked around, and all he saw were saddened faces. "I will be with you always. Never forget that." With that, the new Keeper of the Keys opened three Dimensional Gates, and his guests finally headed home.

**Flashback Ends

* * *

**"And THAT is where my past ends, and the present truly begins. Now," he said, looking around the room at everyone, "are there any questions now that I am finished?" Setsuna was quick to raise a hand, and his example was followed closely by Maderas and Gordon. Saito looked around, and then he smiled. "Setsuna? I'll answer your question first. Next, I'll answer Gordon's. Last, I will answer Maderas' question." The holy/unholy lowered his hand, and then he spoke. "I never knew that you could actually **become** the dragon, rather than just summoning one. Why didn't you do that during our battle?" "Well, I didn't want to **kill** you. Besides, I knew that it was not yet your time to leave the world." The mage then turned to Gordon, and the Slayer had his say. "I keep on hearing the mention of keys. How many are there, and where do they all lead?" Saito paused for a moment, and then he shrugged.

"There are twelve official keys and one **unofficial** key. The unofficial key leads directly to my forge, and I am the only one who can use it. Three of the remaining keys lead to the gates on Earth, which are as follows: Grand Central Station, EDF Headquarters, and the White House. The three keys that open doors in Celestia create gates to the Sacred Altar, the Fountain of Dreams, and the main gateway between Celestia and the Netherworld. The keys that lead to the True Netherworld open the gates in Veyer Castle and the Overlord's Castle. The keys that lead to the **Alternate** Netherworld open the gates in Priere Castle and Beauty Castle. Finally, the two draconic keys lead to the Hall of Prophecies and the Hall of Shadows."

"What do you mean by the Hall of Shadows?" "Oh, sorry. I need to explain that. The Hall of Shadows is basically the palace of our leader, the Oricaltos." "Thanks for the clarification, kid." "You're very welcome, Slayer of the Netherworld." Finally, Saito turned to Maderas. The Nosferatu slowly looked at the mage and then asked a simple question. "What took you so long to get here?" The mage promptly looked over at the former Overlord, and then raised an eyebrow. "Do I really have to explain this all over again?" Krichevskoy smiled and then shrugged. "That's YOUR decision, not mine. After all, it _is_ your story that is being told." Saito sighed and then looked Maderas square in the eye. "I had a run-in with Baal. Does that answer your question?" The vampire blanched, and then nodded.

Saito sighed aloud. _It's good to finally get all of it out. I was staring to wonder as to how much longer I would be able to hold it in._ "Well, I've heard all of your questions. Now, **I** have a question for a few of you." He turned towards Priere, and then he gently smiled. "Do you all still have your pendants?" Krichevskoy smiled as he withdrew the chain from his pocket. "I have mine, but I'm not so sure about the rest of you." Rena turned to her husband. "I _know_ that I still have mine, because I gave it to **you**. Can I have it back now, Nicholai?" The former Overlord shrugged as he handed his wife the emerald. Saito looked over at Priere and Marjoly, and then raised an eyebrow. Priere couldn't stop herself, and she giggled. "WHAT! You think that I would lose something that was given to me by the only four-part hybrid that I have ever met? I'm _wearing_ it right now." To prove her point, she allowed her right hand to stray across her throat, and her fingers instinctively closed around the slender chain. She lifted the ruby up so that Saito could see it, and then she noticed that Marjoly was doing the same with her pendant. The young weredragon then looked over at the Seraph. Michael shrugged, and then he tugged down his collar to allow the agate to see sunlight once more.

The young man smiled at each of his compatriots. "Thank you for remembering them. However, we have other matters to attend to." He turned to Laharl and let his chin rest on his hands. "Do you have any ideas as to how we can deal with Baal?"

* * *

**Author's notes2:** I'm sorry if this one took the longest. I just had SO much information to put into this chapter. Stay tuned for my next chapter, **Solutions to a Big Problem**. As always, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 

**Author's notes3:** As I stated at the end of one of my earlier chapters, I have decided to post Saito's flashbacks as a side story, under the name of **The Origins of a Kaiser**. I will alert everyone when I am finished with the editing and posting. Thank you for your patience.


	9. Chapter 8: Solutions to a Big Problem

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue  
**Extraneous: **Ditto

* * *

_As his own army rises and the darkness begins to fade,_  
_Then the mage will discover his true calling. _  
_Those who doubted him will learn to believe, _  
_And those who believed in him will never doubt again. _  
_For this young Kaiser Dragon who was forced to fall, _  
_Shall then become Oricaltos of all. _  
_He will bring peace throughout his reign, _  
_and no way of thinking will truly be the same. _  
_Up to this point, it is all I can say. _  
_The other part will be told another day. _  
_**-Prophecy di luce e di ombre: Lines XXII-XXXI**_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Solutions to a Big Problem**  
_When we last left our story:_

Saito was finishing up with his tale. He finally got down to explaining the "battle before the reception," and everyone was amazed by what had happened. He then fielded a few questions, and even explained exactly WHERE each of the keys would take its holder. He then turned serious, and asked the question that no one wanted to deal with. "Does anyone have any suggestions about what we can do about Baal?"

* * *

_**Sacred Altar: Celestia**_

Saito looked around the room, hoping to hear any suggestions. Laharl shrugged, and then spoke up. "Well, I've heard a few decent ideas from the council that we held earlier..." "Well then, let's hear these ideas. Who knows? One of them might just be crazy enough to work!" The Overlord looked at his father, and then he shrugged. "Well, there **was** an idea to go after the EDF and try to get a few battle cruisers, but I'm not sure whether that is going to work or not." "Well, at least it's better than an all-out assault on Baal. We'll just have to keep that option open for future reference." The Kaiser looked around the room, and then his gaze settled on the former Overlord. "Do you have any ideas, Nicholai?" The former Overlord shrugged, and then he smiled. "Well, that idea of an all-out assault on Baal is definitely out of the question. How about we try combining armies again? That idea worked the last time we were attacked."

Saito paused, and thought for a moment. Then, he expressed his opinion. "If we are going to be combining armies, wouldn't it be best to first **make** the armies?" "Hmmm… Fairly good point, Saito." The Seraph pondered this situation for a moment, and then he looked straight at the young mage. "How many enemies did you take out when you came through the Cave of Ordeals?" "I took all of them out," the mage answered truthfully. "Well, you should be able to create an army on your own. After all, you have more than enough mana from all of those fights." The young weredragon tilted his head to one side, and then he nodded. "If I am going to be making an army, I need to go before the Dark Assembly. Also, I need all of the keys that have been collected so far."

There were no complaints as the keys were handed over to their original Keeper. He looked at the keys, and he noted the locations that each led to.

* * *

_Grand Central Station_-Kurtis  
_Sacred Altar_-Flonne  
_Overlord's Castle_-Krichevskoy  
_EDF Headquarters_-Setsuna  
_Veyer Castle_-Priere  
_Priere Castle_-Rena  
_Fountain of Dreams_-Seraph Lamington

* * *

_Eight__ down, and only five keys left out there._ "Let's get moving. I want to get started on creating and training my own army ASAP." Saito opened the gate and stepped through. "Are you coming or not?" he called back as he passed over the threshold.

* * *

_**Dark Assembly: Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld**_

Saito paused for a moment, considering his options. He then selected a knight from the choices available to him. The young woman hesitated for a moment before walking over to her new mentor. She stopped before she reached the mage, and allowed him to give her the once-over. Saito smiled at the green-eyed young woman, and then he spoke. "You're a fire-wielder, correct?" The knight nodded, and then she paused. "How did you know that?" "It was a lucky guess." The young woman giggled lightly before extending her right hand. "My name is Daria." The mage took her hand and shook it lightly. "Just call me Saito." The mage then turned and placed his hand on the darkened orb on the front desk. The orb pulsed once as it activated, waiting for the mage's next order. Saito smiled, and then he got to work.

In the end, he had created two classes of ninja, one knight, two rogues, one surveyor, and two scouts. His traditional ninja was called Jigen, and he specialized in axe combat. His Adept Ninja, who was called Senrael, enjoyed using his fists. Of the remainder, they fell into one of two categories: either they were dead serious about their work, or they were a bunch of goofballs. The two serious ones were Mike, a rogue who **loved** to work with his hands, and Dan, a scout who preferred to use his head rather than his gun. The other rogue, the surveyor, and the remaining scout all enjoyed goofing-off. These three were given the affectionate nicknames of Larry, Curly, and Moe. (If you don't get the reference, then you have been living under a rock for the past couple of years.)

After his creative urge had died down, he took his newly formed team out to the Practice Map in order to train. After instructing them on the basics of self-defense, he let them run loose, allowing them to choose their own paths. The group quickly realized that they worked best as a team, especially when Saito decided to take them out to the Lunar Snowfield after several training sessions. Saito also happened to take note that every other group contained at least one healer, and he was on the verge of creating one when he heard a light cough coming from behind him. The mage turned around and smiled at the young Dimensional Gatekeeper. "Is there anything I can help you with, Maria?" The cleric put her hands behind her back and turned away shyly. "I was just wondering if you had room for a cleric in your group," she replied timidly. Saito smiled at her easily. "As a matter-of-fact, I was about to change that. However, if you are volunteering…" He paused for a moment in consideration, and then he grinned. "What weapon do you specialize with?"

Maria breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness! I was getting a little tired of just sitting around all day._ "I'm good with a staff, but most recently I've decided to take up archery. Do you mind helping me out?" The mage grinned at her as he drew his own bow. "Of course I'll help you out! All you need to do is ask." With that, the mage put his bow away, put an arm around Maria's shoulder, and then left the Dark Assembly with his team.

* * *

_**Main Plaza: Overlord's Castle**_

As Saito came into the main portion of the castle, he smiled at the sight of all of the different teams which had been assembled by the Overlord's vassals. Flonne looked up from her instruction and waved at the weredragon before turning back to her pupils. She had taken several mages and archers under her wing (pardon the expression) and she had rounded out her team with two snipers and a Majin. Laharl looked up from instructing his team of warriors, scouts, and brawlers, and then he nodded at the young man. Saito returned the nod and allowed his gaze to wander further.

Aramis was surrounded by a crowd of zombies, but what shocked everyone the most was the simple fact that the Zombie Master had enough mana to create two Great Wyrms and one Demonslayer. The higher-class knight smiled and waved at her little sister, and Daria was quick to return the gesture. Saito saw this and grinned. _It appears that we are all related to one another—in more ways than one._ He looked over at Maderas and raised a quizzical eyebrow. The Nosferatu noticed the gesture and returned it when he noticed the cleric who was with the mage. The vampire had created a mixed team of monsters and humans, and his group was the one with the widest array of skills.

The first thing that Saito noticed about Maderas' team was the fact that he had created a Galaxy Mage and a Geo Master. Next was his female Bishop, who was speaking quietly with a Thief. His Golem was sitting down talking with a Guardian, and his Chimera was merely sitting there, staring blankly into space. Finally, the vampire had decided to round out his team with a Fafnir (ice dragon) and a Blademaster. Saito turned away, shaking his head in astonishment. He then heard a woman call to him from the direction of the Dimensional Gate, and he turned towards the voice, smiling.

Marjoly had just returned from a training exercise in the Stellar Graveyard. Her team was a unique mix of humans and monsters. At the core of her group were a single Galaxy Skull, a Sniper, and a female Priest. Next were an Angel Trainee, a Nightmare, and another Nosferatu. Finally, she rounded out her team with a Cait Sith, a Puck, and a Tiamat. She made sure that her team was fairly well balanced, and nobody had been able to approach her since.

Krichevskoy had arrived earlier, and he was immediately greeted by a few **very** suspicious vassals. Zommie, Dratti, and Golleck refused to believe that this spry young vampire was the reincarnation of their beloved Overlord. However, their arguments were laid to rest as soon as Rena arrived on the scene. The dialogue went as follows:

* * *

**Flashback begins**

(**Bold** indicates Krichevskoy, _italics_ indicates Rena, underline indicates Dratti, **bold and underlined** indicates Zommie, and **_all three formats_** indicates Golleck.)

"**Why are you all staring at me? Wait… Don't tell me… You don't believe a word that I am saying, do you?**" "I, for one, refuse to believe that YOU could actually be King Krichevskoy." "**_I have to agree with Dratti on this one. Besides, King Krichevskoy was much older than you._**" "**I also have to agree with these two, and I refuse to believe anything that I hear until I receive concrete proof!**" "**Why do you think I brought THIS along with me?**" the vampire snarled, brandishing _Longius_ under Zommie's nose. The Zombie snorted in disdain. "**Come on. There has to be some other method to prove that you are who you claim to be. What was the attack that you used to finish off Overlord Kaidus?**" "**Don't you mean **Kormus**? Don't think that I'm actually stupid enough to be caught in a slip-up like that. Besides, I used **_Overlord's Wrath_** to finish that fight. Happy now?**" Dratti looked over at Zommie, a puzzled expression on his face. "WHAT? You expect me to put my neck on the line for you?" She then turned to Veyer/Krichevskoy. "On what human holiday were you married?"

"_Dratti! I thought you would know better than to get on his nerves. We were married on Halloween, anyway._" The three vassals stopped dead when they heard that voice. They all whirled towards the gate, and Golleck's eyes suddenly widened. "**Lady Rena! We had no idea that he was…**" He looked over at the former Overlord, and then lowered his head in shame. "**Please forgive me, my liege. We honestly had no idea that it was actually you.**" Krichevskoy smiled, allowing his fangs to show once again. "**That's fine with me, as long as you are all willing to join me once again.**" "**_YES SIR!_**"

**Flashback ends

* * *

**The former Overlord had finally returned, and he quickly reassembled most of his old vassals. Zommie, Gargo, Dratti, Golleck, Manty, and Ghoss were soon overjoyed to learn that Krichevskoy had learned a few new tricks in addition to gaining a new body. With his wife already joining him as the all-around spell-caster, he decided to round out the group with an axe-wielding male warrior and the demon Hoggmeiser.

Saito smiled and shook his head. He then called out to the older vampire. "I'm heading out to the Cave of Ordeals. If I don't return within three hours, send Priere after me." Nicholai smiled before making a shooing gesture. "Get out of here, kid. You still have much work to do." _I know that much, Nicholai. Besides, I feel the sudden urge to go **recruiting**._ Krichevskoy couldn't keep the grin off of his face. _Good luck, my friend. Just be careful of the Cait Sith. They have been having a fairly bad year, and it appears that they are a little bit rougher around this time of the year. I'll have to keep that in mind. I'll see you around, old man!_ Saito chuckled as he led his team into the Dimensional Gate. He had more work to finish.

* * *

_**Throne Room: Overlord's Castle**_

Nicholai and Rena entered the throne room in order to find that there was a major debate in progress between Priere's team of demons and the Seraph's hand-selected team of angels. Marina, Tobias, and Raphael were all resting against the far wall. The female angel was happily chatting with Fatima, one of the younger Tailrings. They had both found an interest in learning different skills, and the demon was slowly making progress as an archer. Raphael was trying to make a move on Mina, but, much to the amusement of his fellow angels, he was failing miserably. Tobias, however, was trying to avoid Priere's all-female team. However, he was utterly failing, and he ended up constantly surrounded. This caused the rest of the angels several memorable moments, including many failed attempts at diversions.

Michael slowly shook his head. _Heaven help that poor boy. I never knew that he would be such a catch for most of the ladies_. "Well, if he didn't try to escape, then the rest of the girls would leave him alone." "Very good point, Priere." The Seraph had rounded out his team fairly well. Both Tobias and Raphael were both excellent with swords and their fists, while Marina and Danielle, another Divine Healer, both excelled with bows and spears. Alexander had been fairly quick to wield an axe, and Gabriel decided to put in an appearance, bringing along his sword and staff. Eve enjoyed working with her gun and her fists, while Sara focused exclusively on her spell-casting and staff-mastery. Katie loved to work with her staff. However, she was no slouch with a bow or sword. Finally, the Seraph rounded out his own team. The leader of all angels excelled at wielding his staff and sword, yet he also had a love for archery.

* * *

Priere had selected a team that was almost completely demonic. She had to add in a young Savior, however, and so she settled for an all-female team. Fatima and Mina were two of her three main players, and the third was her Savior, Natalie. The cleric was an archer and a staff-user who happened to know a variety of skills, and she proved her worth time and again. Gloria was another Succubus who had actually been around Priere for quite a while. Robin, on the other hand, was the newest Nekomata, and she was slowly learning how to use her natural speed. Christine was an Empusa, and her specialty was ice magic. Norah was a young brawler who had been found outside of the gates of Priere Castle, and the Alternate Overlord had decided that the young woman could stay. With her own formidable skills with both magic and her baton, she knew that the team was complete when she added on her final touch: a green-haired fighter named Terra. She looked over at Etna and grinned. Everything was normal. 

Gordon and his team were in the Slayer's room, talking strategy. Team Defender, as they were commonly referred to by the other crews, was made up of nearly all humans. There were two fairly obvious exceptions in the forms of Kurtis and Thursday. Other than that, the rest of the team was human. Each of the original four members had one pupil, and they were all learning to work together. Gordon had elected to create a Geo Master, while Jennifer had selected to create the team healer. Kurtis had been quick to form a brawler, and Thursday had stunned everyone by electing to create a Majin. They all worked together, and they managed to survive several close calls.

Etna was looking out from the balcony in Laharl's room. She sighed, and then turned back to look at her own team. The archers and warriors were backed by her skulls, and she had a fairly powerful cleric and ninja to round out her group. She had been quick to select a team that was unafraid to get their hands dirty, and they mostly enjoyed the menial tasks. She looked in Setsuna's direction, and then she snorted to herself. The hybrid relied on his own strength, but he had caved-in and created a cleric when he found that it was getting harder and harder to move onward.

* * *

_One hour later:  
**Main Plaza: Overlord's Castle**_

"Excellent work out there, Jigen. I have to say that you finished that battle fairly quickly." "Why, thank you, Saito. I can't believe that the Cait Sith just charged us as soon as we stepped through the gate." "Well, Krichevskoy said that they were having a bad time this year, so I'm not really surprised." Saito paused for a moment and turned to the rest of his team. "You all did great work out there. Go get yourselves patched-up and meet me back here in one hour. There is much work left to be done, and it's just about time that we pay the EDF a visit." Gordon walked into the room, just in time to here this statement. He looked at the Kaiser, and then blanched. "You mean to tell me that we are actually going to challenge the EDF? Are you out of your MIND!" The mage looked over at the Slayer of the Netherworld. Then he chuckled lightly. "My mind is still in the right place. However," he mused, his face suddenly growing serious, "Carter DID try to kill you off. Haven't you been wanting to pay him back for all that he did to you?" "I don't know about the Slayer here, but I know that _I_ am ready to hand that man his sorry behind," called a voice from the doorway. Saito grinned as he looked over towards Kurtis. "Well, it looks like we agree on SOMETHING…"

* * *

_**Throne Room: Overlord's Castle**_

Krichevskoy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Kaiser dragon. "Allow me to ask this one more time: Exactly WHY are we going to Earth in the first place?" Saito sighed aloud before he delivered his answer. "To put things bluntly, Nicholai: the EDF is planning on invading the Netherworld again. Besides, there are at least two keys still on Earth, and one of those is draconic." The former Overlord paused for a moment, and then he grinned. "Carter nearly ruined everything seven years ago. I always wanted to pay him back for what he did to his own adopted daughter, anyway. So," he asked, resting his chin in his hands, "when do we leave for Earth?" "We need a little bit of time for strategic planning, so I would say in about an hour," the mage replied. Nicholai Krichevskoy suddenly gave Saito a purely demonic grin. "Call in the teams, my boy. We have a strategy to plan!"

_One hour, and several strategic discussions later…_

"Is everyone okay with their assignments?" Saito looked around the room, and noted the nods from every team leader. "Then let's get moving. Etna, Laharl, Flonne, Priere: you will all be joining me for the trip into Grand Central Station. Nicholai, Michael, Gordon, Marjoly, Maderas: give the EDF forces hell until we arrive. All right, people. Let's move out!" "WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" "Oh, sorry Aramis. I kinda forgot about you there. You will be joining with Team Two for this assault. Give Carter hell for us, at least until we arrive." The young master of zombies smiled before turning towards the Gate. Saito paused for a moment, and then slapped himself on the forehead. "Aw, crap! I KNEW that I forgot someone!" He then rushed out of the room, looking for the only other hybrid in the Netherworld. Etna looked at Saito, and then turned her gaze to Priere. "Setsuna," the Alternate Overlord whispered. Etna nodded, and then she giggled lightly. "He can be so funny sometimes." "You have NO idea, Etna." Saito strode back into the room, followed closely by Setsuna. "Let's go people. We don't have any time to lose."

* * *

_Minutes later…  
**EDF Headquarters: New York City: United States: Earth**_

"What in the name of HELL is going on here, Sergeant!" roared General Carter as he strode through the underground corridors of the EDF base. "It appears that someone tipped-off the demons to our invasion plans. They arrived in full force, and we are currently trying to contain them in Corridors 3A through 6G." "WHAT! I didn't think they would make it THAT far into the base." The bald man then turned to the younger officer. "You know what to do." "But sir! You can't possibly mean to use the…" "…Astro Cannon? Of course I mean for you to use it, Sergeant! Do your duty." The cowardly general then sprinted away, leaving behind a fairly flustered young officer. _It appears that I won't be needing to ask him for permission to do ANYTHING around here! Ah well. At least he made it easier for me to destroy that damn thing altogether._

_Elsewhere in the base:_

"Fall back! Fall back! We're being overru…" The officer's transmission was cut-off when Aramis unleashed a Cross-Cutter, slicing the communications array in half. The demon then proceeded to point his katana at the terrified officer. The man dropped his silent radio and then scrambled away down the corridor, with several zombies in pursuit. Aramis sighed, and then turned to look at the Seraph. Michael had just finished cleaning his sword using the clothing of a dead EDF soldier. He slowly shook his head as he looked at the battlefield. "These poor men had no idea what was coming. They all heard the rumors of Laharl's power, but they decided to join this stupid group anyway. It's a real shame that they all had to die this way." The angel shrugged, and then he turned back towards Marina. The Divine Healer was busy mending a nasty gunshot wound to Marjoly's right hip. She turned to look at her leader, and then she slowly shook her head. _I got fairly lucky that the bullet didn't go in too deep. However, I am unsure if she will wake up…_"anytime soon?" Marjoly asked as she opened her eyes. "I should be fine. However, I sense that something else is amiss here. Something just doesn't _feel_ right…"

* * *

_**Grand Central Station: New York City**_

"Last stop: Grand Central Station. Everybody out!" Saito called in his best conductor imitation. Priere looked over at him and then she giggled. "It's been quite a long time since I was last here. I sure hope that Time Square hasn't moved." "Trust me on this one, Priere: that place will remain forever…" He trailed off, and Flonne immediately sensed that something was wrong with the young mage. "What happened here that was so traumatic? What are you keeping from us?" The mage looked at the fallen angel, and Flonne was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "In the year 2001, on the date of September 11, two planes crashed into the twin towers of the World Trade Center. At the same time, another plane plunged into the Pentagon in Washington DC. The towers collapsed seconds apart. Thousands of loves were lost in an instant." Saito paused for a moment, and then he collapsed to the ground, weeping. "We all thought it was the end. But somehow…we all managed…to get by…" Priere knelt next to the young man, and hugged him tightly. She rocked quietly back and forth until the mage's crying had finally subsided. Saito looked up at Priere, and then he wiped the tears away from his eyes. "It was at that time that the EDF was formed. Back then, we knew it as the Department of Homeland Security. Eventually, after terrorism was finally wiped out in the late 2100s, the United States became the leader of a new UN. The EDF became an official organization, and the search for life elsewhere finally began. That is all that I can tell you about the organization. That, and the fact that they are based here in New York. Let's get moving. I'm sure that we should be able to easily find it." Priere nodded, and then helped him up. The mage brushed himself off before turning to his troops. "The only ones who hear about this are those who came to Earth with us. Agreed?" There was silence as everyone nodded, and then proceeded to follow the mage out of the station.

_Once Team One had reached the surface, it was fairly easy to locate the EDF Headquarters…_

"Momma? What is that?" "That is a zombie, sweetie." The woman stopped when she realized what she had just said. She then paled significantly. "I thought zombies were just a myth! How is this possible?" "Believe me, woman. This is NOTHING compared to what is going on inside right now," came a voice from the shadows near the doorway. The woman looked up, terrified as the zombies moved back, away from her. "That's right, you guys. I need you to find and disable that darn Astro Cannon. Go on, MOVE!" the figure roared, and the undead scurried away to obey their master. "What are you?" the terrified woman asked as the shadow approached her. She let her jaw drop in amazement as the figure stepped into the light. _He's just a kid! But how is he able to command these undead? Unless…_ "Are you…a demon?" she asked hesitantly. The pink-haired young man paused for a moment, and then he shrugged casually. "You might say that. My name is Aramis." The woman hesitated, and then she tilted her head to one side as he looked around, a little puzzled. "Do you need any help?" Aramis looked at the woman, and then he nodded. "Do you know how to get to Grand Central Station?" The woman smiled before pointing to a sign just down the street. "It's right over ther…" She trailed off, and here eyes widened as she saw the assortment of creatures that was emerging from the entrance.

Laharl winced as he stepped into the sunlight. He looked around, and then he noticed the pink-haired young man standing just down the street. _Wait a minute! Pink hair…_ "Aramis? Is that you over there?" "Glad that you could make it in time for the fireworks, Laharl. Your father just found out that Carter managed to haul the Astro Cannon off of the _Gargantua_ and hid it somewhere in the base. My team is already working on locating it, so we won't have to wait that long." Aramis then looked beyond the Overlord in order to see that Priere was helping Saito along. "What's wrong with Saito?" he asked Laharl. The Overlord shook his head sadly. "It would take too long to explain. He just has some **very** bad memories of this place. Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

_**Inside of EDF Headquarters**_

"Master Nicholai! Aramis' zombies have managed to locate the Astro Cannon!" "EXCELLENT." The former Overlord turned to the rest of his team, and then he smiled as he saw a familiar young man descend the steps. "What took you so long, Saito? I thought you would miss the best part!" "Let's just say that this place brings back memories, and not all of them are good. Let's get moving, people." The weredragon then proceeded to lead everyone deeper into the base. "How in the hell do you know where everything is?" asked the Alternate Overlord. The Kaiser merely smiled. "It pays to have friends who are working on the inside. As a matter-of-fact," he said, stopping before the door, "it appears that we have arrived. Let me check on something first." Everyone stepped away as Saito approached the door. "Anyone in there?" the mage called through the door. There was a pause, and then… "Saito? Is that really you out there?" "Who do you think it was, Jacen? Open the door, man." The door opened, and a young man wearing a sergeant's uniform poked his head out. "I managed to short-circuit it for the time being, but you know that I'm not strong enough to destroy it. Besides, I managed to recruit a bit of a following here anyway."

Laharl looked at the blonde-haired young man. He then looked over at Saito. "Hold on a minute. Is it just me, or is your friend here also a draconic?" Saito gave a knowing look to Jacen before answering. "Yes, Laharl. I'm actually surprised that you remembered what I was telling you about earlier." "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it." The Overlord looked at the younger draconic, and then he asked a simple question. "How long have you known Saito?" The green eyed young man paused for a moment, and then he shrugged. "I've known him for quite a while. Several thousand years, in fact."

"Ummm…guys? We have a bit of a problem here," Priere called as she noticed that the warning lights had come back on. However, she was too late to prevent what would happen next. Jacen looked over at the cannon, in order to find that it was already swinging in Saito's direction. "LOOK OUT!" The younger draconic was quick to dive into the path of the blast, his wings blurring brilliantly as he attempted to reflect the blast back at its origin. He was partially successful, and managed to deflect the blast away from Saito. However, Jacen would not live to see the destruction of the cannon. His own normally leathered wings were shredded in the first shot, and the second punched a hole in his stomach. The last act that the younger draconic performed would be remembered by all who were present in the room.

Jacen staggered to his feet as the cannon prepared to fire its third and final blast. "I…won't allow you…to harm…any more…people!" he roared as he dove headfirst at the opening. The younger draconic jammed his wings into the cannon mouth as far as they would go. He felt the bony tips connect with the inner array, and he looked back at his older friend. "Tell Master Alexander…that I died…so that others…might have life." Jacen Alexander Soriens then closed his eyes and slumped over, dead.

* * *

Saito hung his head in grief. "You will not be forgotten, Jacen. Master Alexander will hear of this. First, however, I have something left to do." The mage slowly stood, and all saw his eyes begin to darken. "Nicholai: take those who were loyal to Jacen far away from this place. Everyone else: locate General Carter and bring him to me. He will pay for what has happened here. There will be a time to mourn for him, but now is not the time. MOVE!" "**YES SIR!**" He then turned back towards the ruined weapon. Jacen had smashed the inner power array, and all of the energy was released inside of the cannon, destroying every single piece of electronic equipment inside. Priere watched with teary eyes as Saito proceeded to extract his friend's body. He slumped to the floor, openly crying once again. 

The Alternate Overlord turned around and dismissed her team. She then walked over to the young mage and knelt down next to him. "Hold me. Please." Priere could not help herself as she reached out to wrap her arms around Saito. She gently started to rock him back and forth, as she had done earlier. "It's alright, Saito. He no longer has to deal with all of this suffering." The Kaiser raised his head and sniffed. "Thank you, Priere.He will be remembered well." The mage then stood and turned towards the Astro Cannon. The Alternate Overlord noted that his eyes were darkening, and she got the _hell_ out of his way. The mage's eyes narrowed to slits, and then he held his right hand out, his palm facing the smoking mess. _And you shall cause no one harm again._ "**_TSUNUM!_**"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later:_

"Sir! They have managed to destroy the Astro Cannon, and they are closing on our position as we speak," called one of the older soldiers. General Carter thought for a moment, and then he grinned wickedly. "Let them come to their destruction then. Is the blockade ready?" Yes, sir. It is ready and waiting for them to…" "arrive?" snarled a voice that shocked the General into silence. He whirled in order to face the brown-haired man. "Gordon? I thought that you died five years ago!" "You're right. I AM dead, and I now serve under the Overlord. Your assassins were successful, but I still managed to take most of them out before I went down. THAT is why you never received their final reports." The Slayer of the Netherworld lifted the man by his shirt collar and shook him hard. "I should kill you here and now. However, I think that I'll leave you to the weredragon. I've heard that his methods can be QUITE brutal." Gordon turned to Maderas, and then he smiled. "You heard the Kaiser's orders. Wipe out those idiots who tried to oppose us." The Nosferatu grinned wickedly before bowing. "With absolute pleasure, Slayer."

_Back in the operations room…_

"Hey, Saito. I think you should take a look at this." Priere had noticed something fairly interesting about the back of Jacen's belt, and as the mage walked over to his friend's body, he could see that the Alternate Overlord was reaching for something. She yelped as the object stung her hand when she tried to pick it up. Saito shook his head as he saw what it was. "Priere, I thought that you were paying attention to my lecture earlier. Only a draconic can pick up the keys to his world without being stung." He reached over and removed the key, and then he made a mental note of the last letter that appeared. Mentally, he was already rejoicing. _Only three keys left to go, and one of them is the last draconic key. I sure hope that Master Alexander does not mind if I stop in for a short visit before we move on to crush Baal._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Gordon's voice.

"Saito, I thought that while I was out looking for the General here, I would do a little bit of research. Apparently, he managed to lay his hands on one of the keys, but it burned him pretty badly. As a matter-of-fact, I can clearly make out three of the four letters. A-N-B. My guess is that the last letter is a C." Saito suddenly grinned wickedly. "Then you would be right, Gordon. With the addition of that key, I will only need to locate three more." The young man turned towards the General, and Carter flinched back instinctively when he saw murder glittering in the mage's darkening eyes. He looked up at Gordon and then nodded. The Slayer of the Netherworld allowed the commander of the EDF to rise unsteadily to his feet. He then proceeded to watch as Saito "flickered" his right hand into its metal form. The mage flexed his hand and grinned wickedly. This grin quickly turned into a sneer as he looked at the man who had caused so much pain and suffering for the Overlord and his friends nearly seven years before.

"General Carter, you have been brought here today to face the punishment for your crimes. First and foremost among these is attempting to send Gordon and Jennifer to their deaths seven years ago. Next is attempting to aid a madman who had designs to kill off everyone who sided against him. Third, the assassination of Gordon and Jennifer. Fourth, the murder of one of my only friends, Jacen Soriens. Finally, you are charged with a crime that no military man should ever be accused of: cowardice on the field." He turned to those who knew him best, and his gaze wandered the circle. "I ask all of you for your judgment now. Is this man guilty or innocent?" One by one, each face hardened as his comrades all gave the same verdict: "Guilty."

Saito nodded at each of his comrades, and then he turned back to the General. His face seemed to blank for a moment, and then he delivered a sharp blow to the man's knees. The General collapsed, gasping from the pain. Saito's voice was solemn as he intoned, "General Derricote Daniel Carter: this tribunal finds you guilty on all counts. The penalty for your actions is death." "Any last words, _General_?" Gordon sneered at the man who had tried to kill him seven years before by sending him to the Netherworld. "I'll see you in Hell," Carter snarled. Laharl merely smiled. "The next time we meet, you will be in NO condition to be giving anyone orders." The Overlord then nodded to the Kaiser dragon. "Finish him off." "With absolute pleasure, Overlord," Saito said as he raised his right arm over his head. He then brought his hand down at a mind-numbing speed, and swiftly removed the treacherous man's head from his shoulders. No one turned away, and they all felt a final sense of satisfaction as the General's headless corpse crumpled to the ground.

The Kaiser flicked the General's blood from his hands before he took the key from the belt of the deceased. He then lifted his head to look at the group surrounding him. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he spoke. "Without all of you, I would not be alive right now. Thank you for all of the work that you have done to aid me. But now I must leave you all for the time being, because there is something that I must do." Rena tilted her head sideways at this remark, and everyone stared quizzically at the young mage. He sighed before explaining. "I must keep my promise to Jacen, and alert Master Alexander of his death. With the key that he held, I will be able to travel to the Hall of Prophecies and back again only once, because my task here is unfinished." He looked over at the Seraph, and then he smiled. "I will return as soon as I possibly can." "Just make sure that you make it back here in one piece, _diralec_," called Krichevskoy as Saito walked towards the Dimensional Gate inside of EDF Headquarters.

He paused for a moment to compose himself, and then he spoke the words of release. "_Let the way be opened._" The gate appeared before him as if it had never left. Saito allowed his hand to brush the draconic key at his waist just before he stepped into the portal, and he allowed his own magic to do the rest.

* * *

_**Hall of Prophecies: Draconia**_

Alexander Critios had just finished writing another section of the histories when he felt a disturbance in the air. Alarmed, he put down his pen and rushed out into the main portion of the Hall. He pulled up short, and gaped at the young man before him. "Saito! I was starting to wonder whether you had survived or not. Your mother has been worried sick, and even the Oricaltos was starting to doubt. Where have you been all this time!" "Let my mother know that I'm okay, and call the Oricaltos here. I will relate all that has happened so far, but I do not have all of the time in the world to spare." Alexander bowed as he escorted the Keeper of the Keys into his office. About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Saito got up to answer. "SAITO! I thought you had died!" "Mom, you know how resilient I am. Besides, you shouldn't have been THAT worried." "She may not have been worried, but you certainly gave ME a fright," came a voice from the doorway. Saito smiled and bowed easily. "Oricaltos Nathaniel, it is truly a pleasure to see you again." The young _diralec_ then turned to Alexander before taking his seat. "Sit down, everyone. I do not have much time here, so I will tell you as much as I possibly can about what I have been through so far."

_One hour later, after all explanations had been given:_

The Oricaltos hung his head in grief. "I can't believe that Jacen was killed by that damn cannon. He will be honored without a doubt." Nathaniel slowly rose out of his seat and stretched. His appearance, along with Alexander's, had not changed since Saito's tale had been told. "I will go alert his mother and the rest of his family." Serena nodded and also rose. "I think I will accompany you, Nathaniel. After all, my son still has much left to do." She looked at her only child, pride shining in her brilliant blue eyes. "Good luck, my child. I have a feeling that you are going to need it." Saito bowed to the Oricaltos before giving his mother a hug and a kiss. "I WILL return with my skin intact, Mom. I promise." Saito then turned towards his mentor, and he extended his right hand. Alexander reached across the table and shook the hand of his top pupil. "Godspeed, Saito, and may the best of luck go with you always." Saito nodded, and then he turned and left the Recorder's office.

His steps carried him back towards the Dimensional Gate, and he pondered what would happen next. _With only two keys left, this should be fairly easy. However, I have a feeling that my adventure here is only beginning._ He shook his head to rid his mind of any stray thoughts, and then he stepped back through the Dimensional Gate. As he crossed the threshold, he roared out a mental promise that ALL draconics would hear and remember. _I SWEAR UPON MY OWN IMMORTAL SOUL THAT I **WILL** RETURN WHEN MY TASK IS FINISHED!_ Then he was gone, swallowed by the collapsing Gate.

* * *

_**EDF Headquarters: New York City**_

A little over an hour had passed since Saito had left, and the Alternate Overlord had wandered off to look for him. She found the mage meditating before the portal, and she smiled gently before poking him in the ribs. "Now is NOT the time to be sleeping, Kaiser. Wake up, kid. We still have work left to do." The young mage opened his eyes, and Priere could tell that he was slightly ticked-off at the moment. "I already know that, Priere. However, there IS something that we can do to make our life a little bit easier." She gave the mage a quizzical look, and then she followed as him as he sought Krichevskoy.

The former Overlord had just figured out the communications system by the time Saito returned to the operations room. He looked over at the mage, and allowed his expression to ask the question. "I have an idea as to how I could make the battle against Baal a little bit easier. It involves using the fleet that Carter assembled to crush the Netherworld, and taking them to the _Alternate_ Netherworld and utilize the firepower against the Lord of Terror." The Seraph had been listening in on the conversation, and he suddenly grinned. "Well, we might as well use all of our available resources, including those that are handed to us on a platter."

Saito smiled as he stepped up to the microphone. He checked the settings, set the frequency so that the fleet above could hear him, and then he began to speak. "Attention all crews of the EDF fleet: this is Saito Onago. You may not have heard of me, but you'd better listen carefully. General Carter paid for his crimes with his life, and I do not wish for you to do the same. I am willing to offer a compromise for the time being. If you help us with our major problem, then we will allow you all to leave in peace. Do you accept these terms?"

There was silence on the other end of the connection. Then, a young man's voice came back across the channel. It was hopeful, and Saito began to wonder exactly _how_ young most of the EDF officers were. "This is Brian Cordolus, captain of the _Absolution_. What are we going after _this time_, Sai?" Everyone watched as the mage's jaw dropped in amazement. "Brian! What are you DOING here?" "Well, Master Alexander sent several of us here to train for space combat. That way, we will be able to eliminate Asmodeus when the time is right."

* * *

Nicholai Krichevskoy raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Saito. "What do you draconics have against one of the most powerful archdemons of all time?" The mage turned and looked directly at the older vampire. "He is the one who killed the Oricaltos before Master Nathaniel took the position. We have been stewing over it ever since, and things finally boiled over about two years ago. The war began, and we have been fighting ever since." Saito turned around and spoke into the microphone once again. "We are going after someone who is even nastier than Asmo, Brian. Have you ever heard the legends about the Lord of Terror?" There was a pause, and for that one moment, there was total silence. Then the speakers erupted with one particular phrase, which was echoed by every person on board of the ships: "Of course we have heard the legends! Who hasn't!" Saito sighed aloud and then placed his hand firmly over the microphone. The noise promptly died down, and Saito raised an eyebrow at Laharl. The Overlord nodded, and then the mage finished his statement. "I really hate to upset all of you who thought that it was _just_ a myth, but the Lord of Terror is _very_ real. I should know, because I have seen him." 

A stunned silence followed, and then Brian came back onto the radio. "So. Let me get this straight: we are going to be going after the _Lord of Terror_?" "That is correct, old friend." "_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!_" "What do you think, _Captain_?" Saito snarled sarcastically. "I take that as a no," came the younger man's subdued voice. "Very good, Brian. There is much to be done, and we don't have time to waste here. Follow the Dimensional Gate, and wait for my orders when you arrive." He clicked off the microphone and then turned to the Seraph. "Do you mind opening the Gate, Michael? I've had quite a long day." The Seraph chuckled dryly, and then he smiled at the young Kaiser. "No, I don't mind opening the Gate. Where do you want me to send them?" Saito looked at his keys, selected one, and then passed it over to the Seraph. "You know how it works, so I don't need to give you an explanation. This key leads to Beauty Castle, but more precisely, it leads to the general area _around_ the keep. Just make sure that they don't mess up anything too badly. I don't really want Marjoly to be pissed-off at me." The Seraph bowed, and then he went to relay the Kaiser's orders and open the Dimensional Gate.

Saito turned around and looked at the rest of the teams. "You all did excellent work here today. Let us return to the Overlord's Castle. That way, we will be able to recover before the _true_ battle begins." Everyone nodded in agreement, and the massive group walked over to Grand Central Station. No one could keep the grin from their faces as they passed stunned commuters. However, the normal passengers received one final shock when Saito opened the Dimensional Gate right in front of one of the turnstiles. "Single file, everyone. Just keep moving when you get to the other side, and we should all be able to get through." _Michael, we will be waiting at the Overlord's Castle when you are finished here. I will see you in a few minutes then, Saito._ With that, the mage passed over the threshold, followed closely by the team leaders. They were the last to pass through the Gate, and it promptly collapsed as soon as Gordon had safely crossed into the courtyard of the Overlord's Castle. The final preparations were underway, and the battle would soon begin.

* * *

_**Baal**__**'s Tower: Alternate Netherworld**_

Even though Baal himself was unable to escape from his prison, he could still issue orders to the army he had slowly gathered over the years. One of his forward scouts stopped nervously behind the door, and issued his report from a safe distance. "Sir, there appear to be a series of spatial anomalies that have recently occurred. I went out to see what it was, and am very unhappy to report that most of that damn EDF fleet is here." He heard a rumble coming from behind the door, and he flinched back. "**So. Those idiots think they can challenge ME! We shall see about that. Shadow!**" The draconic-turned demon, who had been slain at the hands of Saito Onago, snapped to attention. "Yes sir?" "**Make sure that our guests know that they are unwelcome here.**" The man grinned wickedly before bowing. "With absolute pleasure, Master Baal."

* * *

**Author's notes:** I'm finally starting to wind down this story. It has taken me quite a while to get to this point, but do not worry. I have another story idea that will use most of these characters. However, it's not exactly going to be your average **cross-over** fic. I'll explain more on that later. Any way, please remember to read and review both this story and my more detailed account of Saito's flashbacks, _Origins of a Kaiser_. Thank you. 

**Author's notes2:** Thank you for all of my loyal reviewers so far. Special thanks goes to both _Xeno_ and _burnfist_. Xeno, you were my first reviewer, and for that you have my sincerest thanks. As for burnfist: keep up with Aku no Tsubasa. I wish both of you success in all that you do. Remember this anonymous saying in closing: "Your mind is the key to every door—no locks shall withhold you, no bars shall restrain you."

**Author's notes3:** I know that my hint was a little blatant as to what my next story will be. So please bear with me.

Who knows what will happen when the forces of Baal and Saito clash for the first time? No one is certain, but I can tell you that this battle will be _far_ from pretty. Tune in next time for Chapter 9: **Saito versus Shadow**. See you all next time!


	10. Chapter 9: Saito versus Shadow

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue.  
**Extraneous:**Ditto

**Author's notes1:** For all intensive purposes, the prophecy is complete as far as this story goes. However, it will be continued in my next fan-fiction. Only a few chapters left, so let's get this thing started!

**Author's notes2:** A few figures from Priere's past make appearances in this chapter. They all belong in the game _La Pucelle_. **_La Pucelle is another game that is © Nippon Ichi_**. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Saito versus Shadow  
**_When we last left our heroes:_

Saito had just finished his tale, and the group then began to discuss strategies. It was decided that combining armies would be the best way to eliminate Baal, and so everyone returned to the Overlord's Castle. Laharl introduced the young mage to Pleinair, and allowed her to explain the basis for character creation. She then led him inside to begin his own creative process. It did not take long for Saito to create his core group, and it took him even less time to train them. After all of the training had finished, Saito made the decision to go to Earth, in order to retrieve two of the five remaining keys.

Half of the group gated directly into EDF headquarters, while Saito led the remainder through Grand Central Station. Here, he broke down, and related how the EDF had originally come into existence. Upon his arrival at the base, Saito surprised everyone by leading them directly to General Carter's deadliest weapon—the Astro Cannon. One of Saito's younger friends, a young man named Jacen, had shorted the cannon in order to allow the demons to pass through the door. However, the young man would later sacrifice himself in order to overload the circuitry when it unexpectedly came back online. Saito sent the teams to find Carter, and then he broke down, weeping over the body of one of his closer friends. Priere comforted him, and then he destroyed the Astro Cannon.

The Alternate Overlord noticed a key on the deceased's belt, and she pointed it out to the weredragon. He picked it up, and discovered that it was one of the two draconic keys. His mental celebration grew as Gordon returned, bringing the General _and_ the key to Beauty Castle. Saito thanked the Slayer, and then removed Carter's head in payment for his crimes. The young mage then decided to take a brief trip to his own home, in order to catch-up with his mentors and family. He was greeted by the Recorder, and when everyone had gathered, he related the events that had befallen him. Everyone grieved for the death of Jacen, and then Saito was forced to leave his home once more. He had a job to finish.

Upon his return, it was decided that the EDF fleet would be utilized against Baal. When addressing the fleet, Saito was stunned to learn that several of the captains and officers were _draconic_. He explained the situation to his friends, and they agreed to help. The mage then proceeded to send the fleet to the Alternate Netherworld, while he returned to the Overlord's Castle with the team leaders in order to finalize the battle plans.

Meanwhile, we learn that Baal has raised an army of his own, and he has also resurrected Shadow, an old adversary of Saito's. We now join the fleet around Beauty Castle, as they are in for a nasty shock.

* * *

_**Beauty Castle: Alternate Netherworld**_

Brian looked out of the front viewports of the _Absolution_ and sighed aloud. _This is really boring._ "I am going to do some scouting," he said abruptly, rising from his chair as he did so. He turned to his first mate, and then smiled. "If I do not return within ten minutes, take-off and wait for instructions from the Kaiser." The young man nodded, and Brian smiled to himself as he left the bridge.

_Outside, things are not as calm as they appear to be…_

Shadow grinned wickedly as he looked at all of the ships of the EDF Fleet. _These poor fools have no idea what is coming._ He then settled back down on the ridge, waiting for his scouts to return. However, Shadow failed to notice that someone down below had recognized him. He also had no idea that Brian was about to ruin his perfect plans.

_It's quiet out here. A little TOO quiet_, Brian thought to himself as he looked up at the ridge above him. He then stopped, his breath catching in his throat as he saw something that did **not** belong. "Wait just a minute. Those were crimson wings. The only draconic that I know who had crimson wings was…" _OH SHIT! If Baal brought back Shadow, then he must have assembled some sort of army. That means that he was anticipating an attack. I MUST get this information to Saito immediately!_ The draconic sprinted back into his ship, and hurried to the bridge. His first mate looked at him worriedly. "Is there something wrong, sir?" The draconic's face was grim as he turned to face the young human. "Alert the rest of the fleet that they are to lift-off immediately. We are no longer safe on the ground." The order was relayed, and the remainder of the fleet lifted into the air, much to Shadow's dismay. _DAMN THEM!_ he thought as he scrambled back to alert his master of this new development. At the same time, Brian was reaching his mind out to an old friend. _Saito! I have news for you, and it is far from good.

* * *

_**_Overlord's Castle: True Netherworld_**

The Overlord let out a low whistle as he walked up and down the ranks of the army that Saito had managed to raise. "I have to say that I am quite impressed with what you have done here. Excellent work." Saito smiled and nodded, but then he was contacted by Brian. _Saito! I have news for you, and it is far from good. What is it, Brian?_ asked Saito as he raised a hand for silence. The Overlord shut his mouth and waited for the mental conversation to conclude. Saito's eyes were still open, but they were unfocused, as if they were seeing his old friend.

_I hate to be the bearer of ill news, but it appears that Baal was able to raise an army. I'm not really surprised, because I told him that I would be returning to take him out. It gets worse, Saito. Baal raised Shadow from the dead and made him the overall commander. **WHAT?** You must be JOKING, right? I'm afraid not, old friend._ Laharl was watching the mage's eyes carefully, and he rushed off to find the rest of the team leaders as soon as the weredragon's eyes began to darken. Saito didn't notice, as he was wrapped up in his conversation. _Does he have any flying units? Yes, but he appears to be holding them back for the time being. I count at least six separate units. Thank you, Brian. That is all the information that I need for now. Defend yourselves until we arrive, and wait for my signal before you begin to pound on Baal's Tower. Yes sir._

Saito's eyes came back into focus in order to find that he was surrounded by the rest of the team leaders. His eyes had darkened to navy blue, and the leader's knew better than to bother him with questions. Saito looked at each of the leaders, and then he began to issue his orders. "Gather all of the armies together. Baal has managed to raise an army of his own, and we will have to eliminate it in order to get to him. However, he has done something that I will make him suffer for: he **dared** to raise Shadow from the dead in order to cause me more pain and suffering." Everyone scrambled away, with the lone exception of Priere. "What are you going to do about Shadow?" "I am going to rip out his soul, and then personally feed it to Gargo." The Alternate Overlord shook her head and gently smiled. "You are a ruthless bastard sometime, you know that?" The mage turned to her, grinning. "Of course I know that already, Alternate Overlord. Now get moving." Priere smiled, bowed, and then left to gather her forces.

* * *

_**Dark Assembly: Overlord's Castle**  
It took nearly two hours, but soon all demons were gathered in the Dark Assembly._

Nicholai Krichevskoy pounded on the podium in a futile attempt to restore a sense of order. He then looked over at Saito and shrugged. "Do you want to give this a try?" The young mage shrugged, and then smiled. "Sure. What do I have to lose?" The former Overlord stepped away from the podium, and waited for the Kaiser to take his place. However, Saito had a different idea. He stepped to the front of the platform, took a deep breath, and then roared one word at the top of his lungs. "QUIET!" The assembly hall immediately fell silent, and all eyes turned to the young man standing on the stage.

Saito smiled out over the audience, and then he began to speak. "You were all gathered here for one reason, and one reason alone: Baal has returned to threaten us all." There were exclamations and curses from the crowd, but they quickly faded when the mage raised his right hand and curled it into a fist. "I know how all of you feel about this news, but allow me to say this: if we sit here and do nothing, then we will easily fall prey to his army. That's correct, ladies and gentlemen: Baal has an army. If he is not stopped here and now, then **all** worlds will be overthrown." Everyone stared at him, waiting for their orders. The mage looked back at Laharl, and then he shrugged. "I don't know about all of you, but I am going to fight Baal with everything that I am. What about you?" There was silence for a moment longer, and then every demon in the room stood as one and roared out that they were ready to face the threat.

Laharl was forced to step to the microphone in order to restore order. Saito returned to his seat, and he was about to sit down when he noticed a lone head of silvery-white hair resting near one of the larger entrances. He smiled, and then called out over all of the noise. "What took you so long, Michael? I was starting to wonder if you had just fled while you had the chance." The Seraph laughed aloud and then he smiled at the young mage. "As long as you are fighting to restore the balance, then I might as well help you out in any way that I possibly can."

* * *

Most of the demons were quick to notice the entrance of the Seraph. More precisely, they were quick to notice that the Seraph had arrived with a large force of angels. There was an angry muttering in the crowd, but it disappeared when Saito looked directly at each of the dissenters. His eyes were visibly darker, a sure sign that he would tolerate no mistakes. He then rose to address the dissenters. "For those of you who think that bringing angels here will bring us to ruin, you better listen, and listen carefully. I absolutely REFUSE to tolerate any sort of grievances that you may have against them." His eyes then narrowed to mere slits, and his voice took on a lethal tone. "If ANY of you harm one single feather on an angel who is fighting alongside us, then I will personally hunt you down and rip out your soul. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir." "I can't HEAR you." "**YES SIR!**" "Good. I'm glad that I got that little bit out of the way." He allowed his gaze to wander the assembly, and then he smiled. "MOVE OUT!" 

Saito asked the leaders to stay behind for the final briefing. He looked around at his companions, and then he smiled. "This is it, people. I know that it will take some time, but we will win this fight." He turned to the Overlord, and then nodded. "Laharl, I want you and your father to lead the main ground attack. Use the portal from Priere Castle. I will be going in through Beauty Castle with my core group, in order to disrupt communications." The Overlord nodded, and then the mage turned to Priere. "Priere, I want you to lead the aerial attack. Divide your entire force into two groups, and send the second group after Shadow's reserves when I give the signal. I will be directing the fight from the front steps of Beauty Castle. When you see me, take-off." "Be careful, Saito. I want to make sure that you survive this fight, after everything else you have been through." The mage nodded to the worried Alternate Overlord. "You just worry about doing your job. However, I have one last request for all of you: leave Shadow to me. This time, I will make sure that he will **never** come back." The leaders nodded, and then each went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Corridors of Beauty Castle: Alternate Netherworld**  
Ten minutes after the arrival of the main force, Saito and his core group entered the halls of Beauty Castle._

Saito looked around at the nine other people who formed his core group. He then looked down the corridor. Seeing nobody at the other end, he sent Jigen and Senrael forward to see if there was anyone waiting in ambush. Both soon returned, and Jigen shook his head. "There's no one inside. I think they are all out there, facing Laharl and the army." Saito nodded, and then he turned to his cleric. Maria checked her quiver to make sure that she had enough arrows. She then made sure that her short sword was secure at the back of her waist.

Saito had been very thorough when he trained his core group. He made sure that they all knew how to use their fists, at least one projectile weapon, and at least one close-combat weapon. He smiled as he watched Maria adjust her sword, and then he gathered the group around him. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. If any of you want to back out, then now is the time." He heard a nervous cough come from his left, and the mage turned to his surveyor. "Yes Curley?" The red-haired young man drew his blade and offered it to the mage. "_By my own life and by this creed…_" He had begun the intonation, and the rest of the core group were quick to follow his example. "_My blade be forever used to defend those weaker than myself, my arrows used to fell those who oppress the masses. I live to defend, and would rather die than betray my beliefs. I shall defend you to the last, and shall not waver, even if those around me should fall. My life ever before yours._"

Saito bowed his head, and the members of his team were surprised to see tears in the mage's eyes. "I thank you for your honesty, and I humbly accept your oaths of fealty." The blades were sheathed, never to be drawn against the _diralec_ again. He rose and stretched, and then he motioned to his team. "It's time that we show this idiot how a _real_ draconic fights." He turned and strode towards the front door, his team surrounding him at all times. He paused before the doors, and then he smiled wickedly. Shadow was already in trouble, and Saito immediately knew it.

* * *

_**Outside of Beauty Castle:**_

"Hold the line, troops!" Shadow roared as he attempted to maintain some semblance of order. The arrival of the angels had sent a nasty shock up and down his spine, but what was even worse was the fact that he could not sense his rival in the masses before him. He continued to search the massive force before him, even as he was forced to call on his reserves. This was when he received another nasty shock.

One of the fighters that he had been holding in reserve stumbled around the side of the castle. He was favoring a badly injured leg, and Shadow knew that he brought bad news. "Sir, we are being attacked by something, and it's making mincemeat out of our reserve units." "I can tell _that_ much," the draconic-turned-demon snarled. "Can you describe exactly what it is that's attacking you?" "Yes I can sir, and I think you will be very disturbed by this. It appears to be a single violet-haired, violet-eyed woman wielding a lance. That is all that I could see before that _bitch_ smashed my right leg."

Saito grinned wickedly as he pushed the doors open and stepped onto the main staircase descending from the keep. He then began to call out mental orders immediately. _Nicholai, Laharl: I need you two to fall back for the time being. Take two units and drop back for a bit, then circle around the keep. I need you to aid a young woman who is currently occupying the attention of Shadow's reserve units. What in the heck do you mean by "occupying their attention"? Sorry. Maybe I should rephrase that. She is beating the crap out of these guys, but I would really HATE it if she turned against us. How in the hell will she know how to trust us? Call her by her birth name, I hate to ask, but I have no clue what it is…_ The mage merely smiled, and then he sent his final reply to the two of them. _Her name is Éclair.

* * *

_The next mental contact he felt was the Alternate Overlord. _Saito? I can't see you anywhere. Look up, Priere. I'm just sitting here at the front door._ The former human looked up at the base of the keep and, sure enough, she saw the distinct auburn hair of the Kaiser. She grinned, and then motioned to her troops. _I need half of you to stay and fly interference for the weredragon. As for the rest of you: you will be joining me in reinforcing King Krichevskoy and his son, the Overlord Laharl. Are there any questions?_ No one spoke. _Good. I'm glad to see that we understand one another._ As she took-off, she called out to Saito once again. _I heard rumors that Nicholai went of to back-up a friend of mine. Is that true? Well, that depends on whether you counted Éclair's dark side as an ally or an enemy._ There was dead silence on the other side of the connection. Then: _ÉCLAIR? You're kidding me, right? No, young lady. I am being quite serious. You also might want to watch out for Homard. I think he might be a LITTLE pissed if his bride got injured. If those two are here, then where are the other members of La Pucelle?_ She heard his mental chuckle, and then was stunned by his answer. _Look around you. Homard followed you and Éclair through the portal that my mentor created. The three of you were separated, and each of you took a different path. Éclair ended up as a Dark Paladin, Homard became a Shadow Guard, and you became the Alternate Overlord. Croix was devastated that you had gone, and your little brother was too. They both served the church until the end of their lives, and they were guided up to Celestia by the Seraph himself. That is all I can tell you, Priere. The rest is up to you._

The Alternate Overlord gently smiled at the young man. _Thank you, Saito._ She then proceeded to lead her squadron over Beauty Castle, in order to find that the battle was already in full-swing.

* * *

Éclair was sweating heavily as she dodged another thrust from the Jack in front of her. She sidestepped to the left, grabbed the demon's arm, and then threw it into the wall behind her. The demon's skull cracked, and it slumped down, lifeless. However, the young Dark Paladin had delayed too long, and she was quickly overwhelmed by several Flambergs. The leader took one look at her, and then snarled wickedly. "It appears that even YOU were no match for us. Well, this is the end of y…" His statement was cut-off when he was cut in half by two sabers. The rest of the Flambergs looked up, and then they backed-off, snarling at the young man who had appeared out of nowhere. 

Shoulder-length blonde hair was hanging down his back. He wore a dark-grey mail-shirt and a pair of navy blue slacks. The man's brilliant blue eyes were narrowed, and his lips were pulled back in a feral grin as he eyed the monsters before him. "If any of you idiots want to get to my wife, then you will have to go through me first." The Flambergs were snarling furiously, but Homard sensed that they were looking _beyond_ him, rather than at him. He spun both sabers casually, and then he turned around, in order to see another unit of mixed monsters and humans stretching before him. He grinned wickedly, and then called out to the advancing troops. "State your name and purpose, unless you want me to slaughter all of you."

Laharl looked at his old man, and then he grinned. _Saito, is it alright if we **show** him rather than tell him? Well, there is an old saying that actions speak louder than words. Permission granted._ Both of the vampires began to charge energy in their fists, and then they both called out one phrase simultaneously. "Dual shadow overdrive: _Overlord's Inferno_!" The energies left the fists of father and son, and the energy orbs merged and grew in number and strength. The orbs then began to circle. Faster and faster they spiraled inwards, creating a raging vortex that was centered on the monsters immediately to the left of Éclair. The orbs merged just before impact, and the ensuing blast ripped the two dozen monsters to shreds. "Does _that_ answer your question?" called a voice from the back door of the castle. Homard and Éclair both looked at the door, and then the Dark Paladin's jaw dropped.

_I've never seen anyone like **this** before!_ she thought as she looked the young man up and down. Dressed in black from head to foot, the mage had a slender, well-muscled frame. His auburn hair was standing on end, and his brilliant blue eyes were glittering merrily as he looked at the two of them. _I'm glad that you two managed to find one another after all of these years._ Both Éclair and Homard looked at the mage, and then they both asked him the same question. "How in the hell did you know how long we have been searching?" The mage grinned before he explained. "My combat instructor was the draconic who opened the gate and allowed you both to follow Priere. As a matter-of-fact, she should be here any minute now…"

There was a loud _thwack_ from above, and the mage looked up, smiling. The Incubus which had been about to Hell Pepper the entire group dropped to the ground, its spine broken. Éclair bent over to inspect it, and then she noticed a very distinct bruise on the demon's back. She recognized the weapon mark immediately, and then she turned to her husband. "I recognize this kind of weapon: it's a baton." "There is only one person that I know who uses a baton, and that's…"

* * *

"Hello you two! I hope I'm not breaking up anything important." Both of them looked up in order to see that the Alternate Overlord had landed next to Laharl. Éclair blinked back tears as she rushed over to her one-time companion. Priere was smiling gently, and then the two embraced. "PRIERE! I thought that you had died after you vanished. We searched all over, but we couldn't find you." The red-haired young woman wiped happy tears from her eyes as she looked at the Dark Paladin. "I'm so glad that you could make it here, Éclair. I was starting to wonder if you had gone and died, but then our young friend over there informed me that you were both alive and well." "Umm… Big sister? Is that really you?" The Alternate Overlord stopped dead, and then she spun around. Her eyes quickly crowded over with tears at the sight of three familiar figures. 

Croix's hair had remained unchanged, even though he was now dressed in white, and he also bore great ash-gray wings upon his back. He smiled easily at the young Alternate Overlord as he sheathed his broadsword. Though he loved to use his shotgun, he had quickly learned that it was not always the best weapon for close-quarters combat. He didn't even turn to look at Culotte as he whacked the young man on the back of the head. "OUCH! Croix, what was that for?" Priere's only sibling asked, rubbing the throbbing injury on the back of his skull. Priere could not help but laugh at her brother. "I think that was because you surprised me, Culotte."

Her little brother had grown-up quite a bit since she had last seen him. He was nearly her height, and he had allowed his hair to grow out a little bit. The young man also bore his own short sword, and he had learned how to use it fairly quickly. In addition to his wearing of white, and the addition of pure white wings, he was also wearing a sling and a pouch of stones. His older sister smiled upon seeing this, and Culotte shrugged. All was as it should be.

* * *

However, Priere's eyes quickly sought out one particular face. Alouette had not changed one bit. The blonde still used her prayer book in order to cast spells, but she had also learned how to use a bow, at the insistence of the Seraph. She smiled gently at Priere, and then she wrapped an arm around Croix's waist as they walked over to their old friend. Priere promptly rushed over to the pair of them and embraced both. It was at this time that she noticed the diamond ring resting on Alouette's right hand. The Alternate Overlord wiped the tears from her eyes, but she couldn't hide the hurt feeling that her first love was now engaged to one of her close friends. Croix saw it immediately and reached over to give his original crush a hug. "Don't worry, Priere. The Seraph told both of us that you had already found someone else who was destined to be with you." 

Priere's eyes widened as she shot a glance back at the young Kaiser. She then spun back to Croix, blushing furiously. "How did he know?" she whispered to her old companion. Saito was standing on the steps, smiling lightly. _Maybe it is because we feel the same way about one another, Alternate Overlord._ The young woman closed her eyes and finally allowed her tears to flow. _I never knew that you actually thought of our relationship as being serious. I guess that I was wrong about you… Don't worry about it, Priere. Oh, and I think you might want to warn Croix about that Surt…_ Priere's eyes snapped open as she drew her baton once more. However, it proved to be a useless gesture, as someone had already thought one step ahead.

Laharl noticed the Surt immediately, and he rushed over to it. He had already been charging energy in his right fist, and now was the perfect opportunity to unload a devastating blow. "_Blazing Knuckle!_" he roared as he landed a nasty right cross to the side of the monster's head. It immediately shot away from Croix, and ended up slamming into the nearby ridge. It left a decently sized crater, and Croix turned around to find that the Prince was looking worriedly to the south. The Overlord then mentally called to the mage. _Hey, Saito. It appears that Baal just sent half of his Surts in our direction. What do you think we should do?_ The Kaiser thought for a moment, and then he grinned wickedly. _Allow the La Pucelle team to take care of those idiots. I'm sure that they could use the practice. As for the rest of you: be careful when treading through the halls. I want you to hit Shadow's rear hard and fast. Do what you must, but leave him to ME. It shall be done, old friend_, Krichevskoy responded before motioning to his troops. They followed their commander through the halls, and straight back into the main fight.

* * *

Shadow was panicking now, because the battle had turned against him in a matter of minutes. _Now that those damn archers have found their range, we can't hit them, while they just pound away at us. Well, it certainly sucks to be you, man. Don't worry, Shadow. I'll make sure that your death is slow and agonizing. Then, I will end it by ripping out your soul and feeding it to one of Krichevskoy's vassals. Capice?_

Shadow spun on his heels in order to face the entrance of Beauty Castle. His eyes widened at the figure that he saw standing at the top of the steps. _My GOD! I never knew that you would fill out like **that**. If I had known, then I would have wiped you out earlier!_ The dark weredragon spread his wings and sprang into the air. Saito followed, and then the entire battlefield fell silent. Both sides knew that this battle would decide their fate. They knew that **this** was the moment they had all been waiting for.

Saito had already drawn his blade, and he launched himself at his rival. His eyes had gone to pure flat black, and his temper was at its nastiest. The two of them met in midair, and they almost immediately started to hack away at each other. They fought with two very distinct styles, and everyone on the ground noticed the difference. Shadow was hacking away furiously, trying to land a blow through brute strength. Saito, on the other hand, was carefully timing his blows so that they would actually land on Shadow, and force him to play a little more defensive.

* * *

They continued to hack away at one another, until Shadow decided that it was time to use his own draconic abilities. Summoning a ball of lightning into his hand, he hurled it at Saito, hoping to catch the mage with his guard down. However, he was sorely disappointed when the mage **split** the blast in half, allowing the energy to dissipate. He then called out to one particular spectator. _I think it is time that we taught this fool a lesson in combined techniques. Wouldn't you say so, Marjoly?_ The witch grinned wickedly before responding. _Of course it would be the perfect time. I'm ready when you are, Saito._ The mage reared back, allowing his blade to lift over his head. He then roared out one particular phrase at the top of his lungs, and he was joined by the witch of Beauty Castle. "Kaiser and dark witch overdrive: _Sword of the Dark Destruction_!" 

Marjoly had readied her spell as soon as Saito had contacted her. When the mage reached the top of his arc, she released her _Dark Conjuration_ directly at him. The spell immediately wrapped around his sword, turning the blade black and increasing its power by an insane amount. Saito smiled wickedly at his rival before he spoke the **very** last words that Shadow would hear. "_Essence Splitter_!" The blade bisected shadow, splitting him straight between his eyes. Then, the two halves slowly drifted apart, and slowly fell back to earth. The draconic's soul remained aloft, trapped by the strength of Saito's final blow. _Damn you, Onago. I should have killed you on the wedding day._ Saito's grin turned into a sneer in a single instant, and he raised his blade once more. _On second thought, I don't think I will be feeding you to Gargo. Instead, I will absorb your soul, **and** your strength, MYSELF!_ The mage then brought his blade downward, and the sword sucked in the soul of his hated rival. Shadow was now gone for good, and almost all of the remaining forces bowed to the young man of such incredible strength.

Saito lowered his blade, and then he issued a single order to the fleet of hovering ships. "Fire at will." Every single cruiser immediately opened fire on Baal's Tower, inflicting heavy damage to both the roof **and** the Lord of Terror. Saito turned to look at his army, and then he smiled. _It is time that we finish this fool once and for all. Leaders, bring along your core groups and follow me. It's time that we pay the Lord of Terror a visit.

* * *

__Meanwhile, we join a conversation already in progress.  
**Baal's Tower: Alternate Netherworld**_

"Why you sorry little…" "Insult me all you want, Baal. I REFUSE to help you, because of what you did to my master." The slender Oracle of the Netherworld planted her hands firmly on her hips as she stared through Krichevskoy's seal. "I will NEVER forgive you for ruining Master Zetta's life by writing that final passage in the Sacred Tome, and causing him to sacrifice his own body." The Lord of Terror grinned wickedly as he stared at the white-haired young woman. "What are you going to do about the problem that I have here, Pram?" The red-eyed oracle shrugged, and then she smiled wickedly. "I think that I'll just leave you here to suffer, much in the same way that Zetta did. Good luck facing your own destruction!" she called as a white Dimensional Gate swirled into existence. "I will make sure that you end up in Hell, never to be resurrected again." Pram then stepped through the Gate, returning to her own time period.

* * *

_**Outside of Baal's Tower:**_

Saito raised his right hand, and everyone behind him stopped. "What's wrong with your friend, Priere?" Alouette asked in a whisper. However, she received an answer that surprised her. _I just sensed someone using a Time Gate. Wherever they came from, they have returned to now. My guess is that Baal did something extremely **stupid**. By the way, Alouette, I DO have a name. Whoops! Sorry about that, my young friend. There is no need to apologize. Please, just call me Saito from here on out, okay? That's fine with me._ "Okay people. It's time that we show Baal what happens when he manages to piss me off. Let's go." With that, Saito led his forces into the tower. The battle of Baal was about to commence, and Saito knew that it would be _far_ from easy.

* * *

**Author's notes3:** I added that little piece about Pram because she will be one of the major players in my third fan-fic of this series. She is a part of _Makai Kingdom_, another excellent game by Nippon Ichi. **_Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome_** **is © Nippon Ichi.**

**Author's notes4:** I am incredibly sorry that this chapter took so long to write. However, I **did** give you a brief preview of developing events. Stay tuned for my next episode: **Chapter 10: The Battle of Baal.** See you all next time! Also, please remember to **read and review.** Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle of Baal

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue and the author's note from the last chapter.  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

**Author's note:** Ready or not, we are finally nearing the end. After this, only two more chapters to go. _Are you ready?

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Battle of Baal**  
_When we last left our heroes:_

Saito learned that Baal had raised an army. In addition, he had raised Shadow, Saito's most hated rival. Saito finished arranging his army, and then he sent them through the gate. The battle went without a hitch, but there were several memorable moments. Among theses moments was the first use of the _Overlord's Inferno _overdrive, and Priere's reunion with most of her old friends from _La Pucelle_. The pivotal moment arrived when Saito and Shadow dueled for one last time. It was at this point that Saito unleashed his own devastating potential in combination with Marjoly's _Dark Conjuration_. In the end, Shadow's soul was ripped from his body and absorbed by the vengeful mage.

Meanwhile, we learned that Baal was the demon who wrote the last line of the Sacred Tome, causing the destruction of another Netherworld. Unfortunately, he was looking to the Oracle for help, but Pram turned him down and vanished back to her own time. Saito and company arrived at the tower just as she departed, and Saito felt the disturbance. However, he knew that whoever had come through the gate meant them no harm, and he proceeded to lead the teams to the pinacle of the tower. We now join the final planning in progress...

* * *

_**Baal's Tower: Alternate Netherworld**_

Saito was finishing issuing his last orders when he heard a rumbling from just beyond the seal, he turned and looked inside of the room. "What do you think is so funny, Baal?" The Lord of Terror merely chuckled and then he grinned wickedly. "Did you actually think that the Patriarch's Seal would be able to hold me here? I can move freely throughout space and time, all thanks to _you_, mage." The young weredragon returned Baal's grin with one of his own. "I don't think, Baal. I **know** that you can't escape, because you have no knowledge of how to use the draconic key." The mage then stopped smiling, and his face turned deathly serious. "Are you truly prepared for the battle that will wipe you out?" Baal merely smiled as he beckoned with his right claw. "You truly ARE a fool for coming to challenge me at a time like this. Of course I am ready to kill you." Saito smiled before he drew his sword. "Then what are we waiting for? If you want me that badly, then come and GET ME!"

Baal snarled as he lunged at the door. However, he met with an invisible wall, and was immediately thrown back. Saito laughed aloud at this. "As long as I am still alive, the Patriarch's Seal will still exist. You can't cross it, but WE can!" As if to prove his point, the mage crossed the seal with a natural ease, and he was closely followed by his companions. He then reared back and launched a punch at the demon's face. Baal dodged backwards, but he was quickly blocked by Éclair. The violet-eyed woman grinned wickedly as she slashed her lance down less than an inch from Baal's nose. "Going somewhere?" The Lord of Terror grinned in response before unsheathing his claws and knocking the lance from the Dark Paladin's hand. He then proceeded to rush her, only to be stopped short when two sabers cut across his path, leaving ragged cuts on his shoulders. He snarled at Homard. "Stay out of this, unless you want your precious wife to die."

At this comment, Homard's eyes narrowed to mere slits. "NO ONE speaks about my wife like that and lives to tell about it." At that point, he crossed his swords and then looked over at his wife. "How about we show this fool what we are capable of." Éclair grinned wickedly at her husband as she began to gather dark lightning in her fists. "I'm ready when you are, dear." As Homard began his charge, both husband and wife called out one particular phrase: "Dark Paladin and Shadow Guard overdrive: _Lightning Cutter!_" As Homard began his most devastating attack, Éclair cast her dark lightning onto both sabers. The combination of the lightning and Homard's _Burning Soul_ attack brought the Lord of Terror to his knees. Baal then lashed out hard, slamming the Shadow Guard directly under his chin and sending him soaring away. Homard hit the far wall, and then slumped down, unconscious. Éclair scrambled over to him and checked his pulse. She then turned and called to the mage. "He's still alive, but just barely."

Saito turned and nodded to Rena. "Go help Éclair. I have some work to finish." Krichevskoy's wife nodded, and then she hurried over to help the Dark Paladin tend to her husband's wounds. Meanwhile, Saito was completely focused on Baal. He shifted into his Warrior form, and then he "flickered" his hands into metal claws. Drawing his sword, the weredragon turned to look over his shoulder at both Lamington and Setsuna. "I think it's time that we demonstrate how well we all work as a team." Laharl nodded, and everyone else was quick to follow the example of the Overlord. The entire group quickly circled Baal, and then they all began to strike hard and fast.

* * *

The first thing that the Lord of Terror felt was a staff slam into the base of his skull. He whirled and lashed out, but Alouette dodged back much faster than he had anticipated. Croix was quick to draw his shotgun, and he fired three rounds into the demon. Baal snarled as he felt the lead pound his back, and then he lashed out without warning. Croix received three nasty slashes across his left cheek as he dashed backwards, trying to stay out of Baal's range. He looked over at the Seraph, and then he raised an eyebrow. Michael nodded and then he drew his own sword. Croix put his shotgun away, and then he drew the broadsword at his waist. Both angels quickly circled Baal, surrounding him in a vortex. They then began to swing at the same time. Baal was unable to turn fast enough, and he received several cuts from the double _Hurricane Slash_. 

Saito nodded at the Overlord, and Laharl proceeded to join his powers with Flonne's. "Demon Angel Team Combo: _Divine Ragnarok!_" The massive blast connected, and Baal suddenly staggered backwards…right into Aramis' _Nightsever_. As the Zombie Master slammed Baal back towards the floor of the tower, he grinned wickedly. He had just set-up Baal for another _massive_ headache. The Lord of Terror slammed into the ground hard, only to find himself being slammed by a spear. Etna had begun her _Avalanche_ attack, and Baal was helpless to stop it as the combination of blows began to take its toll.

The former Overlord and his wife were next, and Baal was soon tossed halfway across the room by a combination of darkness and star magic. Culotte and Maderas were next, and the two of them wasted no time in starting another overdrive. "Angel and Nosferatu overdrive: _Blades of Chaos!_" Priere's little brother had drawn his short sword, and Maderas had pulled out all the stops by bringing along a long-sword. The Nosferatu unleashed his Chaos magic at both blades, and then the two of them got to work landing numerous blows on the Lord of Terror. It was at that point that Baal realized that there would be nothing to stop his destruction.

* * *

Priere and Marjoly then launched into one of their more lethal overdrive attacks, commonly called _Wind of Darkness_. Priere was quick to prepare her _Spirit Wind_, and she waited while Marjoly finished charging the _Dark Conjuration_. The Witch of Beauty Castle looked over and nodded at the Alternate Overlord, and Priere was quick to launch all of the mirages. As soon as they had all left her hand, Marjoly cast her spell, and the room suddenly went dark. Each baton had absorbed part of the witch's spell, and that tiny bit of power was enough to massively amplify their speed and power. Baal reeled as each baton strike connected. After the last blow, he fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He then turned in an attempt to flee, but found himself staring at a pair of black combat boots. He slowly looked up in order to find that Saito was grinning wickedly. "I see that you have finally learned your place, Baal." The demon snarled before he lashed out at the mage, but the _diralec_ was much faster than him. In the span of a few seconds, the weredragon had already delivered a swift blow to Baal's stomach, and then he turned and nodded to Setsuna. "It's time that we finish this." The other hybrid nodded, and then he prepared his final spell. 

"Double hybrid overdrive: _Sword of Light and Darkness!_" Saito had already begun to charge up his _Light Splitter_ attack, and Setsuna was quick to add his own power to the mixture, creating a unique combination of holy and unholy energies. Saito was quick to finish with an overhead slash, and Baal fell in two directions. The Lord of Terror had been split right between the eyes, and he had finally fallen. However, the weredragon was quick to realize that while the battle was over, there was still a war raging outside. It was at this time that he was contacted by Brian.

_Saito! We have to pull everyone out of here. What is it now, Brian? Master Alexander's orders. Apparently, Asmodeus found a way to use the Dimensional Gates, and he just launched an attack on the Hall of Shadows. WHAT? That's impossible! That doesn't appear to be the case, Sai. We have to move and we have to do it NOW! I hear ya, I hear ya. I'll be right out with the rest of the crew. Prepare for the final gating. YES SIR!_

The rest of the team was waiting anxiously for Saito to move again. However, as soon as Nicholai saw the mage's eyes, he knew what had happened. "Asmodeus began his assault, didn't he?" Saito sighed aloud, and then he responded. "Yes, that idiot had to pick the absolute WORST time to launch his attack." He turned to the Seraph and raised an eyebrow. "I believe that the last key to Celestia is on Shadow's belt. Do you mind going to get it, Michael?" The chief angel shook his head. "I don't mind at all, Saito. I also felt that the final Earth key is somewhere in this general area." "Have Marina and Croix look for it. They already know the resonance." The two angels nodded, and then they followed their leader out. Saito bent down and removed something grimy from the ruins of the Lord of Terror. "Well, I can finally open the last portal home."

Priere took a closer look at the key, in order to find that it was marked with the letters DHOS. "It looks like you're right, young man. We might as well get started on sending the fleet through." The mage nodded in agreement, and then his hand strayed to his collar. He touched the orb pendant, and then he addressed the fleet above. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. Are you prepared for the final battle of the war against Asmodeus?" The answer was fast in coming, and it echoed from every ship hovering above. "YES SIR!" "Then go and do your duty," the Kaiser called as he opened the Dimensional gate once again. The fleet soared through to aid the draconic forces, leaving the ground troops behind.

* * *

"It looks like you were right on both counts, Master Saito," Marina called as she returned to the tower with Croix in tow. The man who had first fallen for the Alternate Overlord willingly handed over the final key to Earth, and then the Seraph arrived, bearing the key to the Netherworld-Celestia gateway. This key he handed over without question, and Saito smiled. "The ring is complete now, but I have one task left to finish. Will you all be willing to join me in crushing Asmodeus?" Marjoly looked around the room, and then she stepped forward. "I will be more than willing to help, but I do not know the way." Priere followed the witch's example, and everyone else followed suit. Saito allowed a small smile to cross his face, and then he bowed to the group standing before him. "Thank you for everything that you have done so far. You are truly the GREATEST group of friends that I have ever found." The mage then turned towards the doorway, motioning for all to follow him. 

He walked out of the tower, and was greeted by a massive surprise. The entirety of his ground troops stood at attention, fully arrayed for the fight to come. Maderas stepped forward and saluted the young mage. "Everyone is ready and waiting for your orders, sir. We had enough time to fully recover, and Lady Rena even had enough time to completely heal Homard. We are ready when you are." The mage nodded, and then his face grew solemn. He took two steps forward, and then he addressed the crowd. "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. We are about to enter one of the most hellish battlefields known to anyone. If you wish to back out now, then this is the time." There was dead silence for a few moments, and no one moved an inch. Saito blinked in surprise. _Okay then._ "Are you truly willing to sacrifice your lives in order to help me?" Fatima was quick to answer for everyone. "We are more than willing to help you, even if it means going to our destruction. You have done **so** much for us, and it is time that we repay that debt."

Saito hung his head, and everyone could clearly see the tears glittering in his eyes. "Thank you, all of you, for helping me upon this day. Those of you who may perish, know this: your lives were not lost in vain." Priere stepped up next to the Kaiser and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We are with you to the very end, Saito." The mage wiped his eyes, and then he rose to his full height of 6'1.75". His voice suddenly boomed out over the silent army, and then the massive Dimensional Gate appeared. "MOVE OUT!" "**_YES SIR!_**"

* * *

**Author's note2:** Only one real chapter left, and then the epilogue. Asmodeus has launched his final assault, and it is up to Saito to end the war. Will he fulfill his destiny and become Oricaltos? Or will he fail and die at the hands of the archdemon? Tune in to my next chapter, **The War with Asmodeus**, in order to find out! Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you. 


	12. Chapter 11: The War with Asmodeus

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue.  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

* * *

**Chapter 11: The War with Asmodeus**  
_Last time on Shadows of the Obligate:_

The battle outside was coming to a standstill, but the fight between the Lord of Terror and the mage was just getting started. With everyone working together, the battle with Baal was over in the short span of a half-an-hour. However, the fighting was far from finished, as Saito received disturbing news from one of his close allies. The archdemon Asmodeus, one of the nastiest Demon Lords in existence, had just found a way into Draconia. Saito was quick to send the EDF fleet to the aid of his friends, and then he collected the last three keys. As he headed out to open the final Dimensional Gate, he was surprised to find that the entire army was waiting to follow him into the last battle. He allowed his emotions to get the better of him, and then he snapped back into focus. He opened the gate, and then led the army through, in order to find that the battle was already raging.

* * *

_**Just outside the Hall of Shadows: Draconia**_

Asmodeus looked around in dismay, but then he grinned when the Dimensional Gate in front of the Hall opened. _Finally! The reinforcements have arrived!_ However, he was in for a nasty shock when he got a response coming from the Gate. _Yes, reinforcements have arrived. DRACONIC reinforcements, you idiot. What in the name of heaven and hell...? Get used to it, demon. My name is Saito Onago. Remember that name well, because I will be the one to kill you in the end._ The Gate spun twice, and then Saito arrived at the head of the combined army. He came out of the portal, and then he grinned wickedly. _Master Alexander? Where do you want me to take the reinforcements?_ There was a moment of silence. Then: _Saito? When did you get here? I'm sorry I couldn't come any earlier. I just arrived here. It doesn't really matter, then. Send half of your force to defend the Hall of Prophecies. We're being overrun at three points, but we are keeping the demons away from the scrying glass and the library. Hang on, old man. I'm coming as fast as I can._

The weredragon turned to the former Overlord. "Nicholai, keep half of the army here. Hold out for as long as you can." "Where are you going, Saito?" "I'm going to help my combat instructor." With that, Saito took half of the army south, directly into Asmodeus' reserve units. At that point, all hell broke loose, and Saito found himself in the thick of the fight. He drew his sword and spun around, delivering a devastating blow to the Corpses surrounding him. He tried to find the rest of his troops, but then he noticed that things were growing noticeably darker. _This can only mean one thing..._ "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Everyone who had joined him, including every draconic, fell flat, with the lone exceptions of Majoly and Priere. They looked at one another, and then they nodded. "Alternate Overlord and dark witch overdrive: _Wind of Darkness!_"

As the attack spiraled outwards, a few of the demons still standing made note of two particular facts. First, the attack refused to touch the two who launched it. Second, the attack also refused to harm anyone who was lying flat on the ground. The batons ended up smashing a large hole in Asmodeus' reserve forces, and it also severely damaged his main force. The archdemon narrowed his acid-green eyes, and then he turned back to his main objective: attempting to gain access to the Hall of Shadows.

Meanwhile, Saito was rushing to the aid of his mentor Alexander. He led his forces through the fields, ripping through demonic lines in order to find that demons had already entered the Hall of Prophecies. Swearing under his breath, he led his troops into the inferno.

* * *

_**Hall of Prophecies: Draconia**_

The Seraph took one look down the main corridor and then he sadly shook his head. "Those idiots have no idea what they have coming to them." "That's the point, Michael. Come on, we have work to finish here." With that, the mage led his troops down the corridors. He remained in the lead, ripping apart demons with his claws as he continued deeper into the Hall. Eventually, he found his master, Alexander Critios.

The older draconic was standing outside of his study, holding a bloody pike in his hands. The bodies of three dozen demons were spread out across the floor in various stages of dismemberment. Saito looked at his mentor, and then he smiled. "Having fun, Master Alexander?" "Of course I am, Saito. Is there any news on the progress of the fight outside?" Saito paused for a moment, and then he turned to Croix. The angel shrugged, and then responded honestly. "We cleared all of the demons out of here, but I think they may be massing at the Hall of Shadows for some sort of final push." Alexander grinned wickedly before laying the pike over his shoulders. "Why don't we head over to the Hall of Shadows? Who knows? We might actually have the opportunity to stop in and see how Nathaniel is doing." The mage grinned at his mentor, and then he turned to the rest of his troops. "What are we waiting for, people? It's time to move out!" The army turned as one, and they followed their leader out of the building. Saito spent a few moments in contemplation before leading his troops onwards. _I certainly hope that Oricaltos Nathaniel hasn't done anything incredibly stupid while we are here. Besides, I need to take out that damn archdemon Asmodeus. The time for fun and games is officially OVER!

* * *

__**Hall of Shadows: Draconia**_

The raven-haired demon cursed viciously under his breath as he fought his way towards the steps leading into the Hall. _If I can kill the Oricaltos, then it will crush the spirit of every draconic here. Then, it will be MUCH easier to wipe all of them out._ However, he was stopped short before he could enter the Hall. There was a slightly older man standing on the steps, wielding a broadsword. The amber-eyed man looked up, and then he noticed that Asmodeus was just sitting there, staring at him. He laughed, and then descended the steps. "My guess is that you are looking for the Oricaltos." Asmodeus nodded silently. "He is not inside of the Hall at this time." The demon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man. "How do you know THAT?" Nathaniel smiled as he raised his sword once more. "Because _I_ am the Oricaltos!"

At that point, Asmodeus dodged backwards in order to avoid the downward stroke from the draconic's sword. He snarled, and then brought his scimitar up into a guard position. "It looks as if your time has finally come, Nathaniel," the archdemon snarled as he swung his blade at the man's head. Nathaniel ducked under the stroke and lashed out once again. To his surprise, he landed a blow across the demon's stomach. The Oricaltos grinned wickedly. "First blood is mine."

Asmodeus looked down, in order to find that the draconic was correct. He cursed under his breath, and then he began to take a more calculated approach to finishing off the draconic. Everyone on the battlefield had stopped to watch the progress of the fight, and there was absolute silence as the two rivals circled one another. Nathaniel was playing defensively, while Asmodeus was seeking to find a gap in the man's defense. Both were sweating heavily from the effort, and Asmodeus realized that the Oricaltos was slowly losing ground.

Nathaniel was struggling to keep his form together. He had been through several battles before Asmodeus had arrived, and he knew that the fight he was in would cost him his life. However, Nathaniel **also** had knowledge of one fact that Asmodeus would kill to have. He already knew who would become the next Oricaltos after his demise. Desperately, the older draconic sent out an urgent mental summons, even as he prepared himself for the final series of blows. _Saito! I am not sure how much longer I can hold out against Asmodeus. Your place is here, winning the final battle for us all. But Master Nathaniel, that would mean that… No. That's impossible! I'm afraid not, my young friend. My death has already been foretold, and I know that I will go down fighting the archdemon. YOU are the next Oricaltos, and I charge you with one single task…_ He was cut-off shortly before he could finish. _I know what you are going to ask of me, and I swear upon my own immortal soul that I will permanently eliminate the threat of Asmodeus._ The older draconic mentally sighed. _Thank you, Saito. You truly understand what must be done in order to preserve life. Now, if you don't mind, I have a battle to finish. Hurry, Saito.

* * *

_Saito was rushing across the field when he noticed that almost all of the fighting had come to a standstill. _This can only mean that Master Nathaniel is fighting Asmodeus. I need to get over there NOW!_ Disregarding his own safety, the young weredragon plunged into the crowd, no longer caring whether he was shoving past friends or foes as he pushed towards the front of the crowd. Marjoly and Priere looked at each other, and then they both plunged in after the young man. They were followed closely by the rest of the leaders, including Alexander Critios. When they reached the front of the crowd, they could only stop and stare in amazement at the battle that was taking place.

The two continued to circle, and Asmodeus wiped the sweat away from his eyes. Both of the combatants were covered in minor cuts, and there were no life-threatening injuries. Or so they thought. Asmodeus grinned as he waited for the contact poison on his blade to take effect. The nasty concoction would severely weaken the Oricaltos AND it would also slow him down.

Nathaniel felt his muscles begin to slow, and his first thought was that he was getting too old to continue. Then his eyes narrowed as he saw that Asmodeus was waiting for something. His eyes darted to the black-bladed scimitar, and then it dawned on him. _That damn demon coated his blade with a contact poison! It was probably designed to both severely weaken a draconic, in addition to slowing them down. Why didn't I notice this before?_ he thought as he kept circling his opponent. _Saito! His blade is covered with contact poison. Be very careful not to get **too** cut-up. I will keep that in mind, Master Nathaniel._ There was a moment's pause. Then: _LOOK OUT!_ Nathaniel turned to find that Asmodeus had begun to lunge, and he raised his broadsword in defense. However, he was too late.

Saito struggled to turn away from the scene, but he knew that it would haunt him in his dreams forever. Asmodeus' lips were pulled back in a feral grin as he ran the Oricaltos through. Nathaniel looked down at the blade in his chest, and then he slumped to his knees. The broadsword dropped form his grasp, and the archdemon kicked it away, his fangs fully visible as he began to laugh maliciously. "I have finally done it! At long last, the final leader of the draconics has fallen to my sword." He then turned and addressed the crowd. "All hail the new dictator of Draconia!" The cheers were interrupted by a fit of coughing from the draconic behind Asmodeus, and he turned to face the man, sneering. "Any last words, fool of an Oricaltos?" Nathaniel swallowed hard, and then he raised his voice. "I want all of you to fight these demons with every fiber of your being. Know this, all of you: the next Oricaltos is already among you. Though I may die here, the draconic spirit will NEVER be crushed!" There was a moment of silence, and then cheers rang out from the crowd. Much to the surprise of Asmodeus, **everyone** was applauding and cheering for the Oricaltos. A few demons wiped tears from their eyes, and Shyler, Asmodeus' head Incubus, sniffed aloud. Brilliant red blood stained the weredragon's lips, and he slumped over onto the ground as Asmodeus pulled his sword out of the man's chest. Nathaniel was unfinished, and he spoke only four more words before he died. "There is…another…Oricaltos." Shyler looked over at Asmodeus, and then he spoke to his _former_ leader. "Proud, ready and willing to fight, and never giving-up, even in the face of his own death. THAT is the kind of man that I hope to fight one day."

* * *

The Incubus then turned away from the archdemon, and he walked over to his original creator, Priere. She was the one who had given him his human shape, and he would always remember that. The Alternate Overlord raised an eyebrow at the golden-haired, violet-eyed young man, and then she enfolded him in a hug. "Shyler! I thought that I told you to stay away from Asmodeus." The incubus hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Miss Priere. It's just that you had been gone for so long, and I was starting to wonder whether or not you would return." Priere shook her head slowly, and then she lightly scolded the young man. "You know better than to run-off like that, Shyler. Still, it's great to have you back again." The two then turned towards the center of the circle, where the recorder was giving a short eulogy. 

"Master Nathaniel Julius Korenma was a close friend of mine. He excelled in all that he did, but his greatest strength was that of his heart. He was caring, kind, and understanding. However, above all of these, he was deathly loyal. No Oricaltos has ever kept his oath to the people that he would help to defend them in times of conflict. That was, until Nathaniel took the position. Suddenly, he was out there with the rest of us, giving pointers and helping others to learn new skills. He even sparred with several of us, and he was more than willing to help correct flaws in our techniques." He stopped for a moment, sniffed loudly, and then he continued. "He will be remembered for being even-tempered, courteous, and a close friend to many of us. However," he said, his eyes suddenly narrowing, "he would **not** want his death to have been in vain. Therefore, we must finish this battle with all that we are. For our sake, and the sake of our children. And, last but not least, for the sake of the Oricaltos." "FOR THE SAKE OF THE ORICALTOS," the draconics all intoned, bringing the eulogy to a close.

As Alexander stepped back into the crowd, an all too-familiar young man stepped forward into the center of the circle. "Hear me, draconics, and allow me to tell you what was relayed to me by the Oricaltos. His time may be finished, but his spirit lives on. He has asked me to perform one task, and I have willingly accepted it." "Oh, _really_," snarled Asmodeus as he looked at the auburn-haired young man. "And **what**, might I dare ask, was the task that he asked you to perform?" Saito's face was twisted into a furious mask as he drew his sword and then pointed it directly at the archdemon's chest. "I am going to kill you, Asmodeus. And there is NOTHING that you can do to stop me!" Asmodeus laughed aloud, and the rest of his force laughed with him. "Now THAT is amusing! You actually think that you can kill…" His voice trailed-off when he noticed that the young man's eyes were rapidly growing darker. "I don't **think** I can kill you, scumbag. I KNOW that I can!" the mage roared as he charged at Asmodeus, his blade already swinging crosswise.

* * *

The archdemon raised his sword to block, and he received quite a jolt when his blade met that of the mage. _By all of the gods! This boy is incredibly strong! Why thank you, Asmodeus._ There was a momentary pause, and then Asmodeus snarled as he rose to his full height of 6'2". "What do you think of me now, **kid**?" Saito responded by rising to his own full height, and Asmodeus struggled to keep his jaw from dropping in amazement. _He's only a quarter-inch shorter than I am! That's just not fair! LIFE is not fair. Get used to it, idiot._ Asmodeus grinned wickedly as he swung his blade diagonally, but the mage's block killed his smile. "I know that you have contact poison on that scimitar of yours. However, just for the record, I am immune to practically every poison ever invented." The archdemon ground his sharpened teeth in frustration as he found that he could not fool the weredragon before him. 

The two traded blows back and forth for several minutes, but then Saito noticed that almost all of Asmodeus' forces had shoved their way into the inner ring of the circle. Most of the demons were snarling at the mage, and they were all ready and willing to attack at a moment's notice. The weredragon grinned wickedly, and then he speeded up his attacks. Asmodeus silently cursed his own stupidity as Saito began to land blow after blow. _DAMN! This stupid kid is too darn fast. Do you guys mind "occupying" him so that I can get in a few decent blows? **Not at all, sir. We are ready when you are.** NOW!_

The young Kaiser allowed himself a single grim smile before he shifted into his Warrior form. He then began to methodically block and counter each and every single attack that was aimed at him. Some of the demons were quick to back away in fear and awe. Those were the smart ones. However, several of the stupid ones left their guard down, and they were killed by the mage's counterattacks. When the rest of the demons finally backed away from the mage, nearly a dozen were lying on the ground, never to rise again.

Those who were left standing circled the mage, snarling viciously. Saito allowed a truly demonic grin to cross his face before he launched into the air. All eyes looked to him, and Asmodeus had a sudden feeling that everything was about to go horribly **wrong**. Saito looked down from his position, and he nearly laughed aloud. _This is perfect! I have them all set-up right where I want them to be. Now, it is time that I end this war, once and for all!_

The mage threw back his head and then began his incantation. Those who knew it immediately joined in, and the chorus of voices continued to grow.

* * *

"_Sun of day and stars of night:_  
_ Eternal darkness, eternal light._  
_ Through all days and powers unending,_  
_ Through all nights and powers ascending._  
_ Sun of day, eternal light:_  
_ Moon of darkness eternal night._  
_ Powers unknown and powers-that-be:_  
_ Wild magics I summon thee._  
_ Alcarve, ansure, alnidrae, ansum._  
_ Oldave, Antelis, Ankare** TSUNUM**_  
**_HELLFIRE!_**"

* * *

With those words and a single gesture, the air was suddenly filled with numerous orbs of silver energy. The mage looked down at Asmodeus, and then he grinned wickedly. "There was something that you neglected to hear earlier, but maybe this time you will actually hear it. Master Nathaniel's last words were, and I quote: 'There is another Oricaltos."" "Why are you telling me this now, when you should be saving your breath before I kill you?" At this, Saito laughed aloud before looking back down at the archdemon. "Asmodeus, there is one flaw in your plan." "And exactly WHAT is that flaw, boy?" "You see, Asmodeus, I am not a normal draconic. I am a four-part hybrid. Have you ever heard the legends about the _diralec_?" 

There was an audible pause as the archdemon's mind raced. _Wait just a minute! He mentioned the term _diralec_. What in the hell does he mean to do by comparing himself to the immortal dragons of myth?_ "What in the hell is your point, boy?" Saito's grin started out small, and then it continued to grow wider and more malicious as he continued to speak. "Each _diralec_ was a particular type of hybrid. However, they all had one thing in common: they all belonged to the Kaiser bloodline." "Get to the point!" one of the Majin yelled from the inner circle. Saito sighed aloud, and then stated his point. "I am a hybrid of angel, human sorcerer, vampire, and Ultima Kaiser Dragon." At this remark, Asmodeus could not keep his jaw from dropping in amazement. Saito grinned as he continued. "I am the last of the Kaiser line, the first and **only** pure-bred hybrid to be named Keeper of the Keys, AND I am also the last _diralec_, the final product of the Blood Shadow breeding program. It was written that I would come one day, and that my arrival would alter history forever."

* * *

Saito then searched the crowd, looking for one particular face. When he saw Alexander, he suddenly smiled. _Just before Master Nathaniel died, he mentioned something to me. I believe it was the name of one of the prophecies. What was it, Saito? I believe that it was "Prophecy di luce e di ombre"._ The older draconic stopped in his tracks. _How much did he tell you? He told me enough so that I can pull-off the Æther Overdrive. Then it is time for you to begin the calling, my friend. With absolute pleasure, Master Alexander._

Saito allowed his hands to drop for a moment, but the energy orbs remained suspended. "The Oricaltos spoke to me of a prophecy, and how it would relate to my travels. I never figured it out until now, but I know this much: You are as good as dead, Asmodeus," the mage whispered lightly before raising his voice once again. "The Oricaltos spoke to me of a prophecy, one that would somehow relate to me. In this prophecy, there are several lines devoted to describing the allies that I would gain during the course of my journey. I will speak the lines, and then I will call each of the related people forward." The mage allowed his head to drop for a moment, but then everyone noticed that they could see something that had never been visible before.

Rena gasped. _Nicholai! Do you remember how that happened at the wedding?_ The former Overlord nodded, and then he turned back to his wife. "This signifies that something truly monumental is about to happen." Both looked up at the mage once again, noting how the colors of his aura were swirling and shifting, forming a moving rainbow.

Saito threw back his head and began to speak. His voice was magnified, and everyone could clearly hear the young man's words.

* * *

"_He shall find allies in the darkest of places, and they will aid him to the bitter end._  
_ First, a witch renowned for her beauty,_  
_ Second, a demon renowned for her fury._  
_ Third, a vampire and his sorcerous bride,_  
_ Fourth, an Overlord with far too much pride._  
_ Fifth, a machine who works for the light,_  
_ Sixth, three Defenders, who know what is right._  
_ Next is an angel, blessed in her fall;_  
_ Then comes another, the Seraph of all._  
_ A vassal who loves to hurl her Prinnies,_  
_ And then a vampire whom no one believes._  
_A master of zombies,_  
_ and vassals unseen,_  
_ and a holy/unholy to round out the team._  
_ And now last, but certainly not least of them all:_  
_ The young Kaiser dragon who was forced to fall._"

* * *

The mage looked over the crowd, and then his eyes settled on one particular young woman. "Marjoly." The witch was quick to step forward, and she was even quicker to cast one of her modified spells. "_Dark Conjuration: Spirit Burst!_" The spell, which had been channeled through her bare skin, shot away from her fists. The jet-black orbs circled menacingly before filling in one of the gaps in Saito's attack area. The witch's aura was glowing a brilliant gold as she looked up at the mage. _I'm ready when you are, Saito._ The mage nodded, and then he proceeded to the next person that was mentioned in the prophecy. "Priere." 

The Alternate Overlord unleashed her own ultimate attack in much the same way that Marjoly had. "_Requiem Aeternam!_" The red orbs spiraled up to fill another gap, and Priere bowed her head. _I'm not just going to let you die here. I love you too much for that. I know that, Priere. However, we need to concentrate on the task at hand. Agreed._ Saito allowed his eyes to scan the crowd, and then they fell onto the first couple. _Isn't it fitting that I should be aided by two whose lives I helped to save so long ago?_ "Nicholai and Rena Krichevskoy."

The former Overlord was quick to launch his trademark attack, the _Overlord's Wrath_. However, instead of the orbs being gold in color, they took on a brilliant **green** color as they raced away from Nicholai's hands. Rena added her own magic by using _Terra Star_, and then both looked up at the young mage. _We are prepared, Saito._ The mage smiled, and then he acknowledged both of them. Meanwhile, he was already scanning for the next person. "Laharl Krichevskoy."

The Overlord grinned wickedly as he prepared to unleash his own ultimate attack. _Are you ready, Saito? I'm as ready as I will ever be. Fire away!_ "_Meteor Impact!_" the Overlord roared as he used his own powers to pull several large meteors from space. Before they could reach Asmodeus, however, each and every single one of them shattered. _What in the name of hell just happened?_ Laharl thought as he tried to understand exactly what he had just witnessed. However, he soon received his answer when he noticed that the energy in the fragments began to spiral around the young Kaiser, joining the energy that he had already gathered.

* * *

Saito mentally chuckled to himself before calling out to the confused Overlord. _All I really needed was the energy in the attack. Besides, smashing Asmodeus into a bloody pulp right now will only bring more fighting._ There was a brief pause while Laharl thought this over. He then sighed aloud. _Very well, Saito. Have it your way, at least for now. Thank you, Overlord,_ the mage sent as he easily found the next person (well, NOT exactly) on his list. "Thursday." 

The robot immediately launched himself into the air before he began his own attack, the Robo Bazooka. The four particle-cannon shots ended up swirling around the mage, in much the same manner as the other attacks. Saito merely grinned before acknowledging the robot with a simple nod. He then proceeded to call upon the next group. "Gordon. Jennifer. Kurtis."

The Slayer of the Netherworld was fairly quick to launch a Totenkreuz, and he was satisfied to see that the blast had also sent a portion of his own energy to the mage's mass attack. _I'm afraid that's all I can do, Saito._ At this, the mage chuckled lightly. _It is enough, Slayer. Thank you for the energy contribution._ _You are very welcome_.

Jennifer was next, and she called out her attack in short order. "_Cosmic Arrow!_" The massive spike of light dissipated into numerous spheres of energy that soon began to combine with the other attacks. Carter's foster child grinned wickedly as she cast her thoughts skyward. _Anything else that I could add, Saito? I think that this is enough of your energy, Jennifer. Besides, I don't really want to think about anything else right now. By the way, do you know when Kurtis will be starting his attack?_ She looked over at the chartreuse Prinny, and then she shrugged. _I have absolutely no clue. **I, however, already know when I am going to launch the Pringer Beam. Are you ready, kid?** What do you think, Kurtis? Fire away!_

"_Pringer Beam!_" Kurtis called as he released his own deadliest attack. The beam hit the ground, and then it curved and shot upwards to join the rest of the attacks. Asmodeus was a little surprised by this development. _Wait a minute… Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of explosion? No explosion occurs when the attack is redirected skyward, Asmodeus. I thought that even YOU would be able to remember that after serving as Overlord for several thousand years, _"Kormus," the mage snarled at the demon below. This comment caused much confusion in the demon ranks, and Nicholai narrowed his eyes as he took a closer look at the demon. _By all that is above and below… That really IS Kormus under all of that! Why else do you think he was masking his presence, Nicholai? It was because you were here._ The former Overlord smiled easily, and then he called to the man whom he had defeated so many years ago. "Hey, Kormus! Is your shoulder still bothering you?"

* * *

Asmodeus Kormus, former Overlord of all the Netherworld, silently cursed his luck. He had allowed his tone of voice to slip, and it was this tiny detail that gave away his true identity to the mage. He turned to look over at Nicholai, and then he answered. "Yes, my shoulder is still giving me grief about that darn blade cut of yours, Krichevskoy. However, I still have enough energy to kill you. _Dimension Slash!_" The lethal crescent, which was normally an aerial attack, raced along the ground towards his successor, and Nicholai allowed himself a grim smile as the wave slammed into an invisible wall and was deflected up towards the mage. 

Saito grinned wickedly as he stopped the attack with a single hand gesture. He then proceeded to dissipate the blast, and the great green crescent merely ceased to exist, returning to its elemental components as it spread out. The mage looked down and nodded at Nicholai and Rena in grim satisfaction before he started to once again scan the crowd. It did not take him long to find a familiar pair of red wings. He smiled, and then called out lightly. "Flonne."

The fallen angel looked up as Saito called her name, and she allowed a brief smile to cross her face. "I won't hold back!" she called as she looked up at the young man. The grin was quick to fade as she began to concentrate her own energy into her ultimate attack. She launched into the air, and then allowed her wings to fully extend. At last, she finished with a simple incantation before she launched her assault. "Lord, give me strength. _Divine Ray!_" The multiple light beams began to converge on the mage, and he smiled as he looked at the young angel. _When you said that you wouldn't hold back, I never thought that you were actually being serious this time. I guess that I was wrong about you, young lady._ Flonne turned away from the mage, hoping that the distance between herself and Laharl was enough to hide her blush. Saito grinned, and then he looked around to find the only angel with silver wings. "Michael. Julius. Lamington."

Asmodeus Kormus could not keep his jaw from dropping in amazement when he heard that name. _What in the hell is going on here?_ he asked no one in particular. What surprised him the most was the answer coming from one of his own elite troops. "I think our fate has just been sealed, sir." "And why is that?" Asmodeus snarled, turning on the younger demon. The Surt shrugged before responding. "Michael Lamington is the Seraph, the leader of all angels. His ultimate attack has the capacity to wipe **all** of us out in one single blow." The rest of the demons nodded, terrified. They had all heard the legends about the Seraph's most devastating attack, but they never believed that they would actually witness it.

* * *

The Seraph launched himself into the air, and then he chanted aloud. "Father, forgive me. _Armageddon!_" The pillar of light which had emerged from the seventh seal shot down at the young Kaiser, but it stopped short of actually hitting him. The beam began to swirl, and then it broke into several large, rainbow-colored spheres. These orbs circled the mage, and then all of the orbs slowly began to spiral around Saito, sealing him within a vortex of pure power. The Kaiser grinned wickedly to himself as he quickly found the next member of the group. "Etna." 

The pink-haired demon launched herself into the air, and then she looked over at the mage. She grinned wickedly, but then she looked down at the ring of demons below. She allowed a sneer to cross her face, and then she snarled once. "Drop dead. _Chaos Impact!_" The massive pink orb hovered over her head, and then she whipped her arms down and launched the blast directly at the young mage. Saito smiled as he raised his right hand, palm-up, towards the blast. The orb fractured in the same way that Laharl's _Meteor Impact_ had, and the energy spiraled in to join the vortex. _Thank you for the blast, Etna. The rest shouldn't take that long, so hang in there. I'll try, Saito, but please remember that we don't have all the time in the world. I will, Etna._ Saito concluded the conversation and searched the crowd again, looking for one particular vampire. "Has anyone seen Maderas?"

"I got a little caught up in a duel. I am **very** sorry that I'm late," came the voice of the exhausted Nosferatu. Saito smiled and then nodded. "Catch your breath first, Maderas, and then we will proceed." It didn't take long for the vampire to catch his breath, and it took even less time for him to gather his strength for the next attack. "_Chaos Plasma!_" he roared as he released the attack. The white semi-solid matter congealed around the vampire, and then it began to circle him. Faster and faster the plasma whirled around Maderas, until it finally shot off towards the mage. It easily combined with the _tsunum_, and the bright silver color changed slightly. However, few people noticed it, because all of their attention was focused on the Kaiser. Saito allowed a tiny smile to cross his features, but it quickly vanished as he searched for the next member of the group. "Aramis."

Etna's little brother looked up and smiled at the mage. _I know that you already dissipated one, but I thought that it would be the best way to add in my powers. That's fine with me, Aramis. Just be careful not to waste too much energy. I will keep that in mind, Saito._ The young zombie master sprang backwards, pulling off several backflips until he hovered high in the air above the battlefield. He looked off to his right, nodded at his older sister, and then he released his attack. "_Dimension Slash!_" This time, instead of completely dissipating when it reached the mage, the crescent broke apart into several light green spheres. These joined the swirling vortex, and Aramis smiled in satisfaction. _Hey Saito! Who are you calling next? Well, that's actually a little hard to tell, because there are so many other vassals that are not usually seen._

_I have an idea,_ came the mental voice of Croix. _I'm listening, my friend. How about you just call us by the group? That way, we won't all have to wait around here forever._ The mage thought for a moment, and then the angel saw a smile cross the mage's face. Saito looked down at the crowd, and his grin grew wider as he noticed that all of the team members were standing in the same general area. He then spoke two words that NO demon would ever forget. "La Pucelle."

* * *

Éclair looked over at her husband and shrugged. _We might as well launch our attacks now, dear. Do you want to go first, or should I?_ Homard responded by launching a _Terra Fire_, and then he turned to look at his bride. "Does that answer your question?" Éclair grinned, and then she tossed her head back as she unleashed her own attack towards the heavens. "_Dark Lightning!_" 

Culotte was fairly quick to launch a _Terra Wind_, and he left the casting of _Terra Ice_ to Alouette. Finally, Croix was the only one left, and he merely smiled before speaking one word. "_Judgement._" The massive crystal attack dropped down towards the mage, and all of the energy was dispersed when it suddenly shattered less than two feet above the mage's head. Croix winced slightly before calling out to the mage. _Sorry about that! The Seraph just taught me that spell recently, and I haven't had much practice. That's fine with me, Croix. Just try to be a LITTLE more careful next time._ The mage turned away from the angel, and then he noticed that the last person he was looking for had decided to separate himself from the main group. "Kyuuseishu Setsuna."

The dark-haired hybrid looked up at Saito, and then tilted his head to one side. _What do you want me to do? Release the seal, Setsuna. WHAT? Are you out of your damn mind? Nice try for the guess that I was insane. I am DEATHLY serious about this, friend. Either we all work together to pull off the Æther Overdrive, or we will all die at the hands of Asmodeus. It's really your choice… Fine, then. I will unleash the seal, but I am warning you only once: IF that energy manages to escape you, then you could very well be destroyed. I know the risk that I am taking, Setsuna. However, at this point in time, NO risk is too great. Okay. Are you truly prepared? Yes.

* * *

_The holy/unholy priest began to chant, and Laharl suddenly felt chills run up and down his spine. _I remember those words._ His eyes then grew wide as he realized what was about to happen. He looked up at the mage, his eyes slightly desperate. "Are you out of your mind?" he roared at the young man. Saito looked down at the Overlord, and then he slowly shook his head. "Just trust me on this one, Laharl. I know what I am doing." The Overlord fell silent, and he looked over at Priere. _She looks really worried, Saito. If you don't survive this… **Stop being so morbid, Overlord Laharl. It was written that Saito would survive this final battle.** What are you talking about, Master Alexander?_ The answer came to him, but it came from a mental voice that he head never heard before.

_**And the young Kaiser Dragon who was forced to fall; shall then become Oricaltos of all. That is what was written in the **Prophecy di luce e di ombre.** Do you have any other questions, Overlord Laharl? **As a matter-of-fact, I have one for you: WHO are you?_ He heard a light chuckle, and then he received his answer. **_I am the Oracle of the Netherworld, and I know the most about that particular piece because I wrote over two-thirds of it. My name is Pram. However, I think it is about time that you truly _**see **_who I really am._** Laharl looked up, his expression slightly puzzled. It was at that point that he noticed the great gate hanging in the sky. He stopped and stared, remembering how he had once faced the full power of that attack, all for the sake of a fallen angel. However, his eyes were drawn to the top of the gate, and he was surprised to see that someone was sitting there, letting her legs dangle before the closed doorway.

Saito had felt the disturbance even before the young woman made her appearance. However, he could not tell exactly _who_ had just arrived, due to the fact that he was now staring directly at the closed gates that held back Setsuna's ultimate attack. Setsuna had stopped before opening the gate, and the young Kaiser was starting to wonder. _Setsuna, why won't you open the gate? Well, I would be able to open the gate if someone wasn't SITTING on it right now. **Sorry about that, Setsuna. I just wanted to make sure that our young friend here survives his ordeal.**_ The mage's eyes wandered to the top of the gateway, and then they widened in surprise.

There was a white-haired young woman sitting on top of the gate. She looked down at the mage, and then she smiled. "I'm sorry for the late introduction, _diralec_. My name is Pram, and my title is Oracle of the Netherworld." Her red eyes glittered playfully as she looked over the entire assembly, but then she turned her focus directly to the mage. "I want to thank you for eliminating a major threat to all of us. Baal has caused more trouble for me than you might be willing to believe." The mage thought for a moment, and then he looked up at her, smiling. "It was you back there. You were the one who used the Dimensional Gate within Baal's Tower." The Oracle nodded and then turned away, slightly blushing. "He has made my life hell thus far, so I came back to gloat that he was finally going to get what he deserved."

Pram stood up and attempted to smooth out her dress. However, the material was far too stiff, and it wouldn't budge. She sighed aloud, and then looked down at the grounded hybrid. "You may fire when ready, Master Setsuna." The young man nodded, and then he opened the gate with a single gesture. All Saito saw was pure light, and then he heard Setsuna speak one last word. The word that would release all of that energy. The single word that might mean the death of last of the Kaiser line. "**_Fire_**."

There was a brilliant flash of light, and everyone below was forced to look away. When the light finally began to die down, Asmodeus roared aloud, laughing hysterically. "No one could have possibly survived a direct strike like that. NO ONE!" There was dead silence for a moment. Then…

* * *

"Do you _really_ want to make a bet on that, Asmodeus?" came a voice from above the battlefield. Priere looked up with teary eyes, just in time to see the final smoke cloud clear away. Saito Onago had not moved an inch, and his aura blazed even brighter than before. All of the energy from the gate attack was now swirling around him, bathing him in an otherworldly glow. He smiled wickedly upon seeing the look of shock and horror on the face of archdemon who had been Overlord so long ago. Pram smiled gently, and then she called out to the mage. "I might as well help you finish with this fight. When I wrote those lines, I thought that it meant that there would be other allies. However, Lord Zetta explained exactly what the words meant to me only a few days ago. It meant that _I_ was going to help you to finish this battle, and I will." She began to gather energy into her fists, and then she slowly raised her hands above her head. The bracelets that she wore hindered her movements, but she still managed to finish the motion. She then relaxed her body, and chanted a simple psalm. "_By all of the powers throughout the universe, I beseech thee, O LORD, to hear my plea. Allow me to join the master mage, and erase this fool once and for all from the timeline._" 

"**GRANTED**," came a slightly deeper voice from above. Pram stopped in surprise, and then she closed her eyes as she concentrated the energy even further. _Master Babylon! I had no idea that you would answer me. **That is alright, young Oracle. These chains of yours are useless now, because you are an Overlord as well.**_ With those words, the manacles fell away from Pram's wrists, and plummeted towards the ground. Asmodeus could not move away fast enough, and the right manacle whacked him on the back of his right leg. He fell to his knees, grimacing. Cursing his luck, he looked up at the young woman, hanging suspended in midair.

_Does this mean that I can finally finish my task here, Lord Babylon? **Of course it means that you can finish, child. However, you MUST return to our time after Saito has been established as Oricaltos. **But why? I want to stay here! **I am afraid that Zetta still needs your help in order to regain his body.** I understand, Lord Babylon._ Pram finished her mental conversation with the other Overlord, and then she looked down at Saito. Her eyes glittered wickedly as she finished charging the energy in her hands. "_By all of the powers in heaven and hell, I unleash thee once more upon the universe. **FINAL DESTINY!**_"

Saito smiled as he recognized the blast that Pram had unleashed. **He** had used it so long ago, when his life and that of so many others were threatened by his father. He closed his eyes, and then accepted the energy. _Thank you, Pram. However, I need you to help me to finish this attack. As you wish, Master Saito._

The mage's eyes reopened, and then he raised his hands above his head once more. All of the leaders followed his example, and they waited for Saito to finish with the incantation. The Kaiser sneered as he looked down at the archdemon. "Asmodeus Kormus, I find you guilty of the deaths of both Oricaltos Alan Sorgen and Oricaltos Nathaniel Korenma. Do you have any last words before we wipe you out of existence forever?" The acid-eyed demon snarled, baring his fangs as he cursed the mage in several languages before he finally finished. "I will make sure that you suffer before you die, boy. I will come back to haunt you, and will make your life a living hell." Saito laughed at this, and then he grew serious. "You won't be harming anyone, especially after your soul is utterly ripped apart by the final part of this attack." The mage then raised his voice once more. "IT IS TIME."

* * *

All of the leaders who had aided him, all those who had lent him their own energies, raised their hands for the final blast. At this nearly unanimous gesture, every single one of the nineteen thousand five hundred and sixty-three energy spheres **stopped.** "_By all that is both known and unknown, in accordance with the law of shadows: it is time that we finish you off once and for all._" He then called out the attack, and his voice was joined by those who had come to know him during the most recent battles against both Shadow and Baal. "Æther Overdrive: _Shadows of the Obligate!_" He snarled a single word then, and everyone clearly heard him. "DIE!" He then called out in a mental voice to all of those who were below. _I am sure that all of you know the words and gesture of release. Please join me now, as we crush this fool together. On three, ladies and gentlemen. One. Two. THREE!_ The three word phrase would reverberate throughout time and space as all present roared the words at the top of their lungs. "_BITE THE DUST!_" 

All of the orbs converged on Asmodeus in a single instant, and he knew that it was truly the end for him. All watched as the blast literally shredded the remainder of his forces, but no one cheered. The death toll was tremendous, and the silence was a tribute to those who had fallen. Pram closed her eyes and fell into a trance. She then chanted a single passage, and all responded without even thinking. "_Bless the Maker and his Water. Bless the coming and going of Him. May His passage cleanse the world. May He keep this world forever for His people._" "_BI-LA-KAIFA._" (The previous quote is found in Frank Herbert's immortal work, _Dune_)

There was silence for a few more moments, and then Alexander Critios began to speak. "It was well-known that Nathaniel already had someone in mind to become Oricaltos after he had gone. It is time that I let his choice be known to the masses." The older draconic then turned around to look at those descending in front of the Hall of Shadows. Michael Lamington was keeping a tight hold on Flonne, who had fainted shortly after the attack ended. Pram, Etna, and Aramis all landed on their own two feet, but they turned to look up as one very special young man descended, landing with a light flair of his wings.

Saito rose to his full height, and he was about to speak when Pram raised a hand to silence him. "There was one particular passage that was written in the _Prophecy di luce e di ombre_, and it read as follows:

_For this young Kaiser Dragon who was forced to fall,  
Shall then become Oricaltos of all.  
_

This effectively ends all debate as to who Master Nathaniel had in mind." She turned to look at Saito, and then she fell to one knee. "All hail the Oricaltos." All were quick to follow the Oracle's example, leaving a fairly stunned Saito still standing. _I never knew that it would come to this. Then again, I think that there are a few who knew that this was coming. You are right about that, my young friend. Master Nathaniel? Is that really you? Of course it is. Do you think I would just leave without making sure that this battle was truly won?_ Saito paused for a moment, and then he shook his head. _Very good, young man. There is still much that you have left to learn, but you will come to understand soon. Rest in peace, Master Nathaniel. The battle is over, and we are the victors. I am glad for that, Saito. May you live forever, and never need to worry about war in Draconia again. Thank you, Master Nathaniel. Godspeed.

* * *

_**Author's note2:** Only the epilogue left to write, and then I can call this one finished. Please remember to read and review both this and my other story, _Origins of A Kaiser_. Anyway, I'll be starting a new fic soon, so watch for it ladies and gentlemen. Just a bit of a warning: it might not be in the _Disgaea_ section, because it is a cross-over fan-fic. Thank you.

**Author's note3:** Pram is a character from _Makai Kingdom_, which is another excellent game by Nippon Ichi. Therefore, I do not own the character. The only characters that I can truly claim as my own are the draconics, Saito chief among them. Just passing this on to all of you.


	13. Epilogue: Shadows of the Obligate

**Disclaimer:** See the prologue  
**Extraneous:** Ditto

**Author's note:** It has been a long hard road, but this one is finally coming to an end. However, Saito's adventures are just getting started. What is next for the Kaiser? You will all know soon enough.

* * *

**Epilogue: Shadows of the Obligate**  
_Last time on Shadows of the Obligate:_

Saito led the main portion of his ground troops through the Dimensional Gate, and he ended up directly in front of the Hall of Shadows, facing Asmodeus and his army. The battle between the newly reinforced draconic army and Asmodeus' demons would rage on for a while longer. However, the fighting came to a standstill when Oricaltos Nathaniel, the draconic leader, was killed by the head archdemon. Before his death, he whispered four words. "There is...another...Oricaltos." Asmodeus did not heed these words, and he laughed in Saito's face when the young man stepped forward to challenge him.

However, he wasn't laughing for very long, as Saito refused to hold back his true power during the ensuing fight. The battle was long and brutal, and Saito ended up killing nearly a dozen more demons before he decided to end it all. Calling upon the strength of those who had befriended him during his travels, he unleashed one of his most devastating overdrives: _Shadows of the Obligate._ Asmodeus, who was actually the reincarnation of the Overlord Kormus, the one that Krichevskoy killed in order to gain the title, was obliterated from all of history through the aid of all present, including one particular Oracle going by the name of Pram. In the end, after the battle had been won, Saito learned that it was **he** who would become Oricaltos. We now join the Kaiser as he prepares for the double ceremony.

* * *

_**Hall of Shadows: Draconia**  
Time: It has been two days since the war against Asmodeus came to an end. Now, the day has finally come. The ending, and the new beginning. Upon this day, the old Oricaltos will be buried, and the **new** Oricaltos will take his place. Our Oricaltos elect, however, is still a bit nervous._

Saito looked out of the window in the main office. He promptly sighed, and then turned to face the door. "The door is always open to you, Overlord. Please, come in and sit down." Laharl walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk. "So, are you nervous about what is going to happen today?" The mage raised an eyebrow at the young _damphir_ before responding. "What do you think, Laharl? I'm a wreck right now." _It's not every day that you not only have to say goodbye to your oldest friend and leader, but that **I** am also the one to take his place? This is too much for me.** You shouldn't really be that worried, Saito. After all, you still have the rest of your life ahead of you. **I guess you're right on that count, Pram. However, I have a funny feeling that this is only the beginning of a new journey for me.** You are correct about that, my friend. BUT, shouldn't you be finishing with the preparations?**_ Saito thought for a moment, and then he shrugged. _I am as prepared as I will ever be.** Then come. Master Alexander is waiting for you to arrive.**_

The weredragon sighed aloud as he stretched. "Well, it's time that we get through this ceremony." "Agreed," came another voice from the doorway. Saito smiled lightly at Pram before gesturing for Laharl to rise. "Come on, Overlord. It's time that we get moving." Laharl stood up and followed the young man out. As they began to walk towards the Hall of Prophecy, the trio were joined by Flonne and the Seraph. Laharl's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the young woman that he had nearly killed himself to save. "Flonne! What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting right now, after all of that energy you lost two days ago." The fallen angel shook her head, and then she turned and nodded to the Seraph. Michael Lamington's eyes betrayed his own concern for his former pupil, and Flonne giggled. _Don't worry Master Lamington. Laharl will be there to support me._ The Seraph sighed and then allowed her to walk over to her chosen. Laharl was quick to offer his shoulder for support, and the group made steady progress crossing the terrain.

* * *

_**Just outside of the Hall of Prophecy:**_

A massive crowd of demons, angels, and draconics crowded around the platform which had been set-up outside of the Hall. Alexander Critios, the draconic record keeper, was trying to maintain a sense of order. Nothing was working for him, at least until Saito arrived. Suddenly, there was total silence as the young man moved towards the platform. He mounted the steps, and then turned to look at the crowd. He slowly shook his head and then turned back to climbing the steps. Taking his seat between the Oracle and the Alternate Overlord, he sat patiently, waiting for his turn to speak.

"We are gathered here to remember our leader, Oricaltos Nathaniel Korenma. However, that is not the only reason why we are here. The next Oricaltos has been chosen, and he is on this platform with me. You all heard my words two days ago, moments after the Oricaltos fell. Now, it is time that others speak of Master Nathaniel, and how they knew him as a person." Alexander turned and nodded at Saito before taking his seat next to the podium. The young weredragon stood and cleared his throat before walking up to the podium.

"Master Nathaniel Korenma was a just man. His sense of fairness extended far beyond the battlefield. He never judged people until he got to know them. He never asked to be treated any differently than any of us, and we were all accepting of that fact. Some people never appreciated the fact that he was more than willing to fight with us, rather than merely issuing orders from a secluded location. Rather than leading from the rear, he chose instead to lead from the front lines, knowing all too-well what could happen to him. He was more than willing to help out others, and he fought with everything that he had, up until the very end." Saito bowed his head and fell silent for a few moments. He then continued with the eulogy.

* * *

"It was once written that every man has some sort of darkness within their soul. Our Oricaltos had none. He was strong, brave, and more than willing to help out. He gave his life for all of us, and so we should not be saddened. Rather, we should be rejoicing, for the Oricaltos did what he was sent to do: he lead his people through a time of crisis. And so I am asking all of you to remember him for his actions, not his failings. That is all I ask of you: remember the Oricaltos." The young mage turned away from the podium and walked back to his seat. He sat down, and then another draconic rose to take his place at the podium.After several other speakers had come and gone, including Saito's mother, the Oracle of the Netherworld took her place before the podium. Her voice was very soft, but it ended up carrying in the silence. "It was written that one day, the last of the _diralec_ would be revealed to us all. It was also written that this young man would earn the title of Oricaltos through his actions. I therefore present to you the last of the _diralecs_. He is also the last of the Kaiser line, and he is the first truly immortal draconic in over twenty generations. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to your new Oricaltos: Saito Alexander Daniel Michael Nathaniel Alan Jeffrey Onago."

There was silence for a moment, and then everyone rose to their feet, applauding the young man who had eliminated Asmodeus. However, they all fell silent when Pram began to speak once again. "It was also written that this young man would have the ability to open Dimensional Gates in different time periods. **That** is why I am here today." She turned, her long hair gently swirling around her as she looked at the last of the Kaiser dragons. "Step forward, Saito Onago, and receive your final gift, the one which will allow you to alter history forever." Saito rose from his seat, walked towards the Oracle, and then dropped to one knee before her. "I am ready, Pram. My own fate is in your hands now." There were gasps from the audience at this statement, and Laharl could not keep himself from grinning. _You've certainly done it this time, Saito. Why thank you, Overlord. I had a feeling that this was going to happpen anyway. **Excuse me, but do you think you could finish this mental conversation later? I'm trying to concentrate here.** WHOOPS! Sorry about that, Oracle. I'll shut up now. **GOOD.

* * *

**_Pram held both hands over the mage's head, and they began to glow with a soft, golden light. She had already started the transfer chant in her mind, and now she finished it out loud, so that all would hear her. "_Brightest of light and deepest of darkness, hear and answer my final plea: give this young man the chance and strength to change all of the history._" As the glow settled over the mage, Pram slowly lowered her hands. "It is done, Master Babylon," she whispered, softly enough that only Saito could hear her. **_Excellent work, Pram. Now, allow me to add MY blessing to this ceremony. With absolute pleasure, eldest of the Overlords._**

Everyone in the audience gaped in shock and surprise as the great serpent dragon appeared out of nowhere. Even Laharl was surprised. _What in the hell... Who are you and what do you want here?_ He heard a deep mental chuckle, and then the dragon responded. _**My name is Babylon, and I, much like you, am an Overlord. However, I came from a different time period. I am here to bestow my own blessing upon the new Oricaltos, and then I will be taking the Oracle back to our own time.** Please forgive my son's manners, Master Babylon. He still has much to learn about being an Overlord. **That is fine with me, Nicholai Krichevskoy. Make certain that he learns his lessons well.** I will._ The great dragon turned back towards the stage, and then he looked down at the kneeling man. **_Rise, my young friend, and receive my final blessing as well._** Saito rose to his feet, and then he opened his eyes and looked straight at Babylon. Small black eyes met brilliant ice-blue, and the dragon Overlord surprised everyone by bowing his head to acknowledge the Kaiser. _**You truly are the last of the Kaiser line, and so I pass my gift onto you. May you live forever, and rule through peace and equality.** Thank you, Master Babylon._ The mage paused for a moment, allowing the new power to wash over him. He then asked the elder dragon a question that slightly surprised him. _Would it be possible to share this gift with others?_ The older serpent chuckled out loud, and then he responded easily. _**Of course you can share this gift. It is now yours, to give and to take as you see fit.** I suddenly feel terribly responsible. Are you certain about this? **Trust me on this one, Saito Onago. Your travels are far from finished, and I have a funny feeling that both my gift and Pram's will help to aid you in the near future. **I will keep that in mind, Babylon._

The Oracle placed her right hand on the Serpent dragon's forehead, and then they both turned to face the audience. "Let the news be spread throughout **all** of the worlds: the final Oricaltos has come at last!" Everyone rose to their feet, cheering for the youngest Oricaltos in all of history. Saito smiled to himself, and then he called out in a mental voice to all present. _Hear me out, everyone. I do not wish to be treated as a leader. Rather, think of me as a comrade, someone who will come to help you in times of need. I am unworthy of the title of Master, so please, just call me Saito.

* * *

_

_**"YES SIR!"**_

_**

* * *

****Makai Kingdom: Several thousand years in the future**_

"_And so Saito Onago was named as Oricaltos of all draconics, and his reign would last for as long as he still had life within him._" Pram put down her pen and then sighed aloud before closing the book before her. "Are you alright, Pram?" the book asked her. She looked down at Zetta, and then she shook her head. "I only wish that he did not have to suffer through such hardships before he can finally have peace." "WE both do, but I **do** need his help to get my body back!" "I know that much, Master Zetta. However, he must first complete his next task. For it was written that the Lord of Terror would be brought to Earth, and the Oricaltos would have to gain new allies in order to defeat a different kind of darkness." She sighed again, and then stood up, lazily stretching her arms and legs. "Besides, **I** need his help too. Ah, well. Life has a strange sense of what is right and wrong, and things will only get worse before they change for the better. I just pray that Saito is up to the task ahead of him." **_So do we all, Pram. So do we all._**

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's note2:** At long last, after nearly two months of work, this fan-fiction is finally complete. I hope that all of you have enjoyed the ride so far, but this is only the beginning of Saito's journeys. What will happen when he finds out that Baal has been brought to Earth? Who knows, but I can tell you that it **won't** be pretty. Be sure to look for my next fic, **Requiem of Shadows**, fairly soon. Until next time, keep this quote in mind: "Your mind is the key to every door--no locks shall withhold you, no bars shall restrain you." SEE YA!

**Author's note3:** Also, please remember to READ AND REVIEW. Thank you.

**Author's note4: **Finally have the prologue of my next story posted. It's not in the _Disgaea_ section, because it is mainly set in a different game universe. Just search around, and you should be able to find it.


	14. Notice!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Time Hollow  
fg7dragon  
Blade1986


End file.
